Blaming The Potion
by Limitbreaker
Summary: Es musste natürlich an den einnebelnden Dämpfen liegen, dass Draco plötzlich von den Weasley-Zwillingen befummelt wurde – und das mitten in seinem Labor!
1. Einnebelnde Dämpfe

**Einnebelnde Dämpfe**

„Professor Belby?" Draco klopfte an die Tür seines Zaubertrankmeisters und wartete auf eine Antwort. Allerdings hörte er Stimmen aus dem Büro und die Vermutung Damocles Belby könnte in einer Besprechung feststecken, ließ Draco schwer seufzen. Er hatte seit zwei Wochen darauf gewartet, dass Professor Belby von seiner Dienstreise zurück an die Akademie kam, da er anscheinend Dracos dringende Eulen nicht bekommen hatte, oder einfach ignorierte, dass sein Lieblingsschüler Angst hatte durch die Prüfung zu fallen.

Also klopfte er einfach nochmal… und nochmal…

Dann öffnete sich endlich die Tür und die strahlende Gestalt seines Retters in der Not schaute auf ihn herunter.

„Draco, wie geht es Ihnen?" Professor Belby klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und schob ihn in sein Büro.

„Gut, Professor Belby, Sir, aber – Was machen die denn hier?!" Vollkommen geschockt starrte er auf die beiden an Geschmacksverirrung leidenden Weasleys, die vor dem Schreibtisch seines Professors in Drachenleder-Anzügen saßen. Jetzt winkten sie ihm synchron, verdammte Zwillinge, die waren unheimlich.

„Sie helfen dir bei deiner Abschlussprüfung, mein Lieber", sagte Professor Belby strahlend. „Ich habe sie nicht einmal lange überreden müssen. Das ist ein Glücksgriff, den du hoffentlich zu schätzen weißt."

Draco schenkte seinem Professor einen tödlichen Blick, den der einfach ignorierte.

„Mr. Weasley und Mr. Weasley haben mir gerade Ihre neuen Ideen für Ihr sehr erfolgreiches Unternehmen erläutert. Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze. Sagt dir vielleicht etwas?"

Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Schon mal gehört…"

Die Weasley-Zwillinge tauschten einen Blick, bevor sie gleichzeitig aufstanden und auch gleichzeitig die Hände ausstreckten, worauf Draco einen doppelten Handschlag kassierte.

„Wir haben ein paar Ideen."

„Und wären fürchterlich dankbar, wenn du uns helfen würdest."

Draco verdrehte die Augen und löste seine Hände, wandte sich mit einem falschen Lächeln seinen Zaubertrankmeister zu. „Ich bin Ihnen unendlich dankbar, Professor, aber –"

„Wunderbar! Dann könnt ihr alles Weitere im Labor besprechen!" Damit schob Professor Belby Draco auf den Flur, schüttelte die Weasley'schen Pfoten und knallte bald darauf seine Tür zu.

Draco starrte auf den hellen Boden, spürte die Wärme zweier Körper hinter sich treten und ließ ein ärgerliches Zischen aus seiner Kehle weichen, bevor er herumfuhr, die grauen Augen wütend funkelnd. „Was habt ihr vor, Weasleys?"

Fred und George Weasley tauschten einen Blick, schienen sich telepathisch irgendetwas mitzuteilen und zuckten die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung was du meinst."

„Okay, gut…" Draco atmete tief durch. „Ich lasse mir das hier nicht kaputt machen. Seit drei Jahren hocke ich in dieser Akademie, das ist mein Abschlussjahr und ich werde mit Bestnote bestehen, daran werdet nicht mal ihr mich hindern."

„Wir wollen ja auch helfen. Ähm, George…" Dann war das rechts von ihm also Fred, der jetzt seinem Bruder zunickte.

„Fred und ich arbeiten an einer Reihe von neuen Produkten. Normalerweise machen wir das selbst. Immerhin sind wir brillant", sagte George und grinste seinen Bruder an, der für ihn fortfuhr:

„Aber das Ministerium hat neue Richtlinien erlassen – mal wieder – und wir müssen das jetzt professionell abchecken lassen. Also dachten wir, lassen wir doch gleich unsere Samariterader mal wieder auffüllen und helfen den jungen, vielversprechenden Mischfuzzies an der Akademie."

George nickte. „Aber wir wollen natürlich nur das Beste vom Besten für unsere Kunden."

„Und Mr. Belby hat dich empfohlen, Malfoy", fügte Fred hinzu.

„_Professor_ Belby", schnaubte Draco und reckte das Kinn. „Und er hat Recht. Ich bin der Beste. Darum habe ich auch nur das beste Projekt für meine Abschlussarbeit verdient. Ich hoffe ihr habt etwas Vernünftiges zu bieten." Er winkte die beiden hinter sich her und marschierte den Gang herunter, knöpfte dabei den weißen Laborkittel zu, der ihm nicht immer genügend Schutz bot. Wenn er Glück hatte, dann kam hier gleich jemand mit einer Ladung Gift um die Ecke und goss den Inhalt versehentlich über die Weasley-Zwillinge.

„Hier rein", befahl Draco, öffnete eine Tür und ging voraus in das Laborzimmer, das er dieses Jahr sogar leiten durfte. Er hatte kleine, naive Zauberer, die ihn bei seinen Projekten unterstützten, leider aber noch keine praktische Erfahrung an der Akademie gesammelt hatten. Während einem die Theorie eingepflanzt wurde sah man immer nur zwei Wochen hintereinander ein Labor von innen, dementsprechend oft wechselten seine Praktikanten auch und Draco machte sich gar nicht die Mühe sich ihre Namen zu merken.

„Setzt euch…" Draco deutete an den vielen Kesseln, die den Raum füllten, vorbei auf einen Schreibtisch, der mit Pergamentstapeln übersät war, wo er Reaktionen und Ergebnisse notierte, leider aber meistens vergaß sie zu sortieren, aber dafür hatte man ja Praktikanten. Die Weasleys zogen sich zwei Stühle heran, während Draco kurz seine Schutzbrille aufsetzte und dann alles andere als kurz in die Kessel schaute, wo verschiedene, allerdings eher langweilige Tränke vor sich hinbrodelten.

Die Zwillinge räusperten sich.

Draco ignorierte sie.

„Scheint wirklich interessant zu sein, Malfoy", meldete sich einer der Zwillinge nach einer Weile.

„Ist es nicht." Seufzend drehte Draco sich um und setzte sich zu den beiden. „Das sind Grundlagen für Geschmacksverstärker. Solange ich noch kein Projekt für meinen Abschluss habe bring ich meinen Praktikanten bei, wie man Bertie Botts Bohnen herstellen kann."

George gluckste, bekam aber den Ellenbogen seines Bruders in die Seite gerammt, bevor er etwas sagen konnte.

Draco verdrehte erneut die Augen. „Fangt an."

„Sieht niedlich aus." Fred streckte die Hand aus und stupste gegen Dracos Schutzbrille, die der vergessen hatte abzunehmen. „Braucht ihr sowas wirklich, wenn ihr… Geschmacksverstärker herstellt?"

„Vorschrift", presste Draco allmählich genervt hervor. „Genauso wie der Dämpfe neutralisierende Trank am Empfang."

Fred und George legten die Köpfe schief, zur Abwechslung mal nicht sehr synchron, was irgendwie dämlich wirkte.

„Empfang?"

„Trank?"

Dracos Augen weiteten sich und er riss sich die Brille von der Nase. „Ihr habt den nicht genommen?!", blaffte er und knallte die Brille so heftig auf den Tisch, dass eine Pergamentrolle aus seinem Regal rollte. „Wir gehen lieber woanders hin, bevor hier Dinge verstärkt werden, von denen ich lieber nichts wissen will…"

„Hä?", machten die Zwillinge gleichzeitig und rührten sich nicht vom Fleck.

Draco verdrehte die Augen und wischte sich eine weißblonde Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten seiner Kollegen gab er immer noch etwas auf sein Aussehen und lief nicht eine Woche lang in derselben Hose herum, oder vergaß einfach mal sich die Haare zu waschen.

„Die ausströmenden Dämpfe der Tränke könnten Auswirkungen haben, die wir nicht vorhersehen können, da sie sich hier mischen. Dahinten brauen wir zum Beispiel auch noch Putzmittel, falls ihr das mal eurer Geburtsmaschine empfehlen wollt", sagte Draco, drehte sich und nickte zur Tür. „Nach euch."

Die Zwillinge warfen sich einen Blick zu und taten schon wieder dieses telepathische Zwillingsding, das Draco extrem unheimlich war. Für einen Moment glaubte er ein Grinsen auf beiden Gesichtern zu erkennen, aber als er blinzelte war es schon wieder verschwunden und er schob den Gedanken beiseite.

„Nach dir, Malfoy", sagte George.

„Wir lassen keine Slytherins in unseren Rücken", fügte Fred an.

Draco verengte die Augen leicht, schüttelte aber uralte Schulfeindschaften ab und marschierte vorwärts. Eine Gänsehaut breitete sich in seinem Nacken aus und wanderte nach unten, als er ein leicht paranoides Gefühl aufsteigen fühlte. Allerdings drehte er sich nicht um. Er brauchte auch keine Angst haben. Das hier war sein Territorium. Weasleys kämen hier normalerweise gar nicht rein, mit einem Verstand der gerademal reichte um Quidditch ganz passabel zu spielen.

Anscheinend benutzten die Weasleys immer noch ab und an ihre Schlaghölzer, denn sie hatten kräftige Arme gegen die Draco sich nicht wehren konnte, als sie sich um seine Hüfte schlangen.

„Was…"

„Meinst du so etwas…"

„…wie dass uns ganz heiß wird?"

Ihm hauchte von jeder Seite ein anderer Zwilling ins Ohr und Draco fand das ganz und gar nicht angenehm. Er konnte sich an diverse dämliche Praktikanten erinnern, die sich daran versuchten aphrodisierende Mittel zu brauen, um ein hübsches Mädchen rumzukriegen. Dabei interessierte es niemanden, dass so etwas normalerweise den Rauswurf bedeutete, wenn es bekannt wurde, und so hatte Draco eine Menge Leute in der Akademie, die tun mussten, was er wollte.

„Ihr könnt ja wohl noch einen Moment durchhalten ohne mich gleich zu befummeln", versuchte Draco ruhig zu bleiben, ließ sich herumdrehen und die Weasleys seinen eisigen Blick spüren.

„Anscheinend nicht", grinste Fred, die Hand auf Dracos Hüfte legend.

„Dann befummelt euch gegenseitig", schnaubte Draco und wischte die Finger weg, aber sobald er sie losgeworden war, lagen Georges Finger an derselben Stelle oder einer anderen, irgendwann waren überall Finger, die Draco nicht mehr zuordnen konnte. Es fiel ihm ja schon schwer sich zu merken wer Fred und wer George war.

„Inzest ist wohl eher dein Metier, Malfoy", gluckste George.

Draco schnaubte und klatschte auf die mit Sommersprossen überzogenen Hände. „Pfoten weg", zischte er, aber erfolglos. „Wenn ihr wollt, dass ich euch nicht wegen sexueller Belästigung am Arbeitsplatz an– igitt! Weasley, Finger weg!" Im Gegensatz zu Fred fand Draco es gar nicht amüsant, wenn man sein Hinterteil knetete, als wäre es Keksteig.

„Er findet es eklig", seufzte Fred übertrieben verletzt.

„Dabei sind seine Pfoten den ganzen Tag in fragwürdigen Substanzen", meinte George kopfschüttelnd.

„Und seine fragwürdigen Substanzen sind Schuld, dass mir so warm ist", sagte Fred nickend.

„Dann muss er uns auch helfen das zu beseitigen", stimmte George zu.

„Ja, indem ich euch zum Empfang bringe!", versuchte Draco es erneut. „Und nicht indem ich mich hier… Pfoten weg! Hört auf damit! Das ist nicht lustig!", beschwerte er sich, als er nach hinten geschoben wurde. Seine Beine knallten gegen eine Tischkante und knickten weg, sodass er einfach umgefallen wäre, wenn er nicht herumgedreht und von George gegen Fred gedrückt worden wäre. So eingequetscht fehlten ihm schlichtweg die Worte und er verharrte einfach in dieser Position, spürte wie sich immer eine Brust gegen entweder seinen Rücken oder seine Front hob. Wie ein in die Enge getriebenes Tier schaute er hoch und versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass ihn das irgendwelche Emotionen empfinden ließ.

Allerdings klappte das ganz und gar nicht, als er Hände über seine Brust fahren spürte und richtig hörte wie ihm die Knöpfe aufgerissen wurden. Er gab ein Wimmern von sich und drückte abwehrend die Hände gegen den immer näherkommenden Körper, als sich eifrige Finger an seinem Hosenbund zu schaffen machen. Aber je mehr er sich wehrte, desto fester wurde Freds Griff von hinten.

Am schlimmsten dabei war allerdings die Stille um ihn herum. Ausgerechnet die Weasley-Zwillinge, die sonst keine Gelegenheit ausließen um irgendeinen unpassenden Kommentar von sich zu geben, schienen jetzt von dämlichen Dämpfen so eingenebelt zu sein, dass sie ihre Klappe gar nicht mehr aufkriegten. Na ja, anscheinend kriegte George doch noch seinen Mund auf.

Dracos Augen wurden groß, als George vor ihm in die Knie ging, dabei Dracos Hose und Unterwäsche einfach mal mitnahm. Mehr als ein neuerliches Wimmern konnte Draco aber nicht von sich geben, bevor er auch schon von Fred einfach nach vorne gepresst wurde und sich haltsuchend an dem roten Haarschopf zwischen seinen Beinen festklammern musste, um nicht einfach vorne über zu purzeln.

Und im nächsten Moment wünschte er sich, dass er das könnte, weil da Hände an seiner Rückseite waren, wo keine sein sollten, und er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Vielleicht, ganz vielleicht wollte er auch nichts dagegen tun, denn Georges Mund lenkte ihn von dem Schmerz der vordringenden Finger ab.

Draco spürte ein Stöhnen tief in seiner Kehle, das er nicht herauslassen würde, weil er hier immer noch ein Opfer war, nur um das nochmal klarzustellen. Er wollte ganz sicher nicht in seinem Büro von zwei Kerlen zu solchen Dingen gezwungen werden, während jede Minute jemand hereinkommen konnte, der sicher ihm die Schuld dafür geben würde, dass seine Gäste den Verstand verloren hatten.

Er biss die Zähne zusammen und spürte wie sich Schweiß auf seinem Rücken bildete, als die Lippen sich weiter um ihn bemühten, während die Finger sich zurückzogen und leider durch etwas ersetzt wurden, das weitaus schmerzhafter war. Die Augen zusammenkneifend und jegliche Töne herunterschluckend ließ Draco sich tatsächlich behandeln wie eine billige Hure, und musste dabei den erniedrigen Lauten von aufeinander klatschender Haut lauschen.

Eine Zunge leckte über seinen Nacken und das kitzelnde Gefühl hätte ihn fast zum Quieken gebracht, aber er keuchte zum Glück nur, gab also niemanden irgendeinen Grund Genugtuung zu empfinden. Vielleicht sollte er ja Genugtuung oder irgendetwas in der Art empfinden, immerhin konnte er jetzt Zwillinge auf seiner Liste abhaken…

Dracos Hände verkrallten sich schmerzhaft fest in den feuerroten Haaren von George, worauf der ein Geräusch von sich gab, das bis in jede Zelle von Dracos Körper zu vibrieren schien. Er hatte kaum Kraft sich noch auf den Beinen zu halten, geschweige denn ruhig zu bleiben, weil der Mund im Gegensatz zu der Hüfte wirklich talentiert war. Anscheinend hatte er gerade auch einen Weg gefunden die Zwillinge zu unterscheiden… Nicht, dass er das hier irgendwann mal wirklich auskosten wollte.

Draco war froh, als das, woran er nie wieder denken wollte, vorbei war und er George wegschubsen konnte, bevor er noch den Eindruck erweckte, dass ihm so eine Behandlung gefiel. Tat sie nämlich nicht.

Mit hochrotem Gesicht zog er sich die Hose wieder hoch und schloss seinen Kittel nahm schnell Abstand zu den Zwillingen, einer am Boden kauernd und einer ließ sich gerade auf den nächstbesten Stuhl fallen, ein triumphierendes Grinsen zeigend. Sie öffneten gleichzeitig den Mund, um jetzt nachzuholen, dass sie Draco eben mit dämlichen Sprüchen verschont hatten.

„Wir… erwähnen das nicht mehr. Ich hole euch den Trank und ihr könnt bis dahin meinetwegen gegenseitig übereinander herfallen. Lasst mich da jetzt einfach raus!" Draco atmete tief durch und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Wir können alles Weitere auch in unserem Laden besprechen", schlug George vor.

„Wir haben ein gemütliches Hinterzimmer", sagte Fred hörbar grinsend.

Draco richtete sich den Kragen. „Ich bin gleich wieder da", ignorierte er das einfach und marschierte aus dem Raum. Im Flur lehnte er sich einen Moment gegen die Wand neben der Tür und versuchte tief durchzuatmen, damit man ihm nicht gleich ansah, was er mit sich hatte machen lassen, wenn er durch das Gebäude lief. Was ihn dann allerdings abhielt weiterzugehen war nicht etwa Professor Belby, der gratulierend einen Daumen hob, bevor er um die Ecke bog, sondern die Stimmen aus seinem Labor.

„Dass er so leicht auf die Dampf-Geschichte reinfällt hätte ich nicht gedacht…", wagten die es tatsächlich sich über ihn lustig zu machen. „Aber da geht noch was." Oh, ja. Da ging noch was. Draco würde ihnen zeigen was diese Dämpfe aus Menschen machen konnten, wenn man nicht aufpasste.


	2. Professionelle Arbeitseinstellung

**Professionelle Arbeitseinstellung**

Es war höchstwahrscheinlich eine blöde Idee gewesen zuzustimmen sich das Ganze mal aus der Nähe anzusehen, aber Draco konnte jetzt auch nicht wie ein feiger Hund einfach absagen und zurück nach Hause laufen. Er musste also wohl oder übel seinen freien Tag mit den Weasley-Zwillingen in deren obskuren Geschäft verbringen. Die Augen verdrehend klammerte Draco sich an seinen kleinen Koffer, wo er diverse Phiolen mit sich herumschleppte, die er den Weasleys gleich unter die Nase halten würde, wobei er natürlich nichts falsch machen durfte. Immerhin war das hier Weasley'sches Territorium und er hilflos ausgeliefert.

Leise schnaubend machte Draco die entscheidenden Schritte nach vorne und schob die Tür zu Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze auf, schaute sich in dem um diese Uhrzeit eher mäßig gefüllten Verkaufsraum um. Volle Regale, aber kein Staub auf den Waren, also lief es wohl wirklich relativ gut, zumindest für Weasley'sche Verhältnisse. Die fanden eine Galleone im Monat ja schon hervorragend.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", sprach ihn eine helle Stimme an und Draco fuhr erschrocken herum, weil er damit nicht gerechnet hatte. Er war nun aber auch alles andere als oft in diesem Laden. Erstens, weil es den Weasleys gehörte und zweitens, weil er zu alt für Scherzartikel war.

„Äh, ja…" Draco musterte die junge Hexe mit blonden Haaren, die ihm im Licht stand. Auf der etwas sehr großen Brust klebte ein Namensschild, das sich mit dem leuchtenden Weiß von den grässlichen magentafarbenen Roben abhob. „Verity… ich suche Mr. und Mr. Weasley. Wir haben einen Termin."

„Mr. Malfoy?", fragte Verity nach und Draco nickte. „Fred und George warten oben auf Sie. Ich zeige Ihnen den Weg. Immer mir nach…" Sie hüpfte regelrecht eine steile Treppe nach oben, die Draco sehr unstabil erschien, weshalb er ziemlich vorsichtig hinterherstapfte. Noch hatte er Zeit einfach abzuhauen und eine kleine Stimme in seinem Dickkopf sagte ihm, dass das genau richtig war, weil er die Zwillinge neulich schon sehr schlecht losgeworden war.

„Hier, bitteschön." Jetzt hatte er keine Zeit mehr abzuhauen, denn Verity öffnete eine Tür und deutete in den dahinter verlaufenden Gang. „Die letzte Tür rechts führt zu den privaten Gemächern ihrer Majestäten." Verity verbeugte sich mit einem dämlichen Giggeln, das Draco die Augen verdrehen ließ.

Ohne ein Wort des Dankes marschierte er vorwärts und hämmerte gegen die letzte Tür rechts, hörte ein ohrenbetäubendes Poltern aus dem Inneren, bevor ihm geöffnet wurde. Bevor er überhaupt blinzeln konnte wurde er am Kragen gepackt und in die Wohnung der Weasleys gezogen.

„Geht's noch?", zischte Draco und befreite sich aus dem doppelten Griff, drehte sich auf der Stelle und fixierte die beiden Weasleys, die ihn breit angrinsten.

„Freut uns auch dich zu sehen, Malfoy", trällerten sie und musterten ihn sehr asymmetrisch. Einer von unten nach oben und der andere genau andersherum. „Hat Verity dir eine Laus auf die Leber gesetzt oder hattest du die da schon immer und sie joggt nur heute mal wieder ne Runde?"

Draco hob eine Augenbraue, zeigte ansonsten aber keine Reaktion. „Verity hatte zum Glück ein Namensschild. Könntet ihr euch das auch besorgen?" Damit drehte er sich herum und schaute sich erstmal um. Groß schien die Wohnung nicht zu sein. Vielleicht zwei Zimmer. In diesem sah man deutlich dass hier zwei junge Männer alleine wohnten. Überall lagen Klamotten herum, höchstwahrscheinlich auch noch ungewaschen, und komische Pappkartons mit Fettflecken, auf denen Draco das merkwürdige Wort ‚Pizza' lesen konnte, was auch immer das war. Sein Blick fiel auf die abzweigende Tür, wahrscheinlich ins Schlafzimmer, wo es bestimmt noch schlimmer aussah.

Schnaubend steuerte Draco auf den Schreibtisch zu, schob die dutzenden Pergamente einfach zur Seite.

„Hey, hey! Vorsichtig, Malfoy!", polterte einer der Zwillinge hinter ihm. Draco schaute desinteressiert über die Schulter und beobachtete, wie George sich noch sein Namensschild anheftete, während Fred äußerst empört die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

„Hey, Charlie! Wie geht's den Drachen? Das ist auch ein furchtbar wichtiges Dokument", seufzte Draco und schleuderte den Brief einfach hinter sich, was die Zwillinge auch nicht zu stören schien, denn sie hechteten ihm nicht nach, als hinge ihr Leben davon ab. „Ihr hättet ruhig mal aufräumen können…"

Fred drehte sich langsam zu seinem Bruder, der mit den Schultern zuckte. „Haben wir doch", sagten sie gleichzeitig.

Draco starrte sie einen Moment lang an, was die Zwillinge zu verunsichern schien.

„Ey, du hältst man schon dein Mäulchen, Malfoy", schnaubte Fred.

„Ja, wir haben keinen Hauselfen, der unsere Unterhosen faltet", fügte George hinzu.

„Dann besorgt euch einen", seufzte Draco, drehte sich herum und schob seinen Koffer auf den jetzt einigermaßen freien Tisch. „Müsstet doch genug Kohle haben."

„Eigentlich hat er Recht", murmelte einer der Beiden hinter ihm, aber wahrscheinlich konnte nicht mal ihre Mutter die Zwillinge nur anhand der Stimme unterscheiden. Draco brauchte auf jeden Fall die Namensschilder und er würde sie trotzdem nicht beim Vornamen nennen.

„Ach, was… Wenn es dir hier nicht passt, Malfoy, dann kommen wir lieber wieder in dein Labor", sagte der andere Zwilling.

Draco setzte sich erneut schnaubend auf einen der beiden Stühle vorm Schreibtisch. „Ja, damit ihr den Trank wieder… vergessen könnt", murrte er und klappte seinen Koffer auf, während sich George auf den anderen Stuhl setzte.

„Was soll der Unterton denn?", fragte er grinsend. „Für inkompetentes Personal können wir gar nichts."

Draco prustete. „Ja, klar…"

„Rück mal, Malfoy." Fred fasste ihn an den Schultern und schob ihn vom Stuhl.

„Ey, Gäste dürfen normalerweise sitzen", beschwerte Draco sich über diese rüde Behandlung.

„Wir haben nur zwei Stühle", sagte George schulterzuckend. „Du kannst Fred benutzen."

„Jaah, benutze mich, Malfoy." Fred wackelte mit den Augenbrauen, bevor er einen Arm um Dracos Hüfte schlang und ihn auf seinen Schoß zog. „George, es ist unglaublich sich benutzen zu lassen. Willst du auch mal?"

„Ich lasse dir gerne den Vortritt, Bruderherz", grinste George.

Draco zog mürrisch den Arm von seinem Bauch und versuchte aufzustehen, wurde glatt wieder zurückgezogen. „Okay, besorgt euch einfach mal einen Abschluss, dann lernt ihr auch, dass man sich einen Stuhl zaubern kann", presste er allmählich genervt hervor.

„Viel gemütlicher so", seufzte Fred hinter ihm.

„Du darfst uns auch in dieser sehr komfortablen Position dein Köfferchen demonstrieren", sagte George und streckte die Hand nach dem silbernen Koffer aus, aber Draco schlug ihm auf die Finger.

„In dieser äußerst reizenden Position möchte ich ungerne riskieren, dass wir hier alle in die Luft fliegen", sagte er und rutschte demonstrativ auf Freds Schoß herum, nur um ihn ein bisschen zu ärgern, und das schien zu funktionieren, denn ein ersticktes Keuchen traf ihn direkt im Nacken.

„Wir haben das ausprobiert, Malfoy! Eigentlich sollten keine explosiven Inhaltsstoffe vorhanden sein", schien George gar nicht zu bemerken, dass Draco ganz unauffällig seinen Bruder in den Wahnsinn trieb.

„Mit eurem dämlichen Schnickschnack könnte sich nicht mal ein Flubberwurm umbringen", sagte Draco, griff nach einer Phiole mit rosaschimmerndem Inhalt und drehte sich schwungvoll auf Freds Schoß herum, sodass er jetzt direkt in das dämliche Gesicht sehen konnte. „Aber zusammen mit dem hier könnte es unangenehme Reaktionen auslösen. Mund auf…" Er umfasste Freds Kiefer, klappte seinen Mund auf und schüttete kurzerhand den Zaubertrank in dessen Mundhöhle. „Schlucken." Damit klopfte er Fred gegen die Wange und tatsächlich schluckte der Volltrottel. Also… dämlicher ging es ja wohl nicht mehr.

„Was hast du getan?" George neben ihm fuhr hoch und drückte Draco zur Seite, musterte seinen Bruder genauestens, konnte aber nichts entdecken. „Malfoy…"

„Draco…", hauchte Fred und grinste bedröppelt. Die Lippen spitzend lehnte er sich vor, bekam aber Dracos Hand auf den Mund gepresst, bevor er ihn küssen konnte, was Fred aber nicht davon abhielt die Arme fest um Dracos Hüfte zu schlingen.

„Oh, nee… Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst, Malfoy", grummelte George, bevor er Draco einen wütenden Blick zuwarf. „Du hast meinem Bruder keinen Liebestrank gegeben, oder?"

„Weißt du, Sex ohne Liebe, das ist ein bisschen schwer für mich", säuselte Draco und klimperte mit den Wimpern.

Das Gesicht in den Händen vergrabend ließ George hörbar seinen Frust raus, bevor er sich durch die feuerroten Haare fuhr und Draco wieder anfunkelte. „Dafür konnten wir ja nichts. Euer dämliches Personal –"

„Oh, wir wollen doch nicht lügen, Weasley", fuhr Draco dazwischen. „Ich weiß ganz genau, dass ihr das einfach bei klarem Verstand ausgenutzt habt. Wolltet wahrscheinlich endlich mal haben, was in der Schule immer meilenweit von euch entfernt war."

„Als ob –"

„Oh, jaah… Ich liebe dich, Draco." Und dafür bekam Fred diesmal auch die Hand seines Bruders auf den Mund geklatscht.

„Wirkt aber schnell", zischte George.

Draco grinste diabolisch. „Ich bin Jahrgangsbester", sagte er und musterte seine Fingernägel. „Ihr wolltet ja das Beste haben, nicht wahr?"

„So gut warst du nun auch wieder nicht", schnappte George.

Draco schob schmollend die Lippen vor. „Ach, das kannst du ja gar nicht beurteilen. Du durftest ja nicht probieren." Er ließ die Augenbrauen lasziv hüpfen und zupfte dann demonstrativ in Freds Haaren herum, was dessen Augen wie Murmeln in seinen Höhlen herumkullern ließ.

„Ich durfte genug probieren, glaub's mir", gab George beleidigt zurück.

„Ja, ja… Muss schon verdammt lange her sein, dass dich jemand anderes als dein Bruder rangelassen hat, wenn du das freiwillig tust", flötete Draco mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln, das sich in ein fieses Grinsen verwandelte, als George puterrot wurde.

„Äh…" George räusperte sich. „Mach das rückgängig, Malfoy. Du bist doch professionell, oder?"

„Genauso professionell wie ihr", antwortete Draco, drehte sich wieder auf Freds Schoß herum und versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie schwer es ihm fiel die Umklammerung der kräftigen Arme zu lösen.

„Ist das so?" Georges Mundwinkel zogen sich zu einem Grinsen das Draco gar nicht gefiel, weil er es noch gut in Erinnerung hatte. Genau sowas sah man nämlich normalerweise in doppelter Ausführung, bevor alle etwas zu lachen bekamen. Draco schluckte hörbar und wich zurück, konnte aber nicht schnell genug aus dem Weg gehen, weil Fred ja unbedingt kuscheln wollte und ihn festhielt. George packte ihn und zerrte ihn kurzerhand in das anliegende Zimmer, einfach ignorierend das Draco wild mit den Beinen strampelte und Fred ihnen eifersüchtig protestierend nachhastete.

„Du kannst ihn haben, Brüderchen", sagte George grinsend und beförderte Draco mit einem Ruck auf eines von zwei für Inzest zu weit auseinander stehenden Betten, das leider so gut gefedert war, dass Draco mit einem Plumps wieder auf dem Boden landete und so keine Gelegenheit hatte schnell abzuhauen.

Er hörte die Tür ins Schloss fallen, zog sich über den Rand der Matratze und starrte direkt in ein Paar braune, sehr verliebt funkelnde Augen. Hart schluckend rutschte Draco an die Wand und gab ein heiseres Lachen von sich, als Fred ihm winkte.

„Äh… äh… ähm…" Dracos Augen weiteten sich mit jedem Millimeter den Fred breit grinsend näherkam. „Hey…"

„Hey", hauchte Fred und errötete so wie eben sein Bruder George. „Ist er nicht allerliebst?"

„Äh… jaah…" Draco robbte zur Seite und zog sich rücklings auf das Bett, was Fred wohl als Einladung zu sehen schien, denn er ließ sich direkt neben Draco auf den Rand der Matratze plumpsen. „Du… ich…"

„Ich liebe dich", hauchte Fred etwas abwesend, weil er damit beschäftigt war Draco von oben bis unten zu mustern. Wieder und wieder… Als wäre das irgendwie interessant. Okay, man konnte ihn ansatzweise verstehen.

„Schön", sagte Draco und fuhr hoch, bevor Freds Hand sich auf sein Knie legen konnte. „Ich muss gehen."

„Aber du hast deine Arbeit noch gar nicht gemacht…" Fred trippelte ihm nach und schmiegte sich gegen Dracos Rücken, die Arme einsetzend um sein Objekt der Begierde an sich zu drücken.

Draco wimmerte leise als er feststellte, dass die Tür leider verschlossen war. „Weasley, mach dir Tür auf", schnauzte er, meinte damit zwar George, aber Fred gluckste ihm ins Ohr.

„Quatsch", raunte Fred, packte Dracos Handgelenk, bevor der nach seinem Zauberstab fassen konnte, und presste es gegen den Türrahmen. „Das neulich hat dir doch genauso gut gefallen wie mir. Ich wusste du willst eine Wiederholung."

Draco schauderte, als Fred ihm einen Kuss in den Nacken hauchte, bevor er seine Zunge wieder und wieder knapp unter Dracos Haaransatz entlangfahren ließ. „Merlin…"

„Nein, es heißt Fred." Damit bekam Draco auch noch eine sehr kalte Hand unter sein Hemd geschoben und versuchte mit der freien Hand einfach mal Georges Aufmerksamkeit durch klopfen auf sich zu lenken.

„Lass mich raus hier, George!", rief er mit ungewöhnlich hoher Stimme. „Das ist… ist Vergewaltigung!"

„Hör auf nach meinem Bruder zu rufen", raunte Fred ihm ins Ohr, bevor er etwas zu fest hineinbiss. Draco quiekte auf und rammte die Faust mit voller Wucht gegen die Tür, bevor ihm jeglicher Freiraum genommen wurde, weil Fred sich so eng gegen seinen Rücken drückte, dass Dracos Front förmlich an dem Holz klebte.

„George!", versuchte Draco es noch einmal vergeblich.

„Hör auf", knurrte Fred. „Das ist nicht fair. Ich liebe dich. George kennt dich gar nicht…"

Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Du mich auch nicht", presste er hervor und rollte einfach mal ununterbrochen mit den Schultern, was Fred leider nicht auf Abstand brachte.

„Oh, Draco… Du musst mir glauben…" Freds Zähne suchten sich eine empfindliche Stelle an Dracos Hals und malträtierten die grob. „Ich wusste wir gehören zusammen als ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe."

„Ja. Als ich elf war, hm?", gluckste Draco. Wenn Fred ihn nicht befummeln würde, dann wäre das hier lustig und Draco hatte es sich auch lustig vorgestellt. Aber wer rechnete denn damit, dass George seinen Bruder so leicht dafür benutzte Draco eins auszuwischen.

„Deine großen Augen, die rosigen Wangen… Wenn ich allein daran denke könnte ich dich gleich hier an der Tür…"

Draco schnappte nach Luft, als die Hand von seiner Brust nach unten wanderte und sich lange Finger an seinem Gürtel zu schaffen machten. „Da-Das würde ich an deiner Stelle lieber nicht tun, Weasley", presste er bemüht ruhig hervor. Soweit man denn ruhig bleiben konnte, wenn eine fremde Hand in seiner Hose steckte.

„Weasley? Wieso sagst du Georges Vornamen aber nicht meinen? Du gehörst mir!" Fred drehte ihn herum und Draco drehte den Kopf schnell zur Seite, bekam die anderen Lippen so nur auf seine Wange.

„Äh, ja. Aber mir geht das ein bisschen schnell." Draco versuchte noch einmal unauffällig an der Klinke zu rütteln, aber Fred bekam das mit und zog ärgerlich die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Du hast mich doch schon rangelassen", knurrte er, schnappte sich auch noch Dracos anderes Handgelenk und presste jetzt beide gegen die Tür, beugte sich gefährlich nahe zu Dracos halboffenstehendem Mund.

„Jaah, also…" Draco befeuchtete sich die Lippen, spürte wie Freds Atem den nassen Film gleich wieder trocknete. „Eigentlich… steh ich nicht so auf… du weißt schon…" Merlin, er wurde auch noch rot! Das lief wirklich ganz und gar nicht wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. „…hinten…", murmelte Draco kaum hörbar.

Freds Miene schien sich allerdings aufzuhellen. „Okay…" Hinter der Tür hörte Draco ein leises Glucksen und er knurrte genervt auf, als er George beim Lauschen ertappte. Gerade wollte er ihm eine schöne Beleidigung an den Kopf knallen, aber ihm entfuhr nur ein heiseres Keuchen, als er schon wieder in Richtung Bett gezerrt wurde.

Draco öffnete den Mund als seine Beine gegen die Bettkante knallten und seine Knie fast einknicken ließen, aber jeder Laut wurde von Freds Lippen gedämpft, die sich fest gegen seine drückten. Dracos Augen weiteten sich und er schnappte nach Luft, als Fred sich löste, die Hände auf Dracos Wangen legend und sein Gesicht sanft umfassend. Ein leichter Rotschimmer breitete sich um die sommersprossenbedeckte Nase aus und auch Draco spürte seinen Wangen heiß werden.

Der hatte ihn geküsst…

Oi…

Der küsste ihn wieder…

Draco spitzte die Lippen, als Freds sich wieder näherten. Warm, rau und irgendwie gar nicht so schlecht fühlte sich die zärtliche Berührung an und Draco schloss die Augen, bewegte seine Lippen langsam. Ein kräftiger Arm schlang sich um seine Hüfte und presste ihn enger gegen Fred, der die andere Hand in Dracos Haaren vergrub und den Kuss vertiefte. Eine Hand auf Freds Brust liegenlassend schlang Draco den freien Arm um Freds Nacken und verkrallte die Hände in dem knittrigen Hemd.

Seine Hüfte schob sich eher automatisch immer wieder gegen Freds, aber der schien das als Zeichen zu nehmen Draco von dem ohnehin schon offenem Gürtel zu befreien und ihm die Hose zu öffnen, bevor er Draco einfach auf das Bett schubste.

„Du siehst so wunderschön aus", säuselte Fred verträumt und Draco errötete, wollte wegrutschen, aber Fred nutzte das einfach aus um ihm die Hose herunterzuziehen.

„Hö-Hör… äh, lass das", presste Draco hervor und wich mit dem Kopf ans Ende des Bettes zurück, als Fred auf ihn zukrabbelte, dabei immer noch diesen eigentlich ganz niedlichen, verliebten Blick draufhatte, der einen ein bisschen ablenken konnte, schaute man zu lange in die schokobraunen Augen. Draco mochte Schokolade…

„Ich mag's, dass du sagst, du willst nicht, obwohl du ganz offensichtlich genau so sehnsüchtig darauf gewartet hast wie ich", schnurrte Fred, beugte sich vor und presste einen beinahe unschuldigen Kuss auf Dracos erhitzte Wange, während er sich in eindeutiger Weise zwischen seine Beine drängte.

Draco öffnete den Mund für einen halbherzigen Protest, aber Fred küsste ihn wohl lieber als mit ihm tiefgründige Konversationen zu führen. Und… letztendlich kam er hier ja eh nicht raus, bis George ihn genug geärgert hatte, dann konnte man das ja auch ausnutzen.

Also schob Draco die Hände unter Freds Hemd, dass aussah, als hätte er es zusammengeknüllt eine halbe Ewigkeit im Schrank liegen gehabt, und zog es über den roten Haarschopf, worauf er sich mit einer Masse an Sommersprossen konfrontiert sah, das war schon nicht mehr normal. Aber im Grunde war es auch egal, weil er die Augen ohnehin die meiste Zeit geschlossen hatte.

„Hier." Bei dem Geräusch des sich öffnenden Reißverschlusses öffnete Draco vorsichtig die Augen und hob eine Augenbraue, als Fred seine Hose über die Schulter warf.

„Was hier?", schnaubte er, gar nicht damit zufrieden weniger Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.

„Äh… Vorspiel?" Fred grinste breit, was sich verflüchtigte, als Draco die Augen verdrehte.

„Nie im Leben", sagte er mit einem Lachen, rutschte auf den Ellenbogen nach unten und bettete den Hinterkopf auf dem Kissen. „Du liebst mich, oder? Ich bin ganz unerfahren und schüchtern. Dafür ist es noch viel zu früh…" Er schob die Lippen leicht vor und setzte einen unschuldigen Blick auf, der Fred grinsen ließ.

„So süß…" Fred öffnete Dracos Hemd, lehnte sich vor und küsste Haut, von der er nur träumen konnte, aber er tat es gut, also durfte er weitermachen, auch wenn Draco sich sein Hemd nicht von den Schultern streifen ließ.

Die Beine auf Freds Schultern schwingend wartete Draco die vorsichtigen Finger ab und fragte sich dabei, wann er zu so einer Vorzeige-Schwuchtel geworden war.

„Entspann dich", wisperte Fred zuckersüß, was Draco die Augen verdrehen ließ.

Er nutzte aus, dass sich der Schmerz nicht ganz verdrängen ließ, und klammerte sich an Freds Oberarmen fest. „Ich kann nicht. Es… Ich hab Angst…" Draco hatte Probleme sich ein Lachen zu verkneifen als Fred ihm beruhigend über den Oberschenkel strich.

„Brauchst du nicht. Ich würde eher sterben als dir wehzutun." Fred nickte bestätigend, was seinen Worten nicht unbedingt den Humor nahm, obwohl er sie todernst zu meinen schien – momentan. „Oh, Draco… du… Merlin, ich liebe dich…"

Und das wiederholte er mit jedem Stoß, was Draco zum Glück davon ablenkte hinzuhören. Außerdem gab er sich extra Mühe etwas lauter zu stöhnen, damit George auch etwas davon hatte, was seiner Meinung nach sehr großzügig war. Vor allem schien es aber geholfen zu haben zu erzählen, dass er ganz unschuldig und ängstlich war, denn Fred kümmerte sich sehr aufmerksam darum, dass Draco nicht aus Schmerz, sondern aus Lust schreien konnte.

Schweiß überströmt sackte der liebestrunkene Weasley auf Draco zusammen, konnte trotzdem nicht aufhören seine Hüfte zu bewegen und beteuerte weiterhin seine unendliche Liebe zu Draco, so bitterlich, dass man beinahe Mitleid bekommen konnte. Draco tätschelte ihm etwas unbeholfen den Rücken, versuchte zu ignorieren, dass er immer noch auf der Matratze auf und ab geschoben wurde, und presste einen kurzen Kuss auf die unangenehm nasse Stirn.

„Hör auf", wisperte er gegen das hochrote Ohr und Freds Bewegungen wurden tatsächlich langsamer, klangen endlich ab. Draco seufzte doch etwas genervt auf, als Fred ihn aber weiterhin unter sich begrub, das Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge vergrabend und nasse Küsse auf Dracos Hals verteilend.

„Ich liebe dich… Merlin, so sehr…" Fred rollte sich etwas zusammen, umklammerte Draco fest und lächelte, als er die Augen schloss. „Draco…"

„Jaah…" Draco seufzte und tätschelte den roten Haarschopf. „Sicher doch." Er zupfte beschäftigt in den roten Strähnen herum, was dem Schnurren nach zu urteilen wohl ganz angenehm war und Fred sogar schließlich einschlafen ließ. Dann ging auch endlich die Tür wieder auf und ein immer noch sehr zorniger George trat in das Zimmer.

„Du mieser, kleiner…"

Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Was?"

„Du hast meinen Bruder vergewaltigt!", schnauzte George ungehalten. „Geht's noch?"

„Ey, du hast mich mit dem hier eingesperrt!", gab Draco schnaubend zurück. „Weißt du wie dein Bruder mich angegrabbelt hat? Das hier war bei Weitem die… professionellste Lösung." Er ließ die Augenbrauen hüpfen als George leise knurrte. „Sei nicht neidisch, nur weil du nicht durftest, Georgie."

„Dafür wirst du büßen, Malfoy", drohte George, bevor er auf den Absätzen umdrehte und die Tür hinter sich zuknallte, seinen Bruder dadurch wieder dämmrig werden ließ.

„Oh… Draco…", hauchte Fred mit heiserer Stimme im Halbschlaf. „Ich liebe dich…"


	3. Wachsende Gefühle

**Wachsende Gefühle**

„Ein Breitband-Gegengift zu brauen erfordert höchste Konzentration, ansonsten endet es in dieser schlammigen Suppe, die Mr. Pritchard Miss Madley gerade aufdrängen wollte." Draco ignorierte Laura Madleys vor Schock weitaufgerissenes Fischmaul und schwang den Zauberstab um die Pampe in Pritchards Kessel zu entfernen, worüber der auch nicht glücklich schien.

„Aber, Sir…", wimmerte er und blickte sehnsüchtig in seinen Kessel, als wäre sein Taschengeld hineingefallen.

„Graham…" Draco seufzte auf und presste die Spitze seines Zauberstabes gegen Pritchards Brust, was dessen Unterlippe noch mehr beben ließ. „Irgendwo hier drin steckt so etwas Ähnliches wie Talent. Hören Sie einfach auf mit Laura zu flirten und konzentrieren Sie sich. Wer kann mir sagen, was passiert wäre, wenn Mr. Pritchard seinen Trank dem Opfer eines Plappertrankes verabreicht hätte?" Den Zauberstab zwischen den Fingern drehend wirbelte Draco herum und blickte zur Abwechslung mal nicht in die Runde, sondern stöhnte entnervt auf.

„Das Opfer würde sich immer noch nicht so gerne reden hören wie du, Malfoy", schnaubte George Weasley, mit verschränkten Armen am Türrahmen lehnend, wahrscheinlich schon eine ganze Weile.

„Danke für diesen äußerst hilfreichen Beitrag, Mr. Weasley. Dank Ihrer unzählbaren UTZe sind Sie sicherlich in der Lage mit Leichtigkeit Gegengifte aller Art herstellen zu können", presste Draco zwischen aufeinander mahlenden Kiefern hervor, versuchte aber sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. „Nun denn…" Er spazierte seelenruhig auf George zu, drehte sich dabei und deutete mit dem Zauberstab auf die Tafel, wo neue Anweisungen erschienen. „Sie haben dreißig Minuten um diesen Trank zu brauen und mir dann seine Wirkung zu erläutern, wer mir den Namen des Trankes nennen kann mir Morgen bei dem Gute-Augen-Trank helfen."

„Sollte man vielleicht mal Potter empfehlen", murmelte Pritchard, die Augen immer noch auf seinen Kessel gerichtet, wo es jetzt knallte, weil Draco ihn kurzerhand weggeblasen hatte.

„Bei solch schlauen Bemerkungen sollten Sie auf die Logik achten, Graham. Wer kann Mr. Pritchard erklären warum Mr. Whitby zu Recht giggelt, wie ein kleines Schulmädchen? Ah, Laura, hätte ich mir denken können. Aber kein Liebesgeflüster draus machen. Ich bin nur auf dem Gang." Damit drehte er sich um und packte George grob am Arm beförderte ihn aus dem Labor.

„Machst einen auf Lehrer, Malfoy? Passt überhaupt nicht zu dir", grummelte George, als Draco ihn mit voller Wucht fast gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand schleuderte.

„Halt's Maul, Weasley", schnarrte Draco, die Tür hinter sich zu ziehend. „Was willst du hier? Ich hab zu arbeiten."

„Jetzt hörst du dich schon wieder mehr wie der Bastard an, der meinen Bruder vom Arbeiten abhält", sagte George, verschränkte wieder die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich gegen die Wand.

Draco setzte ein fieses Grinsen auf, während er sich den weißen Kittel aufknöpfte, unter dem es leider nur im kalten Labor gemütlich warm war, im Flur dagegen brütend heiß. „So, so…", sagte er und stellte sich todesmutig Georges zornig brodelnden Augen, die ihn mit ihrem Braun an einen schlechten Gripsverschärfungs-Trank erinnerten. „Starrt er die ganze Zeit seufzend aus dem Fenster? Ich wusste ja, dass es doch noch amüsant werden würde."

„Das war es wert? Für sowas lässt du dich mal eben wie eine billige Hure durchvögeln?", zischte George arg angefressen.

Die Augen verdrehend winkte Draco ab. „Ich bin ein vielbeschäftigter Mann. Die einzige Möglichkeit für mich an Sex zu kommen ist diese Bande von naiven Praktikanten hinter mir oder mein Zaubertrankmeister", sagte er und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und da bevorzuge ich deinen Bruder wirklich."

„Mein Bruder kann dich nicht ausstehen", sagte George, rot vor Zorn werdend, als Draco auflachte.

„Jaah, deswegen erinnere ich mich haargenau, wie er mir ‚ich liebe dich' ins Ohr brabbelt", gab Draco amüsiert zurück.

„Weil du ihm einen verfluchten Liebestrank untergeschoben hast!", schnauzte George und stieß sich von der Wand ab, was Draco ignorierte, lieber gelangweilt seine Fingernägel musterte.

„Ich hab ihm nichts untergeschoben, sondern sehr offensichtlich etwas in seinen Rachen geschüttet. Sein Problem, wenn er schluckt", sagte Draco ruhig, George einen kurzen, gelangweilten Blick schenkend. „Wahrscheinlich hat er sich das sogar extra gefallen lassen, um seine Gefühle einfach mal zeigen zu können. Wie ein Mädchen…"

„Halt einfach dein Maul, Malfoy, und gib mir das verdammte Gegenmittel", presste George hervor, die Hände zu Fäusten ballend, damit Draco wohl nicht die zitternden Finger mitbekam, aber so wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit nur besonders auf sie gelenkt.

„Brauch ich nicht", seufzte Draco. „Es wird von alleine schwächer werden und dein Bruder wird sich… entlieben. Bis dahin darf er mich ruhig mal besuchen kommen, solange er nicht wieder will, dass ich meinen Mund benutze. Das darfst du weiterhin für ihn machen."

„Malfoy, ich hab ein Geschäft zu führen", meinte George ernst, was Draco mit einem skeptischen Blick quittierte.

„Netter Anzug, Weasley. Sind diese braunen Teile im Zehner-Pack billiger, damit du immer dasselbe wie dein Bruder anhaben kannst?", fragte er, streckte die Hand aus und zupfte an einem Knopfloch herum.

„Lenk nicht ab, verdammt nochmal. Wir verlieren Gold, wenn Fred lieber an deine… samtigweichen Hände denkt, anstatt seinen Job zu tun", schnaubte George, Dracos Hand wegschlagend.

„Anscheinend könnt ihr es euch leisten, dass du persönlich vorbeikommst, anstatt mir eine Eule zu schicken", sagte Draco und grinste, als rote Flecken auf Georges Wangen auftauchten. „Oder liegt es daran, dass du der unwichtige Zwilling bist? Das merkt man ja von vorneherein. Immer heißt es Fred und George, also, mich würde das ja fertig machen immer die Nummer Zwei zu sein."

„Jetzt hör mal gut zu, Malfoy", raunte George, lehnte sich langsam vor und packte Draco dann so plötzlich am Kragen, dass er ein Röcheln nicht unterdrücken konnte. „Wir finanzieren es momentan, dass du die Nummer eins sein kannst, also tust du gefälligst was ich sage und gibst mir meinen Bruder wieder."

Draco zischte leise, packte Georges Handgelenke und schubste ihn von sich weg, richtete sich seinen Kittel. „Jetzt stell dich mal nicht so an. Ich hab schon gesagt, dass es von alleine besser wird", murmelte er und verzog die Mundwinkel, als George ihn wieder nur anknurrte.

„Es steht mir bis hier", presste er hervor. „Immer nur Draco, Draco, Draco! Merlin, als ob irgendwas an einem blassen, dürren Kerlchen wie dir toll sein könnte! Kein Wunder, dass du einen Liebestrank brauchst, damit jemand dich anfasst."

Sich das Blondhaar aus der Stirn wischend drehte Draco sich um und griff nach der Tür.

„Hey!" George packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn zurück. „Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?!", spuckte er ihm regelrecht ins Gesicht und Draco wandte sich angewidert ab. Als sei es nicht schlimm genug in dieses sommersprossenbedeckte Gesicht schauen zu müssen, jetzt musste er sich hier schon wieder antatschen lassen.

„Ich muss mir das nicht geben", sagte er kalt. „Wenn du der Meinung bist, dass ich alles andere als attraktiv bin, dann frage ich mich, warum du getan hast, was du getan hast. Und das ist mein Grund deinem Bruder bestimmt kein Gegenmittel zu geben. Er hat es verdient, nachdem er sich an mir vergangen hat."

„Heißt das, du würgst mir auch sowas rein, wenn ich dich… du weißt schon?" George drehte die Hand um das eigene Gelenk, ließ Draco aber leider nicht los.

„Merlin, als ob du das tun würdest. Immerhin bin ich das hässlichste Wesen auf der ganzen Welt", murmelte Draco und senkte betroffen den Blick. „Dabei versuch ich alles, um öfter mal an die frische Luft zu gehen, aber es ist eben nicht so einfach mal für eine halbe Stunde aus dem Labor zu kommen…"

„Äh…" George schien irritiert bei Dracos großen Hundeaugen. „Okay, hör mal… Wir finden bestimmt eine Lösung dafür…"

„Wofür? Das klärt sich von alleine", sagte Draco leicht eingeschnappt. „Es tut ihm sicherlich gut, mal die wahre Liebe kennenzulernen."

„Fred hat sowas wie eine Freundin…", murmelte George kaum hörbar, wartete wohl darauf, dass Dracos Mimik einen schockierten Einschlag nahm, aber da konnte er lange warten.

„Das ist doch nicht mein Problem. Scheint ihm auch nicht wichtig zu sein, wenn er alles mitnimmt, was nicht schnell genug weglaufen kann", sagte er grinsend. „Oder sagst du das nur, damit ich, herzensgut wie ich bin, ihn schnell erlöse?"

George schloss einen Moment die Augen. „Würdest du das tun?"

„Nein", sagte Draco und seufzte schwer auf. „Geht das nochmal in deinen Dickschädel rein? Imaginäre Freundin, ja oder nein, dein Bruder mag mich jetzt eine Weile, versuch dich dran zu gewöhnen."

„Ich kann mich aber nicht daran gewöhnen, dass er… vor Sehnsucht vergeht!" George raufte sich die Haare und schenkte Draco tatsächlich sowas wie einen flehenden Blick. „Malfoy, können wir nicht… einen Kompromiss… Wie wär's, wenn du ihn einfach mal besuchen würdest? Nur eine halbe Stunde, oder so, damit er wieder… voller Elan an die Arbeit geht."

Draco hob eine Augenbraue. „Und warum sollte ich das tun?", fragte er und gluckste. „Damit würdest du mir nur wieder etwas schulden. Momentan sind wir Quitt."

Die Schultern etwas hängen lassend sah man George ziemlich genau an wie sehr ihm das widerstrebte, aber er atmete tief durch und zauberte ein verschlagenes Grinsen auf Dracos Gesicht. „Okay, gut, ich… mach was du willst, aber bitte, bitte besuch Fred und sei verdammt nochmal nett, ja? Nicht dieses zimperliche Gequietsche, klar?" Er streckte die Hand aus und Draco musterte sie angewidert.

„Eine halbe Stunde?" Draco hob zögerlich die Hand. „Und du tust mir einen Gefallen?"

George packte Dracos Hand und zerquetschte sie fast, verteilte auf jeden Fall jede Menge Schweiß auf Dracos Haut. „Wo sollen wir –"

„Nicht so einen Gefallen, du Vollidiot!", platzte es aus Draco heraus und er spürte seine Wangen leicht rosa werden, riss seine Hand von George weg. „Dafür kann ich deinen Bruder missbrauchen, wenn ich wollte. So nötig hab ich's auch wieder nicht." Auch wenn die Erinnerung gerade einen angenehmen Schauer über Dracos Rücken jagte. Sich räuspernd schüttelte er den Kopf und versuchte sein Gesicht ausdruckslos aussehen zu lassen.

„Oh…" Dracos Ego ließ es gar nicht zu die Spur Enttäuschung in Georges Stimme zu überhören. „Was… willst du dann?", fragte George verwirrt.

„Wäre zu schön, wenn ich dir das jetzt schon verrate, nicht wahr?" Draco ließ die Augenbrauen hüpfen, schaute auf seine Uhr und zurück zu George, der nachdenklich die Stirn in Falten gelegt hatte. „Gut, ich hab die Bande noch fünf Minuten am Hals, dann muss ich die Rattenmilz in einen eurer bescheuerten Tränke hinzugeben und ja… eigentlich wollte ich etwas essen gehen, hab ich heut noch nicht, aber…"

„Du hast noch nichts gegessen? Es ist fünf Uhr nachmittags!", führte George sich wie Dracos Mutter auf, was ihn die Augen verdrehen ließ.

„Anscheinend komm ich auch nicht dazu, wenn ich euch besuchen muss", sagte Draco unbeeindruckt. „Und solange hab ich auch nicht Zeit. Um sechs halte ich einen Vortrag über den Missbrauch von Felix Felicis bei Quidditch in Hörsaal B… Falls du Interesse hast, der ist offen für alle." Draco grinste, als George hastig den Kopf schüttelte. „Hab ich mir gedacht."

„Du… hast ja ne ganze Menge zu tun", sagte George, als hätte er bis eben gedacht Draco würde zwei Stunden im Labor sitzen, so wie früher im Zaubertrankunterricht, und dann nach Hause gehen können. „Aber solange du Fred einschieben kannst."

„Ich schiebe ihn ganz sicher nicht ein", sagte Draco mit heruntergezogenen Mundwinkeln. „Eine halbe Stunde reicht dafür nicht. Dein Bruder ist ein bisschen sehr schmusebedürftig."

George vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. „Ich… meinte das auch nicht so. Auch egal, solange… Malfoy, da kommt schwarzer Rauch unter der Tür durch."

Die Augen aufreißend fuhr Draco herum und stöhnte genervt auf, als George die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. „Verdammt, und dabei hatten die doch alle ein verfluchtes Ohnegleichen in Zaubertränke!", regte er sich auf, riss die Tür auf und erstickte Georges Abschiedsgruß so durch eine Menge Husten.

Es stellte sich raus, dass der Qualm nicht der Grund einer großen Schummel-Aktion während der UTZ-Prüfungen gewesen war, sondern einfach nur ganz normale Blödheit, weil jemand seinen Kittel in Brand gesetzt hatte, anstatt Feuer unter seinem Kessel zu machen. Letztendlich raubte dieses Unglück Draco leider nur Zeit, die er hätte nutzen können um sich einen Kesselkuchen reinzuwürgen, bevor er die Weasleys besuchen musste. So stand er aber leider mit knurrenden Magen vor einem Laden, indem nur so abstruse Sachen wie Nasch-und-Schwänz-Leckereien verkauft wurden und das Letzte, was Draco wollte, war schwänzen. Na ja, eigentlich hätte er nichts dagegen diesen Pflichtbesuch zu schwänzen…

Sobald er einen Fuß in den Laden gesetzt hatte wurden die Kunden auseinander geschubst und zwei kräftige Arme versuchten ihn umzubringen – oder zu umarmen, Draco wusste es nicht so genau, aber sein Röcheln brachte Fred dazu etwas lockerer zu lassen.

„Da bist du ja endlich", hauchte Fred, umfasste Dracos Gesicht und machte Anstalten ihn zu küssen, aber Draco wich leicht zurück, fing sich einen verwirrten Blick.

„Die starren alle", presste Draco steif lächelnd hervor.

„Oh!", machte Fred, packte Draco am Arm und zerrte ihn hinter sich her in einen nicht sehr gemütlichen Lagerraum, ignorierte George, der zusammen mit Verity hinter dem Tresen den Kopf schüttelte, dabei einfach. „Hier ist…"

„…es auch nicht sehr romantisch", seufzte Draco, löste seine Hand von Freds und tat sich den dämlichen, unverständlichen Blick an. „Egal…"

Jetzt strahlte er wieder. „Du warst neulich einfach weg", murmelte Fred und versuchte Dracos Hand wieder zu bekommen. „Und keine Eule hast du geschrieben."

„Du auch nicht", sagte Draco und verschränkte eingeschnappt die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich hätte mir ja denken können, dass es wieder nur um das Eine ging." Es war äußerst amüsant wie verzweifelt Fred auf einmal aussah.

„Nein! Gar nicht… Ich… war ein bisschen deprimiert… Darf ich dich umarmen?", sagte er so schnell, dass er sich verhaspelte.

Draco verdrehte die Augen und streckte die Arme aus, wurde kurz darauf wieder fast zerquetscht. Schwer seufzend tätschelte er Freds Rücken und versuchte nicht zimperlich zu quietschen, als Fred eine Hand in seinen Haaren vergrub und sie durcheinanderbrachte, bevor er das Gesicht darin vergrub.

„Ähm…" Nachdem er den merkwürdigen Geruch bemerkt hatte zog Fred sich zurück, starrte Draco verwirrt an. „Du riechst… nach Rauch… Nicht, dass ich das nicht mögen würde. Ich liebe alles an dir", säuselte er und grinste verträumt.

Draco nickte lächelnd. „Meine Praktikanten haben fast mein Labor abgebrannt", sagte er und seufzte schwer auf bei dem Gedanken an das Chaos, das er noch nicht ganz hatte beseitigen können.

„Dir ist aber nichts passiert, oder?", keuchte Fred geschockt, umfasste wieder Dracos Gesicht und drehte es mit besorgter Miene hin und her. „Wenn das zu gefährlich ist, dann –"

„Das passiert ständig. Wie in Hogwarts", ging Draco dazwischen, bevor der Beschützerinstinkt noch seinen Job in Gefahr brachte. „Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, auch wenn ich das sehr… schmeichelnd finde."

„Ich mache mir aber Sorgen. George sagt, du isst nicht genug", sagte Fred und übersah Dracos Augenrollen zum Glück, weil er sich gerade umdrehte. „Wir machen gleich Pause und dann –"

„Moment." Draco hob abwehrend die Hände, als Fred ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. „Wir? Da ich im Grunde ja schon Pause habe… meinst du dich und deinen Bruder?" Fred nickte. „Du willst… was mit mir machen… mit mir und deinem Bruder?"

Fred zuckte mit den Schultern. „George und ich machen alles zusammen", sagte er und starrte Draco fasziniert an, als der geschockt den Mund öffnete. „Oh, ich hab deine Lippen vermisst…" Er lehnte sich vor und bekam Dracos Wange hingehalten, was ihn nicht zu stören schien, weil er einfach einen fetten Schmatzer auf die rosawerdende Haut drückte. „Deine… Lippen… Draco…"

Das Gefühl von Freds Lippen und Zähnen auf Dracos Wange und Kiefer war nicht gerade angenehm, also drehte Draco den Kopf und öffnete den Mund. Freds Lippen verschlossen seine sofort gierig und schon wieder brachten die langen Finger seine Haare durcheinander. Draco stellte wieder einmal fest, dass er durchaus Multitaskingfähig war, als er gleichzeitig auf die Uhr schauen und Freds Zunge davon abhalten konnte, ihn zu ersticken.

„Ich hab dich so vermisst", murmelte Fred, bevor er Draco gegen die Wand schob.

„Zwanzig Minuten", wisperte Draco gegen die anderen Lippen, worauf Fred sich ruckartig löste.

„Verflucht, fast vergessen. Mitkommen", befahl er, fasste Dracos Hand und zerrte ihn hinter sich her, durch den Laden ins obere Stockwerk. Draco stellte fest, dass die Zwillinge ihre Wohnung diesmal wohl auch richtig aufgeräumt hatten. Auch wenn er lieber nicht diesen Schrank in der Ecke öffnen sollte, dessen Türen sich merkwürdig spannten, obwohl das Holz sehr robust aussah.

„Ich dachte, wir essen was Kleines", sagte Fred und schob Draco auf einen kleinen Tisch zu, der letztes Mal noch nicht dagewesen war, aber mit der weißen Tischdecke, den Blumen und der dämlichen Kerze bezweifelte Draco ohnehin, dass die Weasleys den für ihre gemeinsamen Abende verwendeten.

„Süß…", murmelte Draco und schenkte Fred ein steifes Lächeln, als er sich auf einen Stuhl setzte, von Fred eine Serviette auf den Schoß gelegt bekam. „Ähm…" Das Essen lag schon auf dem Teller, sah auch ganz annehmbar aus, aber Draco traute ihm nicht so ganz.

„Keine Bange, das hab ich von Mum", sagte Fred, als Draco anscheinend nicht sehr gut verbergen konnte, wie wenig er dem Essen traute. „Sie würde auch nicht wollen, dass ich mein Baby verhungern lasse." Bevor Draco sich über den Spitznamen beschweren konnte, hatte Fred ihm noch einen überschwänglichen Kuss aufgedrückt.

Überrascht blinzelnd schaute Draco auf seinen Teller, während ihm liebevoll ein paar Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn gestrichen wurden. „Ähm, danke", sagte er und sah zu Fred, der ihn anstrahlte, als wäre eben die Sonne aufgegangen. „Willst du dich nicht setzen? Das macht mich nervös."

„Oh, wenn ich sitze ändert das auch nichts an meiner Nervosität", gluckste Fred, ließ sich aber neben Draco fallen und stützte verträumt lächelnd die Ellenbogen auf den Tisch. „Iss…"

„Äh…" Draco spießte eine gekochte Karotte auf und führte sie unter Freds erwartungsvollem Blick zum Mund, bevor er sie wieder auf den Teller knallte. „So geht das nicht", sagte er und räusperte sich, bekam sofort einen Becher Kürbissaft in die Hand gedrückt. „Danke, aber… ich kann nicht, wenn du mich so anstarrst."

„Oh, schade…" Fred wandte sich seinem Teller zu und starrte dann auf den dritten, der Draco gegenüber auf dem Tisch lag. „Es gefällt dir einfach nicht, oder? Ich war nie gut in sowas."

„Nein!", rief Draco aus und tätschelte unbeholfen Freds Arm. „Es… Es ist toll. Sowas hat noch nie jemand für mich getan." Und er fand es auch wirklich niedlich, vor allem als Fred ihn jetzt anstrahlte, als hätte Draco ihm gerade eine Million Galleonen versprochen.

„Kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen", sagte Fred grinsend, brachte Draco so fast zum Erröten, was er dann doch noch hinkriegte, als er vorsichtig Dracos Hand griff und seine Finger davon abhielt auf der Tischdecke herumzuklopfen. „Es ist ein Wunder, dass da noch kein Ring an deinem Finger ist."

Draco gluckste und schüttelte wortlos den Kopf, senkte den Blick auf die sommersprossenbedeckten Finger, die sich mit seinen verknoteten. Der warme Atem, der auf seine Lippen traf, ließ ihn wieder hochschauen, direkt in die tiefbraunen Augen seines Gegenübers, der schon wieder dem Bedürfnis nachgab Draco küssen zu wollen.

Wozu er diesmal allerdings keine Gelegenheit bekam, weil die Tür aufging und George hineinspazierte, was Draco dazu veranlasste sich nicht nur wegzudrehen, sondern auch seine Hand wegzuziehen.

„Ihr habt gewartet!", sagte George freudig und ließ sich Draco gegenüber auf den Stuhl plumpsen. „Malfoy bringt dir ja Manieren bei, Fred." Die George auch gebrauchen könnte, so wie er sich jetzt über sein Essen hermachte.

Die Augen verdrehend machte Draco sich auch endlich mal daran seinen Magen zu füllen. Zwar war das Essen nichts im Gegensatz zu dem der Hauselfen von Malfoy Manor, aber mal etwas ganz anderes und… zu ertragen. Vor allem mit leerem Magen.

„Er bringt das Beste in mir zum Vorschein", säuselte Fred, der es doch nicht lassen konnte Draco beim Essen anzuschmachten.

„Jaah, deine faule Seite", sagte George, den Mund voller Karotten. „Hast du die Abrechnung endlich angefangen?"

„George, wir sind beim Essen", gab Fred in einem übertrieben ernsten Ton zurück, bevor er gluckste. „Du klingst wie Percy."

„Percy hätte sich schon längst aus dem Fenster geworfen bei deiner Arbeitsmoral", schmatzte George und schwenkte zu Draco. „Sag doch auch mal was dazu."

„Ich hab damit gar nichts zu tun", sagte Draco abwehrend, bevor er extra lange auf einer Karotte herumkaute.

„Ja, zieh Draco da mal nicht mit rein. Ich kümmer mich heute Abend drum", sagte Fred und seufzte schwer. „Aber nur weil mein Baby arbeiten muss… Ich leide mit dir, Draco…"

„Äh…" Draco grinste. „Danke. Aber ihr habt ja auch was davon, also…" Er zuckte leicht, als ein Fuß sich an seinem Bein zu schaffen machte. Immer noch steif grinsend sah er zu Fred, der verträumt aufseufzte, und schwenkte zu George, der ein leises Knurren hören ließ. Wenigstens war so ausgeschlossen, dass es der böse Zwilling war, der mit den Zehen schon Dracos Knie erreicht hatte.

„Dann hast du schon irgendwas Nützliches erreicht?", presste George hervor, bevor er sich einen Haufen gekochtes Gemüse in den Mund schaufelte.

„George, wir sind beim Essen", schnaubte Fred dazwischen, bevor er Draco schnell wieder anlächelte, wobei es ihn auch nicht zu stören schien, dass Draco unauffällig versuchte seinen Fuß herunterzuschieben. „Musst du jetzt ständig über die Arbeit reden?"

„Ist schon in Ordnung", sagte Draco und räusperte sich um das dumpfe Geräusch zu übertönen, das ertönte, als Freds Fuß auf dem Boden landete. Merkwürdigerweise zogen beide Brüder gleichzeitig ein komisches Gesicht, was Draco sich schnell auf seine Karotten fixieren ließ. Er vermisste ein bisschen Fleisch und… war das da Käse? Die Mundwinkel verziehend rührte Draco in dem Gemüse herum und schaute auf, als er sich beobachtet fühlte, was tatsächlich der Fall war. Vier braune Augenpaare waren stur auf ihn gerichtet und irgendein Fuß fummelte schon wieder an seinem Hosenbein herum.

„Ja, und?", drängelte George, der die Zeit, die er mit Draco verbringen musste, anscheinend wenigstens sinnvoll nutzen wollte.

„Ich arbeite an ein paar weniger langfristig schädlichen Zusammensetzungen. Nicht, dass die jetzigen Stoffe groß etwas ausrichten würden, aber wenn das Ministerium es will, dann muss man sogar einen Kerl heiraten und ein Baby mit ihm kriegen", sagte Draco, ein Quietschen unterdrückend, als der Fuß anscheinend mehr wollte als an seinem Bein rumfummeln. Draco biss die Zähne aufeinander und schlug kurzerhand die Beine übereinander. Leider trugen die Zwillinge schon wieder den exakt selben enttäuschten Ausdruck zur Ausschau, was Draco arg verwirrte.

„Wir waren so stolz auf unsere Produkte", seufzte Fred.

„Und jetzt ruiniert ein Malfoy sie", fügte George hinzu, versuchte sich mit seinem Essen aufzuheitern.

„Draco macht das bestimmt ganz toll", sagte Fred und strahlte Draco an, dessen Ego überhaupt nicht unter Georges Bemerkung gelitten hatte. „Immerhin hat Belby ihn uns nicht umsonst empfohlen… Merlin, ich sollte ihm dafür danken, dass er dich wieder in mein Leben gebracht hat, Baby."

„Könntest du wirklich mit diesem ‚Baby' aufhören?", presste Draco hervor. „Dann verrat ich dir Professor Belbys Lieblingsblumen und du kannst ihm eine Karte schre…schreiben." Draco räusperte sich, hochkonzentriert darauf dem notgeilen Fuß nicht zu erlauben zwischen seine Beine zu schlüpfen.

„Mach ruhig weiter, Fred, er steht drauf", sagte George und brachte Draco fast dazu seinen Kürbissaft über den halben Tisch zu spucken.

„Bitte was?", presste er hervor.

George legte grinsend den Kopf schief. „Baby?", sagte er langsam. „Woran hattest du denn gedacht?"

Sicher nicht an den Fuß, der den Schockmoment ausgenutzt hatte um unter die Serviette auf Dracos Schoß zu schlüpfen und ihn zu ärgern. George einen finsteren Blick zuschießend griff Draco die fremden Zehen, rutschte auf dem Stuhl leicht zurück und versuchte den großen Fuß unauffällig loszuwerden.

„Ich hab an gar nichts gedacht", murmelte Draco. „In Freds Gegenwart fällt es mir unwahrscheinlich schwer mich zu konzentrieren." Als er den Fuß losgeworden war griff er Freds Hand und warf ihm einen verliebten Blick zu, worauf Freds Mundwinkel regelrecht nach oben schossen. „Aber leider…" Draco seufzte schwer auf. „…muss ich auch schon wieder." Er legte die Serviette auf den Tisch und stand auf, gleichzeitig mit Fred, der seine Hände griff.

„Ich verdiene genug. Eigentlich musst du nicht –"

„Fred!", fuhr George dazwischen, einige Möhrchen auf dem Tisch verteilend. „Malfoy hat genug Kohle. Der arbeitet aus für uns eh unerfindlichen Gründen."

Fred gab ein leises verstehendes Geräusch von sich. „Aber er ist doch grad erst…"

„Ich halte einen Vortrag über den Missbrauch von Felix Felicis bei Quidditch. Er ist offen für alle, wenn du… mitkommen willst", sagte Draco, fing sich einen tödlichen Blick von George, während Fred ein Grinsen zeigte, das beinahe zu groß für sein Gesicht war.

„Wie könnte ich mir einen stundenlangen Vortrag aus deinem Munde entgehen lassen?", stieß Fred mit einem Seufzen aus, worauf George kurzerhand den Kopf auf seinen Teller knallte, einen perplexen Blick von seinem Bruder erntend. „Was?"

Gemüse floss regelrecht über Georges Gesicht als er es hob und seinen Bruder verzweifelt anstarrte. „Du wolltest die Abrechnung machen, Fred", presste er hervor.

„Das kann ich auch später machen", winkte Fred ab, schnell wieder Dracos Hände greifend und ihn anstrahlend. „Oh, Draco… Das bisschen Ruß auf deiner Schläfe würde niemanden sonst so gut stehen."

Schlagartig errötend versuchte Draco ein Kichern zu unterdrücken, das viel zu mädchenhaft für ihn klang. Georges finsterer Blick konnte aber nichts daran ändern, dass er ziemlich verlegen zur Seite schaute und sich das Lächeln nicht verkneifen konnte, als Fred ihm einen feuchten Kuss auf die Fingerknöchel drückte.

„Merlin, lass das… Wie peinlich", presste er hervor.

„Ja, Fred, das ist wirklich peinlich", schnaubte George, dem anscheinend der Appetit vergangen war. „Aber gut, geh mit ihm, solange du später noch den verdammten Prapierkamm erledigst…"

„Papierkram", korrigierte Fred und schien sich sehr über Dracos Schmunzeln zu freuen. „Wie goldig." Er legte die Hand auf Dracos Wange und zog ihn nach vorne, um seinen Bruder zum Würgen zu bringen. „Ich appariere uns weg von diesem homophoben Bastard, Baby."

„Hör aber mit dem ‚Baby' auf", sagte Draco, warf George einen hochmütigen Blick zu und klammerte sich an Fred, der die Arme um ihn schlang, damit sie zusammen in ihr Happy End apparieren konnten.

Welches in diesem besonderen Fall aus einem Saal voller Zauberer mit Bärten, Presseleuten und Dracos Praktikanten-Fanclub bestand, zu dem Fred sich passenderweise gesellte, obwohl er es sich zweimal überlegen sollte Pritchard und Madley beim Knutschen zu stören.

„Ah, wie ich sehe hast du einen Mr. Weasley mitgebracht", freute Professor Belby sich, Draco an der Schulter fassend und hinter sich her in die Mitte des Saales schleifend. „Es ist immer gut sich mit seinen Sponsoren gutzustellen."

„Ja, das sehe ich genauso", sagte Draco und schaute grinsend über die Schulter, wo Fred ihm hastig zuwinkte. „Wirklich, eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht…"

„Bitte wie, bitte was?" Professor Belby drehte sich verwirrt im Kreis, erntete dafür einige Lacher, aber nicht von Draco, der seine Notizen heraufbeschwor und seinen Zaubertrankmeister aus seinem Bild schob, damit er das beste Licht für die Fotos der Presse abbekam. Auch wenn er es eigentlich hatte vermeiden wollen wie ein schüchternes Schulmädchen zu erröten, nur weil der dämliche Weasley ihn immer noch angrinste. Aufgrund eines Liebestrankes, wohlgemerkt. Draco sollte das nicht vergessen.

Genauso wenig wie er jetzt seinen Vortrag vergessen sollte. Schließlich hatte er seinen Sommer damit verbracht ihn vorzubereiten und wenn er es jetzt in den Sand setzte, dann würde er seine Zeit ewig damit verschwenden ab und an einen Artikel in diesem unpopulären britischen Zaubertrankjournal zu veröffentlichen. Hiermit standen ihm ganz Europa und die USA offen, wenn er es nur nicht versaute und hätte George das gewusst, dann würde es wohl immer noch nicht zu schätzen wissen, dass Draco seinen Bruder eingeschoben hatte.

Gut, vielleicht war er ansatzweise froh darüber, dass er Fred jetzt immer noch am Hals hatte, weil er anscheinend doch nicht so blöd war, wie Draco immer geglaubt hatte, oder er stellte absichtlich genau solche Fragen, die Draco aus dem Stehgreif beantworten konnte, aber immer noch sein Publikum beeindrucken konnte. Außer Professor Belby vielleicht, der aber viel zu aufgeregt war um mehr zu tun, als Draco fest die Daumen zu drücken. Seine Hände waren auch noch ganz schwitzig als er Draco zweieinhalb Stunden später gratulierte.

„Ausgezeichnet, mein Junge, ausgezeichnet… Vielleicht etwas ausführlicher das nächste Mal, aber…"

„Professor, ich glaub, keiner hier wäre noch länger geblieben", sagte Draco und deutete auf Pritchard, der ärgerlich versuchte Madley zu wecken, die seine Schulter als Kissen benutzt hatte. „Anscheinend hab ich sie gelangweilt…"

„Ach, nimm dir das nicht zu Herzen, Draco", sagte Professor Belby, während sich der Saal allmählich leerte. Draco hoffte auch inständig, dass alle Fragen geklärt waren und er jetzt ins Bett konnte. „Deinem Sponsor scheint es gefallen zu haben. Mr. Weasley! Freut mich Sie hier so schnell wiederzusehen." Professor Belby schüttelte Freds Hand, als der sich von hinten an Draco herangeschlichen hatte und ihn anscheinend erschrecken wollte, was Professor Belby ihm jetzt versaut hatte.

„Jaah…" Fred schüttelte immer noch Professor Belbys Hand, hatte die andere auf Dracos Schulter gelegt und grinste ihn an. „Konnte ich mir ja nicht entgehen lassen. Sehr gut gemacht, Draco. Wärst du Professor Snape gewesen, dann wär ich abgehauen."

„Äh, danke…", sagte Draco und schob Freds Arm von seiner Schulter.

„Läuft die Zusammenarbeit gut?", fragte Professor Belby neugierig. „Draco tendiert in letzter Zeit leicht zum Perfektionismus. Das war ganz anders als er hier angefangen hat. Ist nie aufgetaucht, der Gute. Konnte ja schon alles."

Draco hob abwehrend eine Hand. „Ganz so war das nun auch wieder nicht", sagte er und räusperte sich verlegen.

„Ach, kann ich mir schon vorstellen… Aber alles läuft super", sagte Fred und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen, was Draco fast die Augen verdrehen ließ.

„Das ist wundervoll!", platzte es euphorisch aus Professor Belby heraus und er schien schon wieder kurz davor zu sein sich auf der Stelle zu drehen. „Ah, ich wünschte, ich könnte mich noch etwas unterhalten, aber die Zeit rieselt davon wie zermahlene Schlangenzähne. Hat mich gefreut, Mr. Weasley."

„Ebenfalls", sagte Fred, wieder die Hand von Dracos Professor schüttelnd und sogar winkend, als Professor Belby sich noch einmal umdrehte. „Du hast ja wirklich eine halbe Ewigkeit geredet", wandte Fred sich Draco zu, der sich daran gemacht hatte seine Notizen zusammen zu suchen.

„Du hättest aufstehen und gehen können", sagte er und seufzte auf. „Oder einschlafen, wie Laura Madley."

„Oh… macht dich das fertig?", fragte Fred, streckte die Hand aus und fuhr mit dem Handrücken über Dracos Wange.

„Das jemand während meinem Vortrag einschläft? Nein, das interessiert mich natürlich überhaupt nicht", sagte Draco kalt und verdrehte die Augen, als Fred grinste. „Es war wichtig für mich und mein Feedback bestand aus einer schnarchenden Schülerin. Jedenfalls solange bis ich die nächste Ausgabe dieses scheiß Käseblatts in den Händen halte."

„Es gibt eine Zeitung für Zaubertränke?", fragte Fred mit großen Augen.

Draco verzog ungehalten die Mundwinkel. „Nein, aber _über_ Zaubertränke", schnaubte er, „und sowas wie du hat natürlich freiwillig nur Comics über Martin Miggs, den mickrigen Muggel angerührt."

„Das war Ron", gab Fred immer noch grinsend zurück, was Draco allmählich nervte.

„Hätte ich mir denken können", murmelte er und klemmte sich seine Notizen unter den Arm, machte sich auf den Weg den Hörsaal zu verlassen, Fred dicht auf den Fersen. „Hör mal, Fred, es war… süß, dass du dir das angetan hast, aber ich bin müde", sagte er, als sie den Eingangsbereich der Akademie erreichten, die schon fast komplett im Dunkeln lag. Draußen leuchteten die Sterne hell am Nachthimmel und der kühle Herbstwind wehte einige goldgelbe Blätter von den noch dichten Baumkronen auf die Allee.

„Wirklich?", fragte Fred enttäuscht, die Hände auf Dracos Wangen legend. „Aber ich hab dich vermisst." Er beugte sich herunter und lehnte die Stirn gegen Dracos, worauf der ihn wegdrückte.

„Nicht hier, ja? Wenn jemand sieht, dass ausgerechnet du mich antatschst, dann schadet das meiner ganzen Karriere", sagte er abweisend, drehte sich um und verließ die Akademie.

„Aber hier ist doch niemand!", trällerte Fred merkwürdig gut gelaunt, fasste Draco um die Hüfte und presste sich von hinten an ihn, so ruckartig, dass Draco fast seine Notizen fallenließ, und die wollte er doch zur Abwechslung mal ordentlich abheften. „Und ich musste dich die ganze Zeit anstarren", wisperte Fred ihm ins Ohr, wollte es gleich darauf vollsabbern, aber Draco drehte sich in seinen Armen herum und klammerte sich an seine Notizen.

„Du wolltest mich aus dem Konzept bringen", sagte er patzig und versuchte zu ignorieren, dass Fred nicht genug von seiner Atemwolke bekommen konnte. „Wie du da gesessen hast… mit deinem dämlichen Grinsen."

„Es hat dich aus dem Konzept gebracht? Wann?", wollte Fred wissen, die Arme fest um Draco schließend.

„Ich…" Draco zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, verwirrt über das schnelle Klopfen seines Herzens. „Ein paar Mal…", murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst und ließ Fred widerstandslos sein Kinn anheben, schluckte bei dem warmen Atem der auf seine Lippen traf.

„Das muss dir doch nicht peinlich sein", sagte Fred grinsend und lehnte sich vor. „Ich liebe dich doch auch…" Bevor Draco protestieren konnte wurden seine Lippen verschlossen und er musste sich voll und ganz darauf konzentrieren seine Notizen festzuhalten, so stark zitterten seine Hände plötzlich.

„Ich bin müde", hauchte Draco gegen die anderen Lippen sobald er die Gelegenheit dazu hatte.

„Und bei mir schläft es sich hervorragend", sagte Fred, ließ seine Zunge langsam über Dracos halboffenstehende Lippen fahren und lenkte ihn so genug ab um einfach mit ihm disapparieren zu können.

Draco spürte die Bettkante in seine Kniekehlen drücken, fühlte warme Hände unter seinem Hemd und kurz darauf einen schweren Körper über sich und die federnde Matratze, die seinen Sturz auffing. Er klammerte sich immer noch haltsuchend an seine Pergamente, die unter Freds Körper zerknitterten, und ihm dann auch noch entrissen wurden, als Fred es sich zur Aufgabe machte Draco auszupacken, wie ein Kind seine Geschenke unterm Weihnachtsbaum.

Und Draco konnte nicht anders, als die hungrigen Küsse zu erwidern, selbst plötzlich hitzig an fremden Klamotten zu zerren und schließlich seine Hände sogar in Freds Hose wiederzufinden, wo er sie eigentlich nie hatte haben wollen…

„Oh, Draco, dämliche Wurzeln schneiden ist eine Ver-Verschwendung für deine Hände", plapperte der bescheuerte Weasley und bekam dafür Dracos Lippen aufgedrückt, wurde kurzerhand auf den Rücken gerollt. Seine Hüfte fest gegen Freds pressend spürte Draco mit Zufriedenheit das Stöhnen gegen seine Zunge vibrieren.

Den kurzen Moment, den er brauchte um sich das Hemd über den Kopf zu ziehen, nutzte Fred schamlos aus um ihn fast aus dem Bett zu werfen, als er ihn wieder herumdrehte. In einer einzigen Bewegung riss er Draco die Hose herunter und presste seine Hand etwas zu ungeduldig zwischen Dracos Beine, die der schnell anwinkelte. Er richtete sich halb auf und klammerte sich an Freds Rücken, dämpfte sein Keuchen indem er das Gesicht fest gegen den dünnen Stoff des klischeehaften weißen Unterhemdes drückte.

„Du weißt, dass ich dich liebe, ja?", keuchte Fred ihm ins Ohr, sich ungeschickt aus seiner Hose strampelnd. „Ja?"

„Ja, ja doch", presste Draco ungeduldig hervor, drückte Fred hoch und setzte sich so schnell wie möglich auf ihn. Den Schmerz ignorierend grub Draco die kurzen Fingernägel tief in Freds Rücken, krallte sich mit der anderen Hand in den feuerroten Haaren fest und begann sich schnell und heftig zu bewegen.

„Merlin, so sehr", stöhnte Fred, vollkommen unkontrolliert die Finger in Dracos Hüfte greifend. „Ich liebe dich so sehr…"

„Ja, verdammt nochmal", presste Draco zwischen aufeinander gepressten Zähnen hervor und küsste Fred, bevor der noch mehr brabbeln konnte. Der Rhythmus war zu schnell und Draco zu müde um das lange auszuhalten, also schubste er Fred brutal auf den Rücken als er seinen Höhepunkt erreichte und ließ sich selbst erschöpft nach hinten fallen.

Schwer atmend tastete er nach Freds Hand und zog leicht an ihr. „Herkommen", keuchte er und seufzte zufrieden auf, als sich zwei Arme um ihn schlangen. „Festhalten… mhm…" Die Augen schließend schmiegte er sich dicht gegen die immer noch mit Stoff bedeckte Brust und verteilte trotzdem ein paar kurze Küsse auf ihr.

„Hast mich auch vermisst, hm?", murmelte Fred ihm ins Ohr.

Draco grinste, die Wärme genießend die ihn vollkommen einzuschließen schien. „Ich… nicht weggehen…" Er klammerte sich fest, als Fred Anstalten machte sich aufzurichten.

„Fred muss noch die Abrechnung machen." Hinter ihnen ging das Licht an. Draco fuhr mit einem erschrockenen Keuchen herum und rollte sich kurzerhand über Fred, um sich hinter ihm vor Georges finsterem Blick verstecken zu können. Den leuchtenden Zauberstab zwischen den Fingern drehend starrte George sie an, hatte anscheinend die ganze Zeit im anderen Bett gelegen und gesehen… gehört… Draco kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Äh, jaah…", sagte Fred, den es gar nicht zu stören schien, dass sein Bruder nebenan lag. „Ich wiege dich gerne in den Schlaf, Draco, aber ich muss wirklich…" Er seufzte schwer und schlang einen Arm um Dracos Schulter, presste ihn wieder gegen seine Brust. „…auch mal arbeiten… Du kannst mein Bett haben und warten, dann können wir das auch gerne nochmal ausgiebiger wiederholen."

Draco hob eine Augenbraue und zerrte die Decke bis an sein Kinn, als George sich leicht aufrichtete um ihn besser mustern zu können. „Dein Bruder ist hier. Er war die _ganze Zeit_ hier!"

Fred zuckte mit den Schultern und George gluckste.

„Hast du das gewusst?!", platzte es aus Draco raus.

„Wo soll er denn sonst sein?", fragte Fred grinsend, als wäre das von Anfang an klar gewesen. Seine Hand strich über Dracos bebende Schulter, über seinen Rücken und legte sich auf seinen Hintern, packte fest zu. „Das stört dich doch nicht etwa, oder?", raunte er Draco ins Ohr, bevor er seine Zähne fest hineingrub, Draco zum Keuchen brachte.

„Was? Dass er sich vielleicht einen runtergeholt hat, während wir Sex hatten? Nein, was soll mich daran denn stören?", gab Draco eingeschnappt zurück, die Hände abwehrend gegen Freds Brust stemmend. „Das ist das Letzte, was ich an diesem verdammt langen Tag gebrauchen kann. Ein Voyeur…"

„Oh, Draco ist zimperlich", säuselte Fred und zog Draco wieder an sich. „Mein armes Baby…"

„Ich hatte auch einen langen Tag", mischte George sich ein. „Wie wäre es mit einer Entschuldigung, weil ihr mich mit eurem Gekeuche und Gestöhne geweckt habt?"

„Krieg ich vielleicht erstmal eine Entschuldigung?", schnappte Draco zurück.

Fred räusperte sich. „Ich gehe die Abrechnung machen. Viel Spaß!" Damit schlug er die Decke beiseite und schlüpfte in seine Hose, bevor er aus dem Zimmer hüpfte, Draco einen Handkuss zuwerfend, den der kaum mitbekam, da er hochrot im Gesicht damit beschäftigt war die Decke schnell wieder hochzuziehen, bevor Georges Grinsen noch dreckiger wurde.

„Nette… Beine, Malfoy", sagte er und leckte sich über die Lippen. „Würdest du nicht Fred gehören, dann –"

„Ich gehöre Fred nicht", zischte Draco. „Ich… benutze nur sein Bett… weil ich… müde bin." Er kuschelte sich in das Kissen und wollte am liebsten unter der Decke verschwinden, aber ein bisschen Stolz hatte er auch noch.

„Verliebt, Malfoy?", flötete George.

„Was?!" Draco fuhr wieder hoch und Georges Blick senkte sich sofort. „Ich bin nicht… Guck nicht so! Als ob du noch nie meinen Bauch gesehen hättest."

„Hab ich ehrlich gesagt noch nicht…", sagte George und gluckste, als Draco sich die Decke wieder hochzog. „Du hast dich voll in meinen Bruder verknallt, hm?"

Dracos Augen weiteten sich und er spürte seine Wangen heiß werden. „Wie kommst du auf den Scheiß?"

„Ähm…" George lachte auf. „Hallo? Augen? Ohren? Du hast ihn förmlich angefallen. Wie so ein Kaninchen…"

„Quatsch." Die Augen verdrehend schüttelte Draco den Kopf. „Für sowas hab ich gar keine Zeit."

„Und außerdem solltest du dich daran erinnern, dass mein Bruder das nur tut, weil du ihm diesen Liebestrank gegeben hast. Ansonsten behält er seine Füße bei sich", gab George grinsend zurück.

„Du…" Draco stoppte und lachte auf. „Das war _dein_ Fuß!", rief er aus. „Du bist ja widerlich, Weasley. Hast du das eben auch noch aufgenommen, damit du's dir in einsamen Stunden wieder anschauen kannst?"

„Malfoy, das –"

„Oh, halt's Maul", schnaubte Draco, wickelte die Decke um sich und stand auf.

„Wo willst du jetzt hin?", fragte George und hastete Draco schnell nach, brachte ihn kurz zum Stehenbleiben, als er einen obskuren Einhorn-Pyjama aus Satin offenbarte. Draco schüttelte den Kopf und sammelte sein Hemd auf, das irgendwann auf den Boden gefallen war. „Das kannst du Fred jetzt nicht antun."

„Lass mich doch mit Fred in Ruhe!", schnaubte Draco ungehalten, griff auch nach seiner Hose. „Mir vorhalten ich würde Spielchen spielen, dabei tust du das doch deinem Bruder an und – Fass mich bloß nicht an!" Der feste Griff um sein Handgelenk wurde natürlich nicht einfach durch Worte gelöst. Worte, die Dracos Kehle ohnehin nicht mehr entweichen wollten, als er ruckartig herumgedreht und an George gezogen wurde, der seine Lippen sofort gegen Dracos drückte.

Draco riss die Augen weit auf und hätte fast die Decke losgelassen, als Georges Arme sich um ihn schlossen, ihn näherzogen und ihn zwangen die Härte, die er anscheinend auslöste, deutlich an seinem Oberschenkel zu spüren. Entweder war Dracos Unwiderstehlichkeits-Faktor noch gestiegen oder George hatte das eben leider nicht wirklich ausgenutzt.

Mit einem kräftigen Schubs beförderte Draco George wieder auf sein Bett und wischte sich angewidert mit dem Handrücken über die rotgeschwollenen Lippen. „Ich – bin nicht – euer Spielzeug", presste er schwer atmend hervor, drehte sich herum und stolperte auf die Tür zu, schaute aber nochmal über die Schulter, übersah seine Notizen auf dem Boden aber einfach. „Und dein Pyjama ist voll peinlich." Damit knallte er die Tür hinter sich zu.


	4. Konsequent inkonsequent

**Konsequent inkonsequent**

Draco wusste ganz genau, dass er gerade Fred Weasley anstarrte, aber er kam nicht umhin die ganze Zeit seinen Zwilling im Kopf zu haben. Dieselbe Anzahl Sommersprossen um die Nase herum, die gleiche Frisur, die die roten Haaren trotzdem noch nicht ansehnlich machte, und dieselben schokobraunen Augen. Und Draco hatte allmählich genug von Schokolade, weil Fred ihm eine furchtbar große Pralinenschachtel geschenkt hatte – immerhin feierten sie zweiwöchiges Jubiläum.

Eigentlich war er vorbeikommen, damit er Fred und George seine neuesten Ergebnisse vorstellen konnte, aber es stellte sich heraus, dass George gerade mit Abwesenheit glänzte, während sein Bruder Schaukästen poliert hatte – wovon er sich jetzt eine kleine Pause gönnte, immerhin glänzte alles so viel schöner, wenn Draco da war, da brauchte man nicht mehr putzen.

„Du siehst traurig aus, Draco", sagte Fred, nachdem er seine Pergamente zusammengerollt hatte und in irgendeine Schublade steckte. Anscheinend wurde es schon besser mit seiner überschwänglichen Verliebtheit, da er sich eben vollkommen auf den Prapierkamm konzentriert hatte. Draco schmunzelte.

„Prapierkamm…", murmelte er und lutschte an einer Praline herum, bevor er die Augenbrauen misstrauisch zusammenzog. „Was ist da drin?", fragte er und legte die Praline weg, fixierte Fred, der unschuldig den Kopf schief legte. „Die Pralinen? Das sind nicht zufällig irgendwelche neuen Weasley-Produkte?"

„Was meinst du?", gluckste Fred, schnappte sich die Praline, an der Draco herumgelutscht hatte, und verputzte sie, damit auch die Zweifel, die Draco eben noch gehabt hatte.

Anscheinend hatte man ihm keinen Liebestrank untergemischt, damit er plötzlich so ein komisches Kribbeln spürte, wenn der böse Zwilling ihm zu nahe kam. Es war merkwürdig genug, dass er die Weasley-Zwillinge dadurch jetzt sogar unterscheiden konnte, aber vielleicht lag es auch einfach daran, dass Fred sich immer noch aufführte wie ein verliebter Trottel.

„Draco?" Fred schnippte, direkt vor Dracos Nase und bekam deswegen ein ärgerliches Schnauben zu hören, bevor Draco ihm gegen die Hand schlug.

„Was soll das?", zischte er und stand auf, marschierte in der wieder unaufgeräumten Wohnung auf und ab, während Fred die Augen verdrehte.

„Jetzt stell dich mal nicht so an", meinte er kopfschüttelnd. „Schlechten Tag heute?"

„Es geht dich gar nichts an", gab Draco zurück. „Wann kommt dein Bruder? Ich hab Besseres zu tun als die ganze Zeit hier rumzuhocken und mich fett zu fressen."

Fred verzog das Gesicht, als Draco ihn anfunkelte. „Es ist schön zu wissen, wie gerne du Zeit mit mir verbringst", knurrte er und drehte sich wieder zu seinem Schreibtisch, schmollte anscheinend.

Draco verdrehte die Augen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Du gehst nicht wirklich davon aus, dass ich gerne in dieser Bruchbude hier hocke?" Er lachte auf, als Fred ihm einen kurzen, verletzten Blick über die Schulter schenkte. „Es war von vorneherein klar, dass mir dein Geturtel auf die Nerven ging, aber du wolltest das ja nicht verstehen."

Fred fuhr herum und baute sich vor Draco auf, aber den interessierte im Moment gar nicht, dass er einen ganzen Kopf kleiner war. Hochnäsig das Kinn reckend stellte er sich dem hitzigen Blick indem er seinen eisigsten zeigte.

„Was, Weasley? Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen? Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich sowas wie dich lieben könnte", schnaubte Draco und verzog die Mundwinkel, während er Fred von oben bis unten musterte. „Tue ich nämlich nicht."

„Oh, ich kenne diese Masche", raunte Fred ärgerlich. „Du tust doch nur so, als wärst du etwas Besseres, aber ich bin nicht blöd genug um nicht zu merken, dass es dir gefällt."

„Es gefällt mir bis hier hin", sagte Draco und rammte seine Handkante in Freds Bauch. „Mehr brauche ich von dir sicher nicht."

„Ach ja?", presste Fred zwischen aufeinander mahlenden Zähnen hervor.

Draco verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen. „Ja", gab er zurück, die Finger in Freds T-Shirt verkrallend und die warme Haut darunter schon spürend.

„Na dann…" Fred wollte sich umdrehen, wurde aber zurückgezogen und wäre fast nach hinten umgefallen, als Draco sich gegen ihn schmiss um ihn heftig zu küssen. Die Arme fest um Fred schlingend schluckte Draco jedes Keuchen, das den anderen Lippen entweichen wollte, bis ihm selbst ein überraschter Laut entwich, als Fred seine Grabscher wiedermal in Dracos Hintern vergraben musste.

Draco wurde kurz angehoben, zog sich hoch und schlang die Beine um Freds Hüfte, bevor er mit einem heftigen Knall gegen die Wand gerammt wurde. Die Fußknöchel eng verknotend klammerte Draco sich so gut wie möglich an dem leicht feucht werdenden Stoff des T-Shirts fest, weil er trotz der stützenden Hände noch Angst hatte herunter zu fallen. Die Wand in seinem Rücken schabte mit der widerlichen Raufasertapete über seine empfindliche Haut, da sein Hemd mit der kontinuierlichen Reibung nach oben geschoben wurde.

Nicht, dass Draco das im Moment interessieren würde. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und stieß ein leises Stöhnen aus, als Fred den perfekten Winkel fand um ihn mit den rollenden Bewegungen seiner Hüfte selbst durch die Kleidung hindurch fast den Kopf verlieren zu lassen.

Fred murmelte etwas gegen Dracos Hals, bevor er ihn mit den Zähnen bearbeitete, sicherlich einen roten Abdruck zurückließ, aber es wurde kalt und der heftige Regen draußen würde es komisch aussehen lassen, wenn Draco nicht hochgeschlossen herumlaufen würde, also ließ er Fred machen und legte sogar eine Hand in seinen Nacken, vergrub die Finger in den feuerroten Haaren.

Schweiß bildete sich auf seiner Stirn und sein Rücken brannte schon, so wundgescheuert war er, aber es fühlte sich zu gut an, als dass er Fred jetzt anfauchen würde aufzuhören. Stattdessen umklammerte er ihn fester, vergrub das Gesicht in Freds Halsbeuge und spürte den heftig gehenden Atem in seinem Nacken, wo der Schweiß erst getrocknet wurde, damit er sich gleich darauf neubilden konnte. Die Bewegungen wurden ruckartiger und Draco biss die Zähne fest aufeinander, versuchte nicht alleine hiervon zu kommen und im Gegensatz zu Fred schaffte er das auch.

Tief durchatmend knallte Draco den Hinterkopf gegen die Wand und schloss die Augen, als Fred stoppte. Langsam wurde er heruntergelassen und eine Hand bahnte sich den Weg zu seinem Gürtel, wurde aber weggezogen, bevor sie mehr als eine Gänsehaut auslösen konnte. Freds Brust hob und senkte sich schnell gegen Dracos und er spürte den festen Blick, fixierte sich aber auf das zerknitterte T-Shirt. Draco schluckte, als Fred ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange gab, die Lippen dann gegen sein Ohrläppchen presste.

„Ich liebe dich", hauchte er, bevor er sanft daran knabberte, Draco dazu brachte die Augen fest zusammenzukneifen. Dieselbe verdammte Stimme, aber genau die Worte, die er mit dieser Stimme niemals ehrlich hören würde. Und eigentlich wollte er das auch gar nicht. Er brauchte nicht mehr als sein Labor und ab und an ein paar nervige Praktikanten.

Noch einmal versuchte Fred die Hand in Dracos Hose zu schieben, aber diesmal wurde Draco von der Tür – oder besser gesagt George – gerettet.

„Ah, Malfoy!", rief der Kerl, als sein Bruder erschrocken weggesprungen war. George grinste, als hätte er niemals auch nur Dracos Lippen berührt, geschweige denn seine Zunge benutzt um ihn zu erwürgen. „Schau mal, was ich dir mitgebracht habe." George zückte den Zauberstab und fegte kurzerhand den Couchtisch von diesen abstrusen Pisa-Schachteln leer, bevor er eine Zeitung draufknallte. „Sie haben deinen dämlichen Artikel gedruckt. Der ist ja fünfzehn verfluchte Seiten lang! Kein Wunder, dass das solange gedauert hat."

Draco schob Fred aus dem Weg und setzte sich hin, zog das Zaubertrankjournal zu sich und überflog den Artikel. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten, aber er unterdrückte das Lächeln und ließ die Augenbrauen hüpfen.

„Und? Das war vorhersehbar", sagte er kalt und wischte Georges Grinsen nicht aus dessen Gesicht, dafür aber aus dem seines Bruders.

„Oh, jaah… Sicher, Malfoy, das interessiert dich gar nicht. Die finden dich ja nur alle toll", säuselte er, drehte sich auf der Stelle und klopfte seinem Bruder auf die Schulter. „Merlin, wie siehst du denn aus?" Er verwuschelte Freds ohnehin sehr zerzauste Haare und starrte ihn dann einen Moment an. Draco vermutete, dass sie wieder dieses merkwürdige Zwillings-Ding abzogen und George gleich wissen würde, dass Draco seinen Bruder davon abgehalten hatte ihn zu hassen. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, als er das realisierte. Es war die Chance gewesen Weasley einen Grund zu geben ihn früher abzuschießen und Draco schmiss sich ihm vor die Füße wie eine billige Hure…

Das Tuscheln ließ ihn aufschauen und mit einem Räuspern hatte er die Aufmerksamkeit beider Brüder, die ihm ein identisches Grinsen schenkten. George rammte Fred betont unauffällig einen Ellenbogen in die Seite, worauf der einen Schritt nach vorne stolperte.

„Wir haben etwas für dich", sagte George und folgte seinem Bruder. Gleichzeitig ließen sie sich auf je einer Seite von Draco nieder und räusperten sich auch synchron.

„Es ist genauso niedlich wie du", sagte Fred, klang aber im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder etwas steif.

„Und arbeitet auch genauso fleißig", fügte George hinzu, bekam aber keinen Blick von Draco geschenkt, weil er sich total peinlich aufführte. George hatte ihn geküsst. Einfach so. Ohne Einfluss eines Liebestrankes. Und jetzt tat er so, als wäre nie etwas gewesen. Fast so peinlich wie dieser dämliche Pyjama.

„Vorausgesetzt du erziehst es richtig", sagte Fred und seufzte theatralisch auf. „Sooft wie du unterwegs bist, wird es bestimmt sterben."

„Ich finde, es passt aber perfekt auf Dracos Kopf. Da kann es auch in der Akademie sitzen", sagte George und jetzt schaute Draco sich doch um, als George ihm irgendetwas auf den Kopf setzte. Mit großen Augen ertrug er das Grinsen, tastete aber erst über seine Haare, als George nach oben deutete. „Sieh es als kleinen Bonus", raunte er verdächtig dicht bei Dracos Ohr, was den leicht rosa um die Nase werden ließ.

Draco wandte sich ab, als er das klopsige, weiche Ding von seinem Kopf hob und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben, als er dem Mini-Mini-Minimuff in die schwarzen Knopfaugen starrte.

„Das Fell erinnert uns an deine Haarfarbe", sagte George und streichelte über den surrenden Klumpen aus fast weißem Fell.

Fred gluckste. „Und er ist genauso süß wie du", wiederholte er, was Draco die Augen verdrehen.

„Danke", presste er hervor. „Aber den schenkt ihr wohl lieber eurer Schwester." Er wollte den Minimuff Fred in die Hand drücken, aber George packte sein Handgelenk, hielt ihn nicht nur von diesem unglaublichen Fehler ab, sondern brachte Draco auch dazu den Kopf zu drehen und mit seinen großen Augen wahrscheinlich noch mehr Ähnlichkeit mit dem Minimuff anzunehmen. Draco spürte seine Wangen schon wieder warm werden und er hoffte inständig, dass George nicht spüren konnte, wie das Blut auf einmal durch seine Venen pulsierte.

„Schwuchteln dürfen die auch haben", sagte George und zerstörte diesen Moment, in dem Draco es wirklich genossen hatte ihm in die Augen zu schauen.

Schnaubend wandte er sich ab und lehnte sich demonstrativ gegen Freds Schulter, während er den Minimuff vorsichtig herumdrehte. Freds Arm schob sich langsam auf seine Brust, zupfte an seinem Hemdknopf herum.

„Draco ist etwas angespannt", sagte Fred wohl zu George, auch wenn er es verdammt dicht bei Dracos Ohr hauchte. „Du hast im unpassendsten Moment gestört, George."

„Ach, wirklich?", grinste George und rückte etwas näher, die Hand auf Dracos Oberschenkel legend. „Vielleicht möchte er noch eine andere Belohnung?" Dracos Augen fixierten sich auf die langen Finger, die sein Bein nach oben glitten.

„Ich nehme den Minimuff, danke", sagte Draco kalt und schwang die Beine auf Freds Schoß, drehte George den Rücken zu. „Er ist wirklich süß, Fred." Damit drückte er einen kurzen Kuss auf Freds Wange und schmiegte die Schläfe gegen Freds Schulter.

„Eigentlich… hat George das vorgeschlagen", murmelte Fred widerwillig. „Er hatte diese neue Kiste Minimuffs und der Kleine stach so raus. Außerdem mochten die anderen ihn irgendwie nicht… Passt doch zu dir!"

Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Ach, und soll ich mich deswegen bei ihm bedanken? Willst du, dass ich ihm jetzt gleich meinen Arsch hinhalte, oder willst du erst rausgehen?", zischte er genervt und setzte sich wieder richtig hin. „Vielleicht möchtest du auch zusehen, so wie er neulich? Anscheinend teilt ihr ja alles." Fred streckte die Hand nach ihm aus, als Draco sich aufrichtete, kriegte ihn aber nicht zu fassen.

„Jetzt stell dich doch nicht so an, Malfoy", gluckste George. „Wolltest doch ein bisschen Spaß."

„Jaah, genau darum ging es doch", fügte Fred mürrisch hinzu. „Spaß. Scheiß auf meine Gefühle und nimm dir, was immer du kriegen kannst."

„Was _ich_ kriegen kann?" Draco fuhr herum und hätte fast den Minimuff nach Fred geworfen. „Wer hat denn damit angefangen? Ihr beide, nicht ich, aber ich lasse mich da reinziehen. Der Einzige, der hier am Ende total konfus rausgeht bin ich."

„Ich hab absolut keinen Plan wovon du redest!", blaffte Fred ihn an, während George die Augen verdrehte.

„Pathetische Phrasen", grummelte er. „Alles, was ein Malfoy kann."

„Ich kann verdammt nochmal eure Tränke brauen, aber mehr nicht", gab Draco bemüht ruhig zurück. „Das letzte, was ich will, ist mich zu eurem kleinen Spielzeug degradieren zu lassen. Da könnt ihr mir meinetwegen einen echten Knuddelmuff schenken, aber das zieht nicht. Und wagt es ja nicht zu behaupten es würde an meinem Schrumpftrank liegen, dass dieser kleine Kerl nichts geworden ist!" Eigentlich war er nämlich doch ganz niedlich und besonders das Quietschen, wenn Draco ihn drückte.

Fred stand auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe dich ganz sicher nicht wie ein Spielzeug benutzt", presste er hervor, die Hände zu Fäusten ballend. „Warum auch immer du heute so zickig bist, es geht mir auf die Nerven. Wir wollten dir eine Freude machen, mehr nicht."

„Mit dem netten Zusatz, dass ich nochmal blank ziehe, hm?", gab Draco zurück, den Minimuff kräftig drückend, worauf der vergnügt quietschte.

„Ich muss mir das echt nicht antun", schnaubte Fred, stolperte beinahe über den Tisch und schubste Draco grob zur Seite, bevor er die Schlafzimmertür hinter sich zuknallte.

„Grandios!", rief George aus und fuhr sich durch die Haare, starrte Draco an, als hätte er es mit einem kleinen patzigen Kind zu tun. „Musste das jetzt sein? Jetzt hat er Liebeskummer und arbeitet schlecht."

„Das ist mir doch egal", zischte Draco, rauschte auf George zu und presste ihn dicht gegen die Sofalehne. „Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?" Der Minimuff kullerte zur Seite, wo er quietschend liegenblieb und somit eine perfekte Ablenkung für Georges Augen bot.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst", sagte er trocken.

Draco lachte auf, die Finger tief in Georges Schultern vergrabend. „Du weißt ganz genau was ich meine. Warum hast du mich geküsst?", präzisierte er seine Aussage und glaubte einen kleinen rosa Schimmer um Georges Nase erkennen zu können. „Tu jetzt bloß nicht so verschüchtert und präsentier mir so eine perfekte Weasley-Ausrede. Vielleicht hab ich dir ja unwissentlich auch Liebestrank untergemischt, weil ich ja schon immer davon geträumt habe, dass George Weasley mir seine Zunge in den Hals steckt."

George packte sein Handgelenk, klammerte sich so kraftvoll fest, dass Draco Angst hatte blaue Flecke würden sich auf seiner Haut bilden. „Ich hatte meine Zunge schon an Stellen, wo es dir ziemlich gut gefallen hat", knurrte er und funkelte Draco genauso ärgerlich an, wie eben sein Bruder.

„War ja klar, dass du wieder damit kommst", schnaubte Draco und setzte ein steifes Grinsen auf. „Moment, vielleicht ist das ja auch dieses unheimliche Zwillingsding und du musst mich einfach flachlegen, weil dein Bruder es getan hat." Georges Griff verstärkte sich noch und Draco zischte auf. „Anscheinend lieg ich da richtig", presste er hervor und versuchte sich erfolglos loszumachen, aber irgendwie kam er George immer nur näher.

„Was wäre dir denn lieber, Malfoy? Solch ich dir meine ewige Liebe gestehen? Der… Moment, wie war das? Der böse Zwilling fehlt dir doch noch in deiner Sammlung", gab George zischend zurück. „Jetzt tu einfach nicht so, als seist du hier das Opfer, Malfoy."

„Ach? Und wer ist das Opfer? Etwa du, weil du zusehen musst, wie dein Bruder auch ohne dich glücklich sein kann?", fauchte Draco und wurde dafür kurzerhand brutal zur Seite geschubst.

Der harte Boden könnte wirklich einen Teppich gebrauchen, wenn das natürlich nicht zu viel Aufwand bedeuten würde, aber George musste ja auch nicht mit dem Rücken – immer noch wund gescheuert und deswegen brennend – den Boden saubermachen, sondern konnte sich einfach auf Draco setzen und ihm die Faust ins Gesicht rammen.

Draco schmeckte Blut und seine Lippe brannte dort, wo sie aufgeplatzt war. Der nächste Schlag schleuderte seinen Kopf regelrecht zur Seite. Es fühlte sich an, als würde seine ganze Wange aufplatzen, als Georges Fingerknöchel gegen seinen Kiefer prallten – wieder und wieder, bis er ihn an den Schultern packte und Draco mit einem Ruck hochzog.

„Hast du jetzt genug, Malfoy? Reicht's noch nicht?", spuckte George ihn förmlich an, während Draco nur die warme Spur seines Blutes verfolgte, das ihm in den Kragen lief. „Ja, da fällt dir jetzt nichts mehr ein, was irgendwie an meiner Individualität kratzt. Und ja, sowas besitzen auch Zwillinge, denen es verdammt nochmal auf den Geist geht immer so behandelt zu werden, als wäre es egal, ob man Fred oder George ist. Wer weiß überhaupt, dass Mum uns als Babys nicht verwechselt hat und ich eigentlich mal Fred gewesen bin? Findest du das nicht lustig, Malfoy? Alle finden so eine Geschichte lustig. Und allen anderen ist es egal, ob ich sie ficke, oder mein Bruder, also stell dich verdammt nochmal nicht so an, nur weil ich dich geküsst habe!"

Draco schniefte auf, als George ihn losließ und er mit voller Wucht mit dem Hinterkopf auf den Boden schlug. Irgendetwas Nasses tropfte ihm auf die Wange, aber als er hochsah, starrte George zur Seite.

„Du hast ihn geküsst?" Es klang genau wie Georges Stimme, aber da er den Mund nicht bewegte musste es wohl Fred sein. „Als ich nicht dabei war? Obwohl du weißt, dass ich ihn gern habe? Und jetzt verprügelst du ihn? George, erklär mir das lieber schnell, bevor ich irgendeine überstürzte, dramatische Sache mache."

„Wie zum Beispiel mir aufhelfen?", presste Draco hervor und stellte sich todesmutig Georges hasserfülltem Blick. „Guck bloß nicht so, Weasley, falls du es nicht merkst, das macht dich grad sowas von an."

Georges Augen weiteten sich und er war schneller aufgesprungen als Draco lachen konnte, was sich irgendwie verrückt anhörte, weil er dabei ein bisschen Blut ausspuckte. Fred packte ihn von hinten unter den Armen und zog ihn hoch, schlang einen stützenden Arm um Dracos Hüfte.

„Fass mich nicht an!", zischte Draco im nächsten Moment und stieß die Wärme von sich, nicht ansatzweise daran interessiert, ob es Fred oder George war oder Merlin höchstpersönlich. „Wie unzivilisiert seid ihr eigentlich? Extrem unprofessionell, wieder und wieder. Es steht mir bis hier. Ich bin nicht mehr fünfzehn und habe eure Mutter nach einem Quidditch-Spiel beleidigt, verstanden? Kommen mir eure Hände noch einmal zu nahe, dann hole ich den Slytherin in mir mal wieder raus."

„Was soll das heißen?", fragten die Zwillinge gleichzeitig.

Draco lachte auf und wischte sich Blut vom Mundwinkel. „Dass ihr nicht vergessen solltet woran ich arbeite. Ein falsches Wort von mir und das Ministerium klebt sein Sperrsiegel auf die meisten eurer Produkte." Er ließ die Augenbrauen hüpfen, was höllisch brannte, aber er versuchte sich das nicht anmerken zu lassen. George hatte aber auch ordentlich zugelangt, eigentlich sollte Draco brennenden Hass verspüren, tat er merkwürdigerweise aber nicht. Er war im Grunde froh, dass niemand bemerkte, wie angetan seine masochistische Seite anscheinend von dieser rauen Behandlung war.

„Wir…"

„…finanzieren dich", versuchten die Zwillinge sich anscheinend irgendwie haltsuchend daran zu klammern, dass Dracos Haarfarbe vielleicht auch von seinem Intelligenzquotienten beeinflusst wurde.

„Hallo? Malfoy." Draco tippte sich auf die Brust. „Ich bin mir nicht zu schade, doch noch zu meinem Vater zu kriechen, wenn ich euch dafür sabotieren kann. Ruin!" Er grinste schief, weil es einfach furchtbar wehtat, und ließ ein leises Lachen hören. „Typisch Weasley. Nicht, dass das eure Wohnverhältnisse irgendwie verschlechtern würde."

„Du redest Unsinn, Draco", murmelte Fred. „Ich heil dir das schnell und –"

Draco hob abwehrend eine Hand, als Fred ihn am Arm berührte. „Ich rede absolut keinen Unsinn!", sagte er euphorisch und drehte sich herum, ignorierte, dass die Umgebung sich einfach weiterdrehte. „Wieso sollte ich? Wieso lass ich mir das überhaupt bieten? Normalerweise sollte ich dramatisch davon stürmen, nachdem dein Bruder… oder du… mich verprügelt hat…" Er blinzelte und taumelte leicht nach hinten.

„Das Adrenalin ist gleich weg", sagte Fred.

„Dann kippt er um, oder?", kam Georges Stimme von hinten.

„George, du fängst ihn auf, du hast das verbockt", seufzte Fred und grinste, als Draco versuchte zu protestieren, dabei aber einfach zur Seite wegsackte und sich der angenehmen Schwärze, die sich um ihn herum ausbreitete, hingab.

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, wurde ihm gerade eine kalte Phiole gegen die Lippen gedrückt. Es schmeckte nach alten Socken und Draco drehte stöhnend den Kopf zur Seite, kuschelte sich lieber in das warme Kissen. Neben ihm quietschte etwas. Hinter ihm quietschte ebenfalls etwas und die Matratze senkte sich.

„Trinken", murmelte Fred – es musste Fred sein, weil George ihn ja hasste. „Dein Gesicht sieht nicht hübsch aus, wenn es so angeschwollen ist."

„Arschloch", presste Draco hervor, ließ sich herumdrehen und öffnete den Mund, schluckte widerwillig das alte Socken-Zeug. „Fred?"

„Hm?" Ihm wurde sanft das Haar aus der Stirn gestrichen und Draco entwich ein kleines Seufzen, das von dem Quietschen nebenan übertönt wurde.

„Hast du mich lieber als deinen Bruder?", fragte Draco, die Augen auf das blendend rote Haar richtend, das ihm in den Augen wehtat.

„Äh…" Fred grinste. „Damit fragst du mich im Grunde, ob ich mich lieber hab als dich. George und ich gehören zusammen und es würde mir auf jeden Fall das Herz brechen, wenn ihr euch weiterhin regelmäßig… küssen oder schlagen würdet. Ich will nicht sehen, wie er dich anfasst… Merkwürdig genug, wo wir eigentlich immer alles teilen, aber… Ach, egal…"

Draco drehte den Kopf zur Seite, wo ihn ein Paar schwarzer Knopfaugen anstarrte, was ihn erschrocken zurückweichen ließ. „Salazar, den Kleinen hab ich ganz vergessen", murmelte Draco und setzte sich dank Freds Unterstützung auf, fand sich gleich in einer lockeren Umarmung wieder, was ihn aber nicht davon abhielt den Satin-Schlafanzug mit den Einhörnern zu bemerken. „Was soll das denn?", fragte er und zupfte an dem irgendwie unangenehmen Stoff herum.

„Na ja… wir konnten dich ja nicht…"

„Ihr habt mich ausgezogen. Alle beide?", zischte Draco, drehte sich um und schob Fred weg, als der weiter schmusen wollte. „Was habt ihr noch getan?"

„Dich ausgiebig penetriert", sagte Fred grinsend.

Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Haha, sehr witzig. Wahrscheinlich auch noch vor dem Kleinen." Er griff den Minimuff und quetschte ihn wie einen Stressball, lauschte dem fröhlichen Quieken.

Freds Lippen berührten sein Ohr. „Der Kleine hat eine sehr lange Zunge."

„Ugh…" Draco schüttelte sich. „Ihr seid pervers." Er schüttelte sich erneut, als eine Zunge, die sicher nicht dem Minimuff gehörte, über seinen Nacken leckte. „Ich hab euch gerade verdammt erfolgreich gedroht und du…" Draco musste die Zähne aufeinanderbeißen, als Freds Zunge sich daran machte verschnörkelte Muster auf seiner Haut zu zeichnen. Er lehnte sich leicht zurück, gegen die andere Brust und genoss die sich ausbreitende Wärme, seufzte leise, als ein angenehmes Kribbeln sich dazugesellte.

„Mhm…" Grinsend verfolgte Draco die leicht zitternden Finger, die seinen Hemdsaum hochzogen und spielerisch über seine Haut fuhren, Draco mit den leichten Berührungen schon dazu brachten nach Luft zu schnappen. Verwirrt die Augenbrauen zusammenziehend drehte er den Kopf und schaute über die Schulter. „George?"

Der Minimuff quietschte auf. Draco schleuderte ihn hinter sich, worauf er am Fußende des Bettes vergnügt herumkullerte. George an den Schultern packend schmiss Draco ihn auf die Matratze und starrte ihn bohrend an, bis sich Schweiß auf der mit Sommersprossen bedeckten Stirn bildete.

„Denkst du, du kannst mich verarschen?", raunte Draco und setzte sich kurzerhand auf Georges Hüfte, als der versuchte sich aufzurichten. „Schön hiergeblieben."

„Ah, du redest Unsinn, Draco. Nicht mal unsere Mutter kann uns auseinanderhalten", presste George zusammen mit einem verräterischen, heiseren Lachen hervor.

Draco hob eine Augenbraue. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten nach oben, als sich mehr und mehr Schweiß auf Georges Stirn bildete. „Du hast mich geküsst, weil du genau das hier willst", sagte er und schob seine Hand mit einem Ruck in Georges Hose, grinste, als ihn das Keuchen heiß auf der Wange traf.

„D-Du… Ich finde nicht cool, dass du gerade von meinem Bruder redest", presste George bemüht ruhig hervor, als Draco ihn mit diabolischen Gesichtsausdruck ärgerte.

„Ich erkenne Finger, wenn die mich so… nun ja, intensiv berührt haben, wie die deines Bruders", raunte Draco, die Lippen dicht bei Georges Ohr, bevor er die Zähne hineingrub. „Und die zittern nicht mehr." Er ließ die Zunge langsam über Georges Ohr gleiten, versenkte die Zähne in seinem Hals und grinste wieder, als Georges Hand sich überraschend an seinen Rücken klammerte. „Die zittern auch bald nicht mehr."

Anscheinend hatte George aufgegeben Draco weißmachen zu wollen, er wäre Fred, oder er atmete zu heftig um einen vernünftigen Satz zu bilden. Georges Herz raste so schnell, dass Draco es förmlich gegen seine Brust schlagen fühlen konnte, und in seiner Hose war gleich definitiv kein Platz mehr, was aber nicht an Dracos Hand lag.

„Eigentlich musst du dich noch entschuldigen, dass du mich geschlagen und vor allen Dingen in diesen peinlichen Pyjama gesteckt hast", wisperte Draco und richtete sich auf, verdrehte die Augen, als George ihn mit offenem Mund und großen Augen anstarrte. „Damit meine ich ausziehen." Er ließ Georges Gürtel aufschnappen und zog ihn zuckersüß lächelnd aus den Laschen, bevor er sich daran machte den Verschluss der Hose aufzubekommen.

„Bei… Merlins… Unterhosen…" George schien ganz froh zu sein, dass Draco doch noch den Pyjama anhatte, weil er sich daran festklammern konnte.

„Jaah, scheint so…", murmelte Draco und versuchte nicht loszulachen bei den Unterhosen, die er gerade offenlegte, als er George die Hose runterzog. Obwohl die abgebildeten Comicfiguren ihn eher an Dumbledore erinnerte, als an Merlin. Schulterzuckend riss Draco unter Merlins Protest die Boxershorts herunter und entlockte George tatsächlich einen merkwürdig hohen Schrei, als er nicht lange zögerte um seinen Mund vernünftig einzusetzen.

Hände gruben sich schmerzhaft fest in seine Haare und fügten Draco heftige Schmerzen zu, weil George an allem zerrte, was er zu fassen bekam, und Draco dadurch das Gefühl gab, bald keine Haare, geschweige denn Kopfhaut mehr zu besitzen. Trotzdem ließ Draco George an seinen perfekten Haaren rumfingern, solange er ihn so einigermaßen auf dem Bett halten konnte. Dabei nervte der plötzlich so laute Quietschton des Minimuffs hinter ihm aber ziemlich.

„Fred?!", platzte es aus George heraus und Draco hob den Kopf, schüttelte ihn verwirrt.

„Das ist jetzt wirklich pervers… Meinen Namen wirst du dir ja wohl merken können", murmelte er, runzelte die Stirn, als George hinter ihn deutete und drehte sich um. Ihm klappte der Mund auf, als der Quietschton anscheinend von Georges Bruder gekommen war und nicht von dem Minimuff, der immer noch zufrieden in der Nähe von Dracos Fuß herumkullerte.

„Das wolltest du bei mir nie machen!", schnaubte Fred und stemmte eine Hand in die Hüfte. In der anderen hielt er irgendeine Plastikverpackung, die er jetzt auf den Schrank neben ihm knallte, damit er die Arme ordentlich verschränken konnte.

Draco klimperte mit den Wimpern. „Hast du mir ein Geschenk mitgebracht?", fragte er süßlich.

„Ja, Kuchen! Als Entschuldigung!", rief Fred grinsend aus. „Ich bin durch die – Hey, lenk nicht ab!" Er zog die Mundwinkel extra herunter. „Du bist total inkonsequent. Erst irgendwas von degradieren labern und sich dann an meinen Bruder werfen."

„Der mir weißgemacht hat, er wäre du", sagte Draco unschuldig, hörte George hinter sich schnauben und schenkte ihm einen kalten Blick, bevor er sich wieder nach vorne drehte, den Minimuff griff und ihn mit großen Hundeaugen knetete. „Ich war nur verwirrt."

„Er war nicht verwirrt!", blaffte George, sich die Hose umständlich wieder hochziehend. „Er wusste ganz genau, dass ich nicht du bin!"

„Ach, das kann er auch so gut unterscheiden", murmelte Fred und winkte ab. „Na ja, was soll's. Essen wir den Kuchen?" Er deutete hinter sich, bevor er die Hand nach Draco ausstreckte und ihn vom Bett zog. „Das ist der Beste der Stadt. Unheimlich teuer. Aber wir sind ja reich. Oder dabei es zu werden. George, kommst du?"

„Oh, ich glaube, er war gerade dabei", säuselte Draco, schenkte George noch einen kalten Blick über die Schulter und ließ sich von Fred aus dem Zimmer ziehen.


	5. Vollkommen unbeabsichtigt

**Vollkommen unbeabsichtigt**

„Draco? Ich habe gute Neuigkeiten…" Damit hätte Professor Belby diesen Tag eigentlich zu dem schönsten in Dracos Leben machen sollen, aber leider sollte sich herausstellen, dass sich das ganz schnell wieder ändern konnte.

Draco hatte gerade mit einem Juxzauberstab gekämpft, der sich als Blumenstrauß mit einem Gruß von Fred erwies, auch wenn die Nachricht an Peinlichkeit nicht zu überbieten war, brachte sie Draco nicht zum Erröten, sondern zum Schmunzeln.

Es war nach einer Weile einfach nicht mehr nervig, wenn man ständig solche dämlichen Scherze serviert bekam, die sich dann als romantische Annäherungsversuche entpuppten. Gut, andere Menschen mochten es andersherum empfinden und nach einer Weile genervt sein, aber Draco taute langsam auf, freute sich mehr und mehr über die manchmal mehr, manchmal weniger einfallsreichen Kleinigkeiten und war eigentlich sogar sehr froh, wenn ihn jemand daran erinnerte, nach der Arbeit noch etwas zu essen.

Auch wenn es meistens Fred _und_ George waren und das war mehr und mehr verwirrend.

„Was gibt es denn?", wollte Draco wissen, als er Professor Belbys Bürotür hinter sich schloss. Erwartungsvoll schaute sein Zaubertrankmeister ihn an und hielt ihm ein Pergament hin, das Draco ihm neugierig abnahm, wobei der Minimuff auf seiner Schulter ein Surren von sich gab.

„Ah, so goldig." Professor Belby nahm das flaumige Kügelchen von Dracos Schulter und streichelte es liebevoll, während Draco die Zeilen überflog. „Dein Vortrag scheint dem Internationalen Verband für Zaubertrankmeister ausgesprochen imponiert zu haben. Sie bieten dir an ein dreitägiges Seminar auf der Konferenz, die nächsten Montag beginnt, zu halten."

Draco ließ sich mit gehobener Augenbraue auf den nächstbesten Stuhl fallen und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Er versuchte nicht sich anmerken zu lassen, dass er leicht in Panik geriet, weil er nur ein Wochenende Zeit haben würde sich vorzubereiten. „Hätte ich erwarten sollen, nicht wahr?", sagte er schließlich mit einem arroganten Grinsen, das seinen Zaubertrankmeister immer noch den Kopf schütteln ließ. „Das wollte ich schon immer tun. Ich weiß noch, als sie mich mitgenommen haben und –"

„Und du zusammen mit Anthony Goldstein total betrunken ein Hotelzimmer auseinandergenommen hast?", erinnerte Professor Belby ihn an alte Zeiten, in denen er sich noch jung, dynamisch und leicht rebellisch gefühlt hatte. Ganz allein in Pasadena auf einer Tagung, die geradezu dazu einlud sich um alles andere als Zaubertränke zu scheren.

„Da bin ich rausgewachsen, Professor", sagte Draco, versuchte sich das Grinsen zu verkneifen und ganz ernst auszusehen. „So eine Chance lasse ich mir nicht wegen ein paar Drinks zerstören. Nehmen… ähm…"

Professor Belby gluckste. „Alleine der Gedanke an Kalifornien nebelt dein jetzt so braves Gehirn wieder ein, nicht wahr Draco?" Er streichelte weiter den Minimuff, – offiziell bekannt als ‚Kleiner', weil Draco sich für keinen Namen entscheiden konnte – der Draco immer wieder daran erinnerte, dass er momentan alles andere als brav war.

„Ich hab mich nur verhaspelt", sagte Draco beschwichtigend. „Sie müssten mich schon unter den _Imperius_ stellen, damit ich nicht zu der Konferenz fahre. Außerdem hätten Sie mich ohnehin mitgenommen."

„Nun, unter den Umständen, dass du nun selbst dort eingeladen worden bist, überlege ich Mr. Pritchard diese Chance zu bieten", sagte Professor Belby und warf den Minimuff wieder Draco zu, der ihn geschickt auffing. „Was du mir erzählst kling relativ viel versprechend, auch wenn ich natürlich nicht daran denken möchte, dich irgendwann gegen jemanden eintauschen zu müssen." Er seufzte schwer auf und sah aus, als brauche er den Minimuff, der seinen Stammplatz auf Dracos Schulter wieder eingenommen hatte, wieder knuddeln wollte. „Auch wenn der Tag natürlich kommt, an dem wir uns voneinander verabschieden müssen…" Tränen glitzerten in Professor Belbys Augen, was Draco leicht verlegen werden ließ. „Entschuldige bitte, ich werde etwas rührselig auf meine alten Tage. Aber wo sie dich jetzt alle haben wollen wird mir zum ersten Mal bewusst, dass das hier nicht ewig weitergehen kann."

Draco biss sein Schmunzeln zurück und stand auf. „Sie können immer auf mich zählen, Professor Belby", beruhigte er seinen Zaubertrankmeister leicht, der ihn mit einem hastigen Nicken verabschiedete, damit er sich in Ruhe die Nase schnäuzen konnte. Die Tür hinter sich schließend stupste Draco den Minimuff an. „Ja, aber wo lassen wir dich, während Daddy sich amüsiert, Kleiner?" Der Minimuff surrte und Draco grinste, bevor er nickte. „Hab ich mir auch gedacht, ja."

Draco packte seine Sachen und apparierte zur Abwechslung mal vollkommen selbstständig zu Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze, stürmte die Tür, bevor eine Gruppe giggelnder Mädchen, die um diese Zeit eigentlich in Hogwarts sein sollte, ihn aufhalten konnte. Den Blick nach oben richtend sah er Fred und George schon winken und hastete ein Stockwerk höher, ließ sich widerstandslos gegen Freds Brust pressen.

„Draco, was für eine äußerst angenehme Überraschung!", rief Fred aus und drückte einen feuchten Kuss auf Dracos Stirn, grinste zufrieden, als er fest umklammert wurde.

„Er wollte dich eigentlich gerade abholen", sagte George und lehnte sich gegens Geländer, hob die Hand, als Draco ihm kurz winkte. Allerdings knallte er sie etwas sehr laut gegen das Holz, als Draco seinem Bruder einen Kuss auf die Lippen gab.

„Ich wollte dir was erzählen", sagte Draco, griff Freds Hand und zog ihn weiter nach oben, schenkte George im Vorbeigehen ein Lächeln. „Hi, George", grüßte er und beobachtete, wie George versuchte ein paar Holzsplitter aus seiner Hand zu ziehen. „Bye, George", sagte er schnell, als der böse Zwilling zu einer Antwort ansetzte.

„Oh, du bist gemein zu ihm", gluckste Fred, schaute nochmal über die Schulter und tat dieses unheimliche Zwillings-Ding mit seinem Bruder, was Draco gerade nicht interessierte. „Hast du mein Geschenk bekommen?", fragte Fred, als er sich von seinem Bruder lösen konnte und sich hinter Draco drängte, einen Arm um seine Hüfte schlingend und das Kinn auf seiner Schulter abstützend.

„Jaah", sagte Draco gedehnt und mit dem doppelten Gewicht auf seinen Schultern schleifte er sich regelrecht in die Weasley'sche Wohnung, wiedermal eine Spur zu unordentlich für seinen Geschmack. Der Schreibtisch war überladen mit Prapierkamm und George würde bestimmt gleich reinschneien und sich darüber beschweren, also kickte Draco die fettigen Pappschachteln zur Seite und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen.

„Ich wollte zu gerne dein Gesicht sehen, wenn es _Puff_ macht", seufzte Fred und ließ sich verträumt grinsend neben Draco ziehen. „Bestimmt total niedlich…" Bevor Draco irgendetwas erwidern konnte wurden seine Wangen langgezogen und seine Lippen kurz darauf vollkommen in Anspruch genommen. Der Minimuff kullerte von seiner Schulter, als Fred Draco an sich zog und ihn festumklammerte. Seine Lippen zogen sich auch auf Dracos Mund zu einem Grinsen, als Draco zurückklammerte. „Hab dich vermisst", murmelte er gegen Dracos Lippen, bevor er sich mit einem Schmatzen löste, die rechte Hand liebevoll durch Dracos Haaren fahren lassend.

„Dankeschön", sagte Draco schmunzelnd, die Lippen noch einmal gegen Freds drückend. „Irgendwas Interessantes passiert?"

Fred ließ die Augenbrauen hüpfen. „Du bist anschmiegsam, heute", sagte er, glucksend, als Draco die Augen verdrehte. „George hat die Kotzpastillen mit Lemon-Drops vertauscht. Das Chaos kannst du dir vorstellen. Irgendwas stimmt mit ihm nicht, aber er sagt mir ja nichts…"

Draco rollte wieder mit den Augen, die Finger an Freds Anzug rumfummelnd. „Wir sollten shoppen gehen. Alle drei… Dieses Braun sieht aus wie ausgekotzt", sagte er, das Jackett von Freds Schultern streifend.

„Du hörst mir entweder nicht zu oder weichst aus", sagte Fred amüsiert. „Weißt du was?"

Die Schultern zuckend fixierte Draco sich darauf die dämliche Weste aufzubekommen. „Ihr habt das Zwillings-Ding, ihr wisst alles über einander, teilt alles, macht alles zusammen", sagte er und schubste den Minimuff zur Seite, damit er sich hinlegen konnte, den Kopf auf der Armlehne des Sofas abstützend. „Es stört dich ja nicht mal, wenn Georgie seine Finger nicht von mir lassen kann."

„Ich dachte, das war ein Versehen?", grinste Fred, schnell Draco unter sich begrabend und an seinem Ohr rumlutschend. „Bei Zwillingen kann das passieren", murmelte er Draco gegens Ohr, bevor er der Zunge des Minimuffs Konkurrenz machte, die Hände ununterbrochen über Dracos Seiten gleiten lassend. Warme Finger streiften seine Hüftknochen, schoben sich unter sein Hemd und ließen Draco einen festen Klaps auf Freds feuerroten Haarschopf geben. Empört schaute Fred auf und versuchte sich kurz darauf an einem bettelnden Blick, nahm aber schließlich seufzend die Hände unter Dracos Hemd hervor und schob sie wieder auf dessen Rücken, schmiegte die Schläfe gegen Dracos Schulter. „Ich dachte wir…"

„Wir kuscheln ein bisschen", sagte Draco grinsend, die Finger in den etwas zu verklebten Haaren rumzupfen lassend. Er musste Fred und George mal beibringen sich ihre Haare manchmal nicht so zuzukleistern, auch wenn er gelernt hatte, dass sie beide exakt dieselbe Stufe von bescheuert erreichten, wenn sie frisch geföhnt aus dem Bad kamen. „Nimm das Knie da weg, Fred."

„Oh…" Enttäuscht aufseufzend veränderte Fred seine Position in eine etwas jugendfreie Lage. „Das gehört zum Kuscheln."

„Nein, das ist schon sexuelle Betätigung", sagte Draco immer noch grinsend, was Fred zu nerven schien.

Dementsprechend patzig gab er zurück: „Betätigung? Du redest komisch heute. Da will ich dich auch gar nicht…" Trotzdem schmiegte er sich dichter an Dracos Brust, die Lippen immer wieder gegen Dracos Hals und Kiefer drückend.

„Du willst mich immer", sagte Draco, setzte den Minimuff auf Freds Kopf und gluckste als sie dieselben großen Knopfaugen zeigten. „Davon will ich ein Foto, das ich anstarren kann, während ich in Pasadena bin." Fred zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und der Minimuff kullerte von seinem Kopf, als er das Kinn hob, um Draco besser ansehen zu können. „Natürlich nur wegen dem Kleinen", meinte Draco, den Minimuff auffangend, bevor er noch in einer Sofaritze verschwand.

„Pasa-was?" Fred strich Dracos Pony aus der Stirn, damit er die flache Hand gegen die blasse Haut drücken kann. „Hast du Fieber?"

Draco warf augenrollend den Minimuff immer wieder auf und ab, wischte mit der freien Hand Freds Arm aus seinem Blickfeld. „In Pasadena findet jedes Jahr eine Konferenz des IVZ statt und ich wurde nach meinem unglaublich erquickenden Vortrag über den Missbrauch von Felix Felicis beim Quidditch dazu eingeladen ein dreitägiges Seminar über das weiß ich noch nicht zu halten", erklärte er Fred, aber dessen Miene verfinsterte sich nur, was absolut kein Zeichen dafür war, dass er sich für Draco freute und das hatte der eigentlich erwartet. Überschwängliche Freude, Glückwünsche und viel Rumgeknutsche.

„Wo ist Pasadena?", wollte Fred finster wissen.

„Kalifornien", gab Draco ebenso finster zurück, den Minimuff wieder auf Freds Kopf setzend, worauf der ihn mürrisch herunterwischte und sich aufsetzte. Draco wusste nicht, ob er darüber lachen oder sich aufregen sollte und stemmte sich leicht auf den Ellenbogen auf, versuchte Fred in die Augen zu schauen. „Was ist uns denn über die Leber gelaufen?"

„George", murmelte Fred, als er sich die Weste wieder zuknöpfte und sein Jackett griff. „Ich muss wieder runter, sonst vertauscht er noch was anderes als Kotzpastillen und Lemon-Drops; das könnte böse enden." Mit einem schiefen Grinsen lehnte er sich schon halbstehend vor und drückte Draco einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor er aus der Wohnung rauschte. Draco verdrehte die Augen, ließ den Minimuff liegen und eilte Fred hinterher.

„Deine plötzlich verschwundene Euphorie hättest du sicher besser tarnen können", rief er Fred hinterher, der schon auf dem Weg die Treppe runter war, deswegen so tat, als würde er Draco nicht hören. „Fred, wir sind doch erwachsen und können miteinander reden." Draco lehnte sich über das Geländer und schaute auf George herunter, der sich ebenfalls über ein Geländer lehnte und ins Erdgeschoss starrte, bevor er sich umdrehte.

„Was hast du getan, Malfoy?", fragte er nach oben.

Draco zuckte die Schultern, bevor er die Treppe runtermarschierte, sich neben George seitlich gegen das Geländer lehnte und beobachtete, wie Fred den Mädchen von vorhin genauso diese Art Juxzauberstäbe demonstrierte, die sich in Blumensträuße verwandelten. Irgendwie ziepte das in seiner Brust.

„Du wirst ja wohl irgendwas getan haben, dass Fred so deprimiert ist", meinte George leicht angefressen.

„Er ist nicht deprimiert", warf Draco ein, den Blick auf George richtend. „Er ist nicht… Oh, hör auf mit diesem Zwillings-Ding. Du spürst nicht, was er spürt."

„Aber ich seh, dass was nicht stimm", sagte George, triumphierend grinsend. „Was hast du getan? Warst du wieder zimperlich? Nein, Fred! Ich schlafe erst mit dir, wenn wir verheiratet sind, ladida!"

Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Ich hab ihm nur gesagt, dass ich ein Seminar auf der jährlichen Konferenz des IVZ halten darf", sagte er leicht gelangweilt, aber dafür entfuhr ihm ein überraschtes Quieken, als George ihn plötzlich an sich drückte.

„Wow, Draco, das ist echt… wow…", brabbelte George ihm konfus ins Ohr, die Umklammerung so fest, dass Draco schwer Luft bekam. Ein Röcheln ließ ihn auch lockerer lassen und leicht verlegen wieder ein Stockwerk tiefer starren. „Freut mich für dich."

Draco spürte die Hitze in seinen Wangen prickeln und war froh, dass George nicht hinsah, während er langsam aber sicher errötete. „Du weißt doch gar nicht, was das für mich bedeutet", murmelte er, die Hände zu Fäusten ballend und sich auf den Boden fixierend.

„Na ja… Ich hab schon ein bisschen in dem Zaubertrankjournal gelesen", nuschelte George und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf, als Draco hochschaute. „Also, kapiert, dass das ganz cool ist, hab ich auch."

Dracos Mundwinkel zuckten und zogen sich zu einem richtigen Lächeln, als George ihn wieder anschaute.

„Bild dir nichts drauf ein, Malfoy", sagte der wirklich fiese, böse, hinterhältige Zwilling und wandte sich wieder ab. „Ich freu mich nur, dass wir wirklich das Beste bekommen haben."

Draco schnaubte. „Ja, sicher…" Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkend fixierte er sich auf Fred, der ihm von unten übertrieben fröhlich winkte. „Und was hat dein Bruder? Seine Meinung bedeutet mir mehr als deine."

George zuckte leicht, verharrte aber in seiner Position. „Er ist deprimiert, weil du ihn alleine lassen wirst", sagte er und schenkte Draco einen kurzen Blick aus den Augenwinkeln, als ihre Schultern sich berührten, weil Draco sich leicht über das Geländer lehnte. Er rückte leicht weg, was kein Ziepen aber ein richtigen Reißen in Dracos Brust verursachte. „Und weil du vielleicht nicht wiederkommst oder jemand anderen findest und es ihm verdammt zu schaffen machst, dass du dich so leicht jemand anderem an den Hals wirfst." Georges Fingerknöchel stachen weiß hervor, als er den Griff um das Geländer verstärkte. „Weil er sich zu sehr darauf versteift, dass du einen Glückstreffer gelandet hast und uns einmal auseinander halten konntest, weshalb er jetzt denkt das sei etwas Besonderes."

Draco schob seine Hand auf dem Geländer leicht zur Seite, streifte mit dem kleinen Finger vorsichtig Georges Handkante, verkniff sich aber, was er sagen wollte, als George seine Hand wegzog.

„Natürlich nur der Liebestrank", gluckste George und stieß sich vom Geländer ab. „Niemanden könnte sonst Gefühle für dich entwickeln, Malfoy." Er klopfte Draco auf die Schulter, bevor er seinem Bruder im Erdgeschoss Gesellschaft leistete.

Das Kinn reckend verzog Draco die Mundwinkel und schaute auf die Zwillinge herab, die sich synchron zu ihm herumdrehten und winkte. Wusste Merlin allein, was das jetzt bedeuten sollte, er würde jedenfalls nicht darüber nachdenken, sondern den Minimuff einfach mit nach Pasadena nehmen, dann konnte er wenigstens mit etwas schmusen.

Draco drehte sich auf den Absätzen um und marschierte in die kleine Wohnung hinter dem Laden zurück. Sein Herz klopfte merkwürdig schnell in seiner Brust, als er die wohlbekannte Unordnung musterte, natürlich nur, weil er nach seinem Minimuff suchte, der fröhlich quietschend zwischen zwei Sofakissen eingeklemmt war. Draco sammelte ihn auf und lugte durch die halboffenstehende Schlafzimmertür.

„Na ja, was soll's", seufzte er und trottete auf die Tür zu. „Wir gehen mal lieber, Kleiner. Die wollen mich hier ja auch eigentlich nicht…" Mit einem Minimuff zu reden zeugte auch von unglaublich viel Stolz. Draco verdrehte die Augen und tätschelte die kleine Kugel, während er die Treppen herunterging.

Die Zwillinge hatten sich schön durchgemischt, damit man sie nicht mehr erkennen konnte, und drehten sich auch gleichzeitig zu Draco herum, das gleiche Strahlen zeigend. „Du gehst schon?", fragten sie synchron.

Draco nickte. „Muss noch packen und das ganze Zeug vorbereiten."

„Aber nicht, dass du deine Arbeit während deinem Urlaub vernachlässigst."

„Immerhin können wir dich eigentlich nur schwer entbehren."

Wieder nickte Draco und seufzte auf. „Na ja, dann…" Er spitzte die Lippen leicht für einen Abschiedskuss, aber keiner der Zwillinge schien den zu wollen, stattdessen schauten sie ihn beinahe herausfordernd an. Draco verdrehte die Augen, packte beide am Kragen und zog sie näher, die Finger eine Weile über jede Brust fahren lassend. Dann lehnte er sich vor, gab dem linken Zwilling einen Kuss auf die Wange und dem rechten einen auf den Mund, bekam ein Schnauben von links gegen die Schläfe.

„Falschrum", presste Fred hervor, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkend.

Draco leckte sich über die Lippen, Georges große Augen fixierend. „Jaah", seufzte er. „Das eine Mal war eben nur Zufall." Er klopfte George gegen die Brust. „Dich könnte ich auch nie toll finden." Damit verließ er den Laden und gönnte sich draußen einen Moment um die Röte in seinem Gesicht auch zu genießen.


	6. Hunde und Katzen

**Hunde und Katzen**

Es regnete Hunde und Katzen und als Draco das anmerkte, da schaute man ihn an, als hätte er nicht mehr alle Hippogreife im Stall. Grässliche Amerikaner, keine Ahnung von ihrer Sprache und vor allem von Metaphern. Draco hatte schon an seinem ersten Abend im eigentlich ach so sonnigen Kalifornien die Nase gestrichen voll, hockte an seinem Fenster im Hotelzimmer und beobachtete wie Wasser in regelrechten Schwällen über seine Scheibe lief. Der Minimuff auf seiner Schulter quietschte auf und Draco reichte ihm ein neues Stück Orange, an dem er knabbern konnte. Vor dem Hotel standen diese riesigen Zitronen-, Limonen- und Orangenbäume und der Zimmerservice hatte schon dreimal versucht seinen Fruchtkorb wieder aufzufüllen.

Da machte man einmal in seinem Leben wieder so etwas wie Urlaub und dann fiel der ins Wasser. Wahrscheinlich ein Wetterzauber, damit die jungen Zauberer nicht so wie er damals die Gelegenheit nutzten und sich im Pool betranken, in der Sauna betranken und vor allem einen Ausflug zum Strand machten um sich zu betrinken. Oh, und jede Menge Sex natürlich. Im Pool, in der Sauna und nicht am Strand, weil man da in eine Qualle trat und den restlichen Tag damit verbrachte sich wimmernd nach Hause tragen zu lassen.

„Ah, ja… Jung müsste man nochmal sein", seufzte Draco, rutschte von der Fensterbank und gönnte sich auch noch ein Stück Orange, bevor er den Rest an den Minimuff verfütterte. Er sammelte seine Akten von dem noch nicht angerührten Bett mit der blütenweißen, aber langweiligen Bettwäsche und verließ das Zimmer, den Mantel zurücklassend. Immerhin würde niemand bei diesem Wetter einen Fuß vor die Tür setzen. Es wehte einem regelmäßig diese bescheuerten Zitronen gegen die Fenster, da konnte man schon Angst bekommen.

Er würde sich jetzt gemütlich an die Bar setzen und seinen Vortrag nochmal durchgehen, damit er am morgigen Tag schön weiter die armen Zaubertrankschüler langweilen konnte, die gedacht hatten, sie könnten hieraus eine Dauerparty machen. Das für seine Ansprüche mit einem Stern zu wenig ausgezeichnete Hotel war extra für die Konferenz des IVZ Muggelgereinigt worden; nun ja, manchmal war Draco sich nicht so sicher, ob das Personal nicht weiterhin Muggel waren, weil sie seinen Minimuff so komisch anstarrten, aber wenn die Verwaltung glaubte, man könnte genau wie bei der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft all diese Gedächtnisse löschen, dann war es ihm doch egal, für wie verrückt ihn die Putzfrauen hielten. Er hatte sich mit dem Satz, dass es Hunde und Katzen regnen würde, ohnehin schon bis auf die Knochen blamiert.

„Ein Butterbier, und zwar schnell", schnaubte Draco den Kerl hinter der Theke an und knallte seine Akten auf den Tresen, bevor er sich auf den Barhocker setzte, den Minimuff auffangend, bevor er auf dem Boden aufkam, und wieder auf seinen Platz setzend.

„Butterbier?" Der Kerl mit dem ekligen Schnauzer legte den Kopf schief. „Soll ich Butter in Ihr Bier schütten, oder was? Merkwürdige Wünsche, diese Reisegruppe…"

Draco schloss genervt die Augen. „Okay, kommen Sie mal her", verlangte er scharf und winkte den Barmann zu sich, worauf der sich skeptisch vorlehnte. „Sie nehmen jetzt einen Becher Cream Soda, und wehe, Sie sagen mir jetzt, Sie haben keines?"

Der Barmann schüttelte den Kopf. „Äh, also… Doch, haben wir. Natürlich."

„Und dazu einen halben Becher Butterscotch Syrup, und einen halben Löffel Butter, das erhitzen Sie zusammen und vermischen es dann mit Cream Soda, was Sie mir dann servieren und das schnell." Draco schlug seine Akte auf. „Das geht auf –"

„Auf mich!", kam es von der Seite und jemand ließ sich auf den Hocker neben Draco fallen. „Und ich will auch ein Butterbier-ähnliches Mischmasch, danke."

Der Barmann starrte sie entgeistert an, schüttelte dann den Kopf und machte sich an die Bestellung, die Draco eigentlich nicht hatte teilen wollen. Er drehte sich um, damit er der Nervensäge über den Mund fahren konnte, aber stattdessen klappte ihm nur die Kinnlade herunter.

„A-Anthony?", presste er nach einer halben Ewigkeit heraus, in der sich hatte angrinsen lassen. „Was machst du denn hier?"

„So in etwa das Gleiche wie du", sagte Anthony Goldstein, Ex-Mitschüler von Draco, das sowohl in Hogwarts als auch an der Akademie. „Nur im Keller. Wir diskutieren, ob wir unser Budget in die Weiterentwicklung des Blutbildenden Trankes stecken oder ob wir lieber an einem Anti-Schnupf Trank arbeiten."

Draco gluckste. „Klingt ja sehr interessant." Er drehte sich wieder seinen Akten zu und hoffte, dass Anthony das als Abneigung auffassen und verschwinden würde.

„Ist es nicht", seufzte Anthony und schnappte sich einfach Dracos Minimuff. „Merlin, ist der goldig, oder sollte ich silbrig sagen?" Er lachte alleine über seinen dämlichen Witz. „Wo hast du denn her? Normalerweise sind die doch lila oder pink…"

„Es…" Draco streckte die Hand aus, aber Anthony ignorierte das einfach, drehte sich dann sogar weg, als Draco seinen Minimuff wiederhaben wollte. „Es war ein Geschenk von… Gib den Kleinen wieder her, Anthony. Das ist kindisch."

Anthony quetschte den Minimuff und gluckste bei dem amüsierten Quietschen. „Ein Geschenk? Von wem?" Abwartend die Augenbrauen hebend schaute er über die Schulter und grinste schon wieder. „Du wirst ja rot."

Tief durchatmend drehte Draco sich wieder nach vorne. „Ich werde nicht rot", presste er hervor und widerstand dem Drang sich eine Hand auf die Wange zu legen.

„Jetzt wirst du richtig verlegen, wie süß", sagte Anthony und Draco musste sich nicht umdrehen, weil man das Grinsen richtig hören konnte. „Oh, und schmollen auch noch? Du weißt wie sehr ich es liebe, wenn du schmollst."

„Anthony, ich hab zu arbeiten", sagte Draco, wollte sich seiner Akte widmen, aber da bekam er sein Pseudo-Butterbier und wollte natürlich probieren, was Anthony ausnutzte um sein Glas gegen Dracos zu stoßen.

„Prost", sagte er und schluckte, schmatzte dann etwas zu laut für Dracos Geschmack. „Hm, jaah… Ja, das ist ganz okay. Versuch mal was Vernünftiges zu essen in Amerika zu finden. Ernsthaft, ich bin schon seit gestern hier und war froh, als ich Fish & Chips auf der Karte fand, wenigstens etwas, aber das war eher Pappe als Fisch. Und zur Teezeit gibt es hier… Ja, nichts! Absolut nichts. Die wissen doch nicht mal was Tee ist."

Draco presste die Lippen aufeinander um nicht zu lachen. „Anthony, bitte…" Seufzend nahm er einen Schluck und er fand gar nicht, dass dieses Zeug ansatzweise erträglich war. Dann würde er lieber die Finger von Fish & Chips lassen.

„Du hast zu arbeiten, hm?" Anthony setzte den Minimuff auf den Tisch, stützte die Ellenbogen auf und schaute Draco bohrend an, was den aber nicht den Blick von der Akte nehmen ließ, auch wenn die Zeilen vor seinen Augen verschwammen. „Ich krieg nicht mal eine Umarmung?"

Draco schnaubte. „Anthony…"

„Ich weiß wie ich heiße", meinte Anthony wiedermal grinsend, was Draco aus den Augenwinkeln mitbekam. „Auch wenn ich es immer mochte wie du meinen Namen sagst." Draco sah die Hand auf sich zukommen und fasste Anthonys Handgelenk, bevor auch nur die Fingerspitzen seine Wange berühren konnten.

„Lass", seufzte Draco und knallte Anthonys Hand neben dem Minimuff auf den Tisch, beobachtend wie der Kleine die Zunge nach den langen Fingern ausstreckte.

Anthony stupste sachte das fast weiße Fell an. „Ist der von deinem Freund?", fragte er vorsichtig und drehte sich Draco zu, nippte nochmal an dem Pseudo-Butterbier.

„Fre-Freund?" Draco räusperte sich, als er anfing zu stottern. „Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Na ja, ansonsten würden wir uns zumindest umarmen", sagte Anthony und Merlin allein wusste, wann er sein Selbstbewusstsein wieder zusammengeklebt hatte.

„Ich hab meinen Minimuff zum Schmusen, danke", sagte Draco kopfschüttelnd.

Anthony ließ die Augenbrauen hüpfen. „Dein Freund ist wohl sehr besitzergreifend. Merkwürdig, dass er dann nicht hier ist."

„Ich hab keinen… Also…" Draco fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Der Minimuff ist von den Weasley-Zwillingen. Ich… arbeite für die an ein paar Produkten. Meine Abschlussarbeit. Er ist niedlich, fertig."

„Einer der Zwillinge oder der namenlose Minimuff?", fragte Anthony nach und nahm sich ganz dreist Dracos fast unberührtes Pseudo-Butterbier.

„Er hat einen Namen… und ja, Kleiner ist ein Name", schnaubte Draco, sein Glas greifend und versuchend es wiederzubekommen. „Klau dir nicht ständig meine Sachen, Anthony. Du hast da noch deines."

„Oh, aber ich will den indirekten Kuss", strahlte Anthony, drehte sich herum und nuckelte verträumt grinsend an Dracos Glas.

„Du bist so peinlich!" Draco fühlte eine unangenehme Röte seinen Nacken hochsteigen und hoffte, dass die nicht seine Wangen erreichte, als er über Anthonys Schulter nach seinem Glas griff. „Werd endlich erwachsen."

Anthony nutzte die Position und presste einen festen Kuss auf Dracos Wange, ließ ihn dann mit dem Glas zurückweichen. „Ah, deine Haut ist immer noch wunderbar weich, weißt du das? Ich kann verstehen wenn einer der Zwillinge sie gerne als sein Eigentum haben will", sagte er seufzend und ließ sich gegen die Hand schlagen, als er sie nach Draco ausstreckte.

„Ich lasse mich nicht häuten, okay?", schnaubte Draco. „Außerdem hast du keine Ahnung wie verwirrend das sein kann, mit Zwillingen zu arbeiten…"

„Also gibst du's zu?" Anthony stupste ihm gegen die Schulter, ließ die Hand gleich liegen und zog leichte Kreise, als Draco ihn nicht wegschubste.

„Da ist nichts, nein…" Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Also… der eine hat einen Liebestrank abgekriegt, versehentlich."

Anthony grinste. „Und anstatt das Gegenmittel zu brauen nutzt du das aus?"

„Hey, weißt du, wie fies die Weasleys sein können? Hast du vergessen, dass sie dir in der Schule mal dieses Schleimding auf den Hals gehetzt haben?" Draco rollte die Schulter leicht, wurde Anthonys Hand aber nicht los. „Und du willst nicht wissen, was sie mir angetan haben. Ich wollte sie nur ein bisschen ärgern. Es ist nur irgendwie… schief gegangen. Wahrscheinlich ist es ganz gut, dass ich hier eine Art Auszeit nehmen kann; ein bisschen nachdenken kann…"

„Ja, leider regnet es Hunde und Katzen", sagte Anthony und seufzte schwer auf, schenkte Draco einen fragenden Blick, als der gluckste. „Was?"

„Nichts…" Das Lachen unterdrückend winkte Draco ab. „Absolut nichts."

„Ah, ja…" Anthony schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber bei so viel Papierkram kannst du gar nicht vernünftig nachdenken. Ich hab deinen Vortrag vorhin gehört, übrigens. Hast mich nicht gesehen?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich lass mich immer noch leicht ablenken, wenn ich mich aufs Publikum konzentriere", sagte er, drehte sich Anthony zu und lächelte. „Und ich hab nur Unsinn geredet."

„Oh, du hättest mich hören sollen, als ich über die Kontrollierung des Budgets geredet habe. Außerdem fand ich dein Gelaber toll", versuchte Anthony ihn aufzuheitern.

Die Augen verdrehend winkte Draco ab. „Du hast auch keine Ahnung, Amateur. Mit deinem Pseudo-Abschluss kannst du nicht mal einen vernünftigen Schrumpf-Trank brauen und einen Minimuff herstellen."

„Bist du deswegen sauer?", wollte Anthony wissen.

Draco runzelte die Stirn. „Weil du keinen Minimuff machen kannst?"

Auflachend schüttelte Anthony den Kopf. „Ich wollte immer eher in die medizinische Richtung, dazu muss ich jetzt auch noch eine halbe Ausbildung machen. Nimmst du mir das übel? Weil ich lieber endlich Gold verdienen wollte, anstatt noch auf einen Abschluss hinzuarbeiten, den ich eh nicht gebrauchen könnte?" Er stupste Draco wieder an, als der nichts sagte.

„Weil du mich allein gelassen hast", sagte Draco schließlich leicht rot werdend. Er hob die Hand und bestellte sich erstmal etwas Richtiges zu trinken, nahm einen kräftigen Schluck brennenden Whiskey, während Anthony sich das übriggebliebene Pseudo-Butterbier schnappte. „Ich meine, zwei Jahre haben wir alles zusammen gemacht an dieser bescheuerten Akademie und dann komm ich letztes Jahr aus den Ferien und Professor Belby sagt mir, dass du nicht mehr kommst. Merlins Bart, ich war bei deinen Eltern, weißt du, wie peinlich das war?"

Anthony zuckte mit den Schultern und Draco schnaubte. „Hat dir aber gut getan, also, dass ich weg bin. Vorhin hab ich mit Professor Belby gesprochen. Er meint, du seist Jahrgangsbester, äußerst engagiert und nur manchmal noch zu faul um Ordnung zu halten", sagte er, als wäre er Dracos Mutter und müsse ihn für irgendwas loben. „Außerdem tendierst du wieder dazu dich wie bei Snape einzuschleimen."

„_Professor_ Snape", korrigierte Draco. „Und ich will eben etwas aus mir machen. Nicht so wie du… Was machst du eigentlich?"

Wieder lachend klopfte Anthony ihm gegen die Schulter. „Forschungsabteilung im St. Mungos. Eigentlich gar nicht so weit von dir entfernt."

„Und immer noch zu weit um mal vorbeizuschauen", murrte Draco. „Ich dachte wir wären Freunde… ein bisschen mehr als Freunde…"

„Du hast mir einen Korb gegeben", sagte Anthony und allmählich sackten seine Mundwinkel auch endlich mal nach unten, wo sie in so einer Situation hingehörten.

„Aber du bist doch nicht abgehauen, weil ich nicht Händchen haltend durch die Gegend laufen wollte!", regte Draco sich auf. „Das passte doch nicht zu… zu uns."

„Sagst du das deinem Weasley auch?", wollte Anthony kühl wissen und brachte Draco zum Schnauben.

„Es ist nur ein Liebestrank. Der wird sich erholen", gab er schmollend zurück. „Und dann kann ich mich auch wieder ganz auf meine Arbeit fixieren. Ich brauche nicht mehr. Ich brauche weder einen oder zwei Weasleys noch dich, solange ich meine Kessel habe." Der Minimuff streckte ihm die Zunge raus. „Oh, ja, und den Kleinen natürlich." Jetzt surrte er zufrieden und kugelte auf Draco zu, um sich streicheln zu lassen.

„Nichts mehr mit Sex im Pool?", fragte Anthony wieder breit grinsend.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Immer noch so billige Anmachen?"

„Oh, entschuldige. Ich hatte vergessen, was für ein teures Stück du bist", sagte Anthony und reckte das Kinn. „Es war immer ganz schwer dich rumzubekommen. Wahrscheinlich gefällt das deinen Zwillingen so gut… Hey, hattest du beide gleichzeitig?"

„Anthony!" Draco warf den Minimuff nach dem bescheuerten Kerl, worauf beide ein ziemlich ähnliches Geräusch von sich gaben.

„Sag schon", drängelte Anthony, den Minimuff knetend. „Michael aus der Schule hat mal behauptet er hätte beide Patil-Zwillinge gehabt, aber wahrscheinlich hatten die dann zusammen mehr Spaß."

Prustend presste Draco sich eine Hand auf den Mund. „Allein die Vorstellung ist ein bisschen eklig", versuchte er mit einigermaßen fester Stimme zu sagen.

„Ach, das sagst du nur weil's zwei Frauen sind", meinte Anthony, eine Hand auf Dracos Oberschenkel klatschend und den Minimuff wieder auf die Theke setzend. „Also? Beide Zwillinge? Kann man die wirklich nicht unterscheiden?"

„Bei Merlin, Anthony!" Draco errötete und schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er versuchte sich hinter ein paar Haarsträhnen zu verbergen. „Na ja… Ich… So richtig austesten konnte ich beide noch nicht. Aber es sind Zwillinge. George kann das bestimmt genauso passabel wie sein Bruder."

„Passabel?" Anthony hob eine Augenbraue. „Du lässt jemanden ran, der nur passabel ist?"

„Ja, meine Güte, ich hab auch Bedürfnisse", sagte Draco, abwehrend die Hände hebend. „Und ich glaube, Fred ist einfach hetero. Der weiß nicht, was er machen soll, oder es liegt daran, dass er ständig damit beschäftigt ist mir seine unendliche Liebe zu beteuern. Sein Bruder hat tolle Lippen und nein, mehr hab ich von ihm noch nicht zu spüren bekommen."

„Ah…" Anthonys Finger klopften abwartend auf Dracos Oberschenkel herum. „Du stehst auf den anderen Zwilling."

Dracos Augen weiteten sich. „Was?" Er schüttelte heftig den Kopf, Anthony fixierend. „Ich steh auf keine Weasleys. Die finanzieren meine Abschlussarbeit."

„Und du hast das Gold auch so nötig", gluckste Anthony.

Wortlos öffnete Draco den Mund, bevor er schmollend die Lippen vorschob. „Ich will mich nicht ewig von meinem Vater abhängig machen."

„Früher sah das ganz anders aus. Hauptsache Spaß", sagte Anthony, immer noch schmunzelnd. „Und die Weasley-Zwillinge müssten wohl wage wissen, wie man Spaß buchstabiert." Draco verdrehte die Augen, bevor er sie auf die Finger richtete, die langsam seinen Oberschenkel nach oben wanderten. „Fred ist der mit dem Liebestrank, oder?"

Draco nickte stumm, immer noch auf Anthonys Hand starrend. Er wusste ganz genau, wo die hinwollte, aber irgendwie konnte er sie nicht einfach wegschlagen. Das hatte er nie gekonnt und er bezweifelte, dass er Anthonys Banalität irgendwann einmal widerstehen könnte.

„Und wie lange hält der noch?", wisperte Anthony plötzlich so nah an Dracos Ohr, dass er die anderen Lippen spüren konnte.

Er schluckte hart, sein Herz so hart pochend, dass er glaubte die Bewegung seines Brustkorbes sehen zu können. „Ein Teil von mir hofft, dass es vorbei ist, wenn ich wieder nach Hause fahre", murmelte er, den Kopf drehend und mit der Nase gegen Anthonys stoßend, deswegen leicht schmunzelnd.

„Und der andere Teil?" Anthonys Atem auf seinen Lippen war so wunderbar warm, kribbelnd und einfach vertraut, dass Draco beinahe geseufzt hätte.

„Ich weiß nicht", murmelte Draco, die Hand hebend und über Anthonys Wange fahren lassend. „Es ist nicht so, dass ich tiefgehende Gefühle für Fred hätte. Aber es gefällt mir… so umschwärmt zu werden."

Anthonys Nase strich sanft an Dracos entlang, wanderte zu seiner glühendheißen Wangen und brachte die anderen Lippen so verboten nah. „Und George?"

Draco schluckte. „Ich hatte was mit seinem Bruder. Das ist aussichtslos, oder?" Er ließ die Hand von Anthonys Wangen in die weichen Haare gleiten und spürte, dass Anthonys Rotschimmer es wohl nur bis in den glühendheißen Nacken geschafft hatte, der Glückspilz.

„Ist das gut für mich?" Der hoffnungsvolle Unterton ließ Draco zurückweichen, auch wenn die so lang ersehnten Lippen nur noch Millimeter von seinen entfernt gewesen waren.

„Du bist einfach abgehauen", murmelte Draco, seine unberührten Akten wieder einsammelnd und vom Hocker rutschend.

„Du hast mein Herz gebrochen", gab Anthony etwas zu laut für Dracos Geschmack zurück.

Herumwirbelnd schüttelte er den Kopf. „Du hast _mein_ Herz gebrochen", schnaubte er, rückwärts gehend. „Schieb es nicht immer auf dieses Slytherin-Ding. Mein Herz kann man auch brechen."

„Dein Herz hat sich doch gar nicht für mich interessiert", rief Anthony ihm ärgerlich nach.

Draco schüttelte heftiger den Kopf. „Wenn du das nicht gemerkt hast, dann bist du selbst Schuld", zischte er, fuhr wieder herum und eilte zurück auf sein Zimmer, bevor noch jemand merkte, dass seine Augen zu brennen begannen hatten und das letzte Mal, dass er Tränen vergossen hatte, war eine gefühlte Ewigkeit her.

Seine Tür hinter sich zuwerfend pfefferte Draco die Akten auf seinen Boden, leistete ihnen kurz darauf Gesellschaft und krümmte sich auf dem teuren Teppich, die Hände auf den Hinterkopf pressend. Der schmerzhafte Kloß in seinem Hals hinderte zum Glück die Schluchzer daran ihn noch mehr zu demütigen.

„Malfoy?"

Dracos Kopf ruckte nach oben und er starrte aus großen Augen auf den feuerroten Haarschopf direkt vor ihm. „Was willst du hier, George?", presste er schwer keuchend hervor, das Kinn wieder senkend, damit er nicht zu einem Weasley hochschauen musste und der erkennen konnte, dass er den Tränen nahe war.

„Woher…" George räusperte sich. „Fred schickt mich… Er vergeht vor Sehnsucht und… na ja, wenn er gekommen wäre, dann wäre er auch geblieben und ich bin im Stande dazu, den Portschlüssel zurück zu benutzen… Ähm… Wir haben…" Er räusperte sich erneut und ließ sich auf die Knie sinken. „Alles okay?"

Draco wischte die Hand weg, die sich auf seine Schulter legen wollte. „Lass mich. Was immer dein Bruder mir geben wollte, stell es irgendwo hin und dann hau ab", sagte er extra gepresst, damit seine Stimme keine Oktave höher rutschte.

„Oi, Malfoy…" Die Hand schaffte es jetzt doch auf seine Schulter. „Haben sie dich ausgelacht, weil du dich beim Labern verhaspelt hast? Dabei bist doch so gut darin sinnlose Reden zu schwingen…"

Sich auf die Unterlippe beißend holte Draco aus wollte George auf die Nase schlagen, aber irgendwie kam nur eine schlaffe Ohrfeige bei raus. „Ich hasse dich, weißt du das? Du bist ein griesgrämiges, selbstsüchtiges, verbittertes Arschloch!", schleuderte er George entgegen, der sich eine Hand gegen den Kiefer presste und ihn verdutzt anschaute. „Du kommst doch nur hierher, damit dein Bruder ja keinen Spaß hat. Glaubst du, ich bin zu blond um zu schnallen, warum du mich geküsst hast? Du bist doch nur eifersüchtig, dass dein Bruder im Gegensatz zu dir im Stande ist ein eigenes Leben zu führen! Aber das mir das vielleicht etwas bedeutet, daran denkst du nicht." Er wollte eigentlich noch etwas sagen, aber ein schmerzhaftes Hicksen hielt ihn davon ab. Draco presste die Stirn gegen die angezogenen Knie und kniff die Augen fest zusammen, damit er keine Tränenspuren auf seiner Hose hinterließ.

„Siehst du, total sinnlose Rede", murmelte George, die Arme um das bebende Bündel vor ihm schlingend. Eine Hand auf den weißblonden Haarschopf pressend tätschelte er Dracos Rücken und legte den Kopf extra zur Seite, damit Draco das Gesicht besser in seiner Halsbeuge vergraben konnte. „Du weißt, dass ich das gegen dich verwenden kann, hm?"

„Halt's Maul", schniefte Draco, die nassen Spuren an dem weißen Hemd abwischend. „Du weißt nicht wie das ist. Ich bin hier in diesem Ferienparadies, das nach Zitronen und Orangen riecht, und keiner kennt den Ausdruck, dass es Hunde und Katzen regnet. Weißt du, wie die mich angeguckt haben?"

„Das lag vielleicht daran, dass du einen Minimuff mit dir herumträgst… Ähm… Wo ist der Kleine?", fragte George.

Draco stöhnte auf und hob den Kopf. „Ich hab ihn an der Bar vergessen…"

„Hast du getrunken?", wollte George wissen und zog Draco an den Haaren zurück, kam dem halboffenstehendem Mund etwas zu Nahe.

„Nur ein Viertel Whiskey und einen Schluck Pseudo-Butterbier", gab Draco zu. „Ich wollte arbeiten… Ich wollte doch die ganze Zeit nur arbeiten. Warum musstet ihr damit anfangen mein schönes, langweiliges Leben kaputtzumachen?"

„Langweilige Leben sind doof", murmelte George, Dracos Kopf tätschelnd. „Die haben kein Recht zu existieren."

Draco schniefte ein hoffentlich letztes Mal. „Aber es ist nicht schön, wenn man so gemocht wird mit der Aussicht, dass das irgendwann aufhört und es dann wieder keinen interessiert, ob man irgendeinen Preis gewinnt." Er wischte sich mit der Handkante über die nassen Wangen. „Aber du hast ja Recht, wenn du sagst, dass niemand mich lieben könnte."

„Oi…" Georges Hand umfasste relativ grob Dracos Kiefer und hob das spitze Kinn an. „Malfoy, ich meinte doch nicht… Ich… oi… Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du Fred wirklich liebst, dann wäre ich nicht so gemein gewesen…"

Dracos Augen weiteten sich und wenn George seine Wangen nicht so zusammendrücken würde, dann hätte er mehr als ein fragendes Geräusch von sich geben können. Barsch wischte er Georges Hand weg und wiederholte etwas klarer: „Hä?"

George blinzelte. „Hä?"

„Hä?" Draco schüttelte den Kopf, die Hand auf Georges Mund klatschend, bevor der nochmal „Hä?" machen konnte. „Du bist so ein Idiot…" Vorsichtig strich er mit dem Daumen über die bebende Unterlippe, umfasste das irgendwie so blass wirkende Gesicht und zog George näher, stieß dabei nur auf geringfügigen Widerstand. Er versuchte nicht zu schwer zu atmen, aber mit Georges Arm um seinen Körper fühlte er sich wie in einem fest verschnürten Paket, aus dem er nie wieder ausgepackt werden wollte.

Georges Lippen auf seinen fühlten sich ganz anders an, viel sanfter und ihm wurde nicht sofort gierig eine Zunge in den Hals geschoben, auch wenn er bereitwillig die Lippen öffnete. Draco rutschte näher, die andere Zunge in seinen Mund saugend und die Hände in den roten Haaren vergrabend. Und da George ihn ja noch nicht weggestoßen hatte würde er es auch nicht mehr tun, weshalb Draco sich vielleicht etwas zu enthusiastisch gegen ihn drückte, weil George kurzerhand nach hinten auf den Boden knallte.

Allerdings schien George der Aufprall nicht zu stören, ansonsten würden seine Hände sich nicht so haltsuchend in Dracos Hüfte graben, bevor sie unter sein Hemd rutschten, dort unruhig auf seinem Rücken auf und ab fuhren. Dracos Keuchen schien die Hitze noch zu verdoppeln und obwohl er schwer zu Atem kam, konnte er nicht eine Minute von Georges Lippen lassen.

Seine Hände suchten hastig den Verschluss von Georges Hose und leider musste er seine Hüfte leicht anheben um sie zu öffnen, was George ausnutzte und ihm gleich die Hose herunterriss, allerdings nur bis zu den Oberschenkeln, gerade genug damit er ihn sofort herunter und auf sich ziehen konnte, sobald seine Hose offen war. Der schmerzhafte Laut, der Draco entfuhr, vibrierte gegen Georges Zunge, aber es interessierte Draco gerade am wenigsten, ob er sich verletzt hatte oder blutete.

Es fühlte sich so gut und vor allem richtig an. Genau diese Lippen wollte er küssen und jedes schwere Keuchen schlucken, er wollte sich an diesen roten Strähnen festkrallen, damit er sich in dieser unbequemen Lage halten konnte, die sich trotzdem merkwürdig perfekt anfühlte.

Draco blieb auch nur ein Moment um sich erschöpft gegen Georges Brust zu lehnen, bevor er fast brutal auf den Rücken geworfen wurde, dabei seine Hose wegstrampeln konnte, wodurch er mehr Beinfreiheit hatte um sich mit all seinen Gliedmaßen an George zu klammern, als der ihn in einem Anfall von Adrenalin versuchte hochzuheben.

Auflachend klammerte Draco sich fest, als George nach vorne stolperte und ihn schnaubend aufs Bett warf, ihn gleich darauf unter sich begrub. George presste ihm schmollend eine Hand auf den Mund, als Draco nicht aufhören konnte zu giggeln, auch wenn es weniger wurde, je länger er die Finger durch die feuerrote Mähne fahren ließ. Georges Gesicht war fast so rot wie dieses Kopfgestrüpp, aber sein geschwollener Mund übertraf alles. Draco war froh als er die ungewohnt warmen Lippen wieder auf seinen spüren konnte, in einer merkwürdig sanften Geste, die ihn beinahe schüchtern an den zerknitterten Hemdseiten zupfen ließ.

Seine Hände zitterten und das unglaubliche Kribbeln ließ ihn kaum ruhig liegenbleiben, geschweige denn das Hemd schnell aufbekommen, als sein Gesicht mit federleichten Küssen bedeckt wurde. Zaghaft streifte er George das Hemd von den Schultern und drückte zum ersten Mal die Lippen gegen den mit Sommersprossen bedeckten Hals, schmeckte einen leichten Schweißfilm und spürte das Blut durch die Halsschlagader gegen seine Lippen pulsieren.

Georges Finger schlüpften erst unter Dracos Hemd, da hatte er mit der Hüfte schon wieder vorgestoßen, nicht das Draco sich beschweren würde, solange diese Hände sich nicht nochmal von seiner Haut bewegten. Es brannte, jede Stelle seiner sonst so kühlen Haut schien regelrecht in Flammen zu stehen, wurde immer nur kurz kühl, wenn ein Kuss auf ihr landete.

Die teuren Laken unter Dracos Rücken waren vollkommen durcheinander gekommen und verschwitzt, aber dafür gab es ja irgendwann später mal den Zimmerservice, also machte er sich keine Sorgen darüber oder verschwendete einen Gedanken daran, was man über ihn denken mochte, sondern drängte sich lieber wieder und wieder dem bösen Zwilling auf, den er eigentlich gar nicht mehr gehen lassen wollte. Außerdem passte der böse Zwilling auch viel besser zu ihm…

Das letzte Mal, dass sie miteinander geredet hatten, war ein merkwürdiger Wechsel von „Hä?" gewesen und jetzt verspürte Draco eher das Bedürfnis zu knutschen anstatt dämliche Dialoge zu führen. Vor allem wüsste er gar nicht, was er sagen sollte. George fiel anscheinend auch nichts Vernünftiges ein.

„Woher wusstest du diesmal, dass ich es bin?", murmelte er, die Lippen sofort wieder gegen Dracos mit roten Flecken übersäten Hals drückend. Draußen regnete es immer noch Sachen, die Amerikaner nicht verstanden und durch das offene Fenster drang der leichte Geruch der Zitronen-, Limonen- und Orangenbäume, die Draco gar nicht mehr so sehr nervten. Es wurde dunkel und mit jedem Zentimeter, den die Sonne am Horizont nach unten wanderte, stieg die Hoffnung, dass George ihm die ganze Nacht als Kuscheltier erhalten bleiben würde.

„Keine Ahnung", sagte Draco heiser, räusperte sich und zupfte in den roten Haaren herum, als George sich an seine Schulter lehnte, mit den Fingern die Konturen von Dracos Lippen nachzeichnend. „Ich hab nicht wirklich nachgedacht…"

„Zufall, also", grummelte George.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Lass mir mal, dass ich euch auseinanderhalten kann", sagte er und reckte in einem Anflug von Stolz das Kinn.

„Niemand kann das", murmelte George und wagte es tatsächlich so dicht bei Dracos Haut zu gähnen. Wehe, er fing jetzt an zu sabbern, dann würde Draco ihn doch rauswerfen. „Hast ja Freitag auch mich geküsst und nicht Fred."

Blut schoss in Dracos Wangen und ließ sie so warm werden, dass George aufschaute, skeptisch die Augenbrauen zusammenziehend. Draco wandte den Blick ab und räuspere sich, worauf George es wagte zu glucksen.

„Du hast gar nicht… Boah, du hast mich absichtlich…" Er drückte Draco einen festen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Mieses Frettchen."

„Verblödetes Wiesel", gab Draco murrend zurück, rutschte nach unten und kuschelte sich ausnahmsweise auch mal gegen Georges Brust.

„Darauf kann ich mir ja fast was einbilden." Jetzt spielte George mit Dracos Haaren, aber er durfte, weil es sich einfach gut anfühlte.

Draco schloss zufrieden die Augen und nickte. „Ich glaube, das kannst du…", sagte er leise und wurde schon wieder rot. „Also…" Er ließ die Finger über Georges Bauch wandern, bevor er den Arm fest um den anderen Körper schlang. „Du musst auch blöd gewesen sein, wenn du nicht gemerkt hast, dass ich dich… also…" Unter seinem Arm schien sich jeder Muskel in Georges Körper anzuspannen und Draco schluckte hart, zog sich hoch, damit er sowas Peinliches lieber nur in Georges Ohr flüstern konnte. „Ich liebe dich nicht", wisperte er und holte tief Luft, „aber ich glaube, ich bin kurz davor."

„Pscht…" George drehte sich herum und gab Draco noch einen von diesen Küssen, von denen er nicht genug bekommen konnte. „Schlaf ein bisschen." Er rollte Draco auf die Seite und drückte sich an seinen Rücken, schlang einen Arm um seine Hüfte.

Draco klammerte sich lächelnd an Georges Handgelenk und schloss die Augen. Er lauschte dem Regen und dem gleichmäßigen Atem in seinem Nacken, während er sich fragte, wann er das letzte Mal so glücklich war – und nein, Felix Felicis Missbrauch kam da nicht mal ansatzweise ran.

Und die Nachwirkungen waren auch nicht ganz so schlimm, auch wenn Draco Schwierigkeiten hatte sich aufzusetzen, als er mitten in der Nacht von Klopfen geweckt wurde. Georges Arm war leider auch verschwunden und damit anscheinend auch der Rest von ihm. Draco schnappte sich eines dieser unglaublich riesigen, flauschigen Kissen, die gut zwei Drittel seines Körpers bedeckten, und tapste zur Tür. Höchstwahrscheinlich hatte George sich… aus unerfindlichen Gründen ausgesperrt.

„Anthony?" Draco verzog die Mundwinkel, als nicht George vor seiner Tür stand.

„Wieso… trägst du ein Kissen?" fragte Anthony verwirrt.

„Wieso nicht?", gab Draco zurück.

Anthony verdrehte die Augen. „Normalerweise nimmt man eine Decke. Schläfst du immer noch nackt?"

Draco schenkte ihm einen kalten Blick. „Was willst du?"

„Du hast deinen Kleinen vergessen", sagte Anthony und warf den Minimuff kurzerhand auf Dracos unordentliches Bett, hob dabei die Augenbrauen. „Ähm… Ist dein Besuch schon weg oder hast du dir selbst –"

„Anthony!" Draco holte mit dem Kissen aus und haute es Anthony über den Kopf, bevor er es wieder vor seinen Körper presste. „Merlin, ich glaube, ich wurde gerade… benutzt…" Er lachte auf. „Ausgerechnet von dem… Oh, Scheiße… Und ich sag dem noch, dass ich ihn gern hab."

„Du, sorry, ich würd dir ja gerne helfen, aber ich hab mich so ziemlich betrunken und dann hast du eben das Kissen weggenommen, das hat mich… ähm, ganz konfus gemacht", sagte Anthony, wobei er sehr, sehr, sehr nüchtern klang.

Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Ich bin müde", sagte er und ging rückwärts zu seinem Bett. Der Mond erhellte seinen Nachttisch, auf den er jetzt den Minimuff setzte. Der Kleine machte ihn auf ein kleines Päckchen, das vorhin noch nicht da gewesen war und auch nicht nach Fruchtkorb aussah, aufmerksam. Draco riss das Packpapier ab und öffnete die Pappschachtel, quietschte erschrocken auf, als eine Horde Kanarienvögel herausflog.

„Oi!", machte Anthony hinter ihm, was Draco noch röter werden ließ, weil jetzt jemand mitbekam, wie die Vögel ihm ein Liebeslied vorsangen, dass Fred anscheinend mehr schlecht als recht gedichtet hatte. Dabei flogen sie in einer kitschigen Herzformation, bevor sie sich mit einem _Plopp_ direkt über Dracos Kopf in rote Rosenblätter auflösten und auf ihn niederregneten.

Draco räusperte sich und zog das Foto aus der Schachtel, musste grinsen, als Fred ihm winkte, dabei in einem Haufen pink- und lilafarbener Minimuffs saß, diverse davon von seinem Rotschopf kullerten. Fred schnappte sich die Minimuffs und legte sie in eine bestimmte Formation auf den Boden, schrieb mit den kleinen flauschigen Dingern „ich vermisse dich", was Draco fast so etwas wie ein schlechtes Gewissen bekommen ließ, wenn er nicht wüsste, dass daran nur der Liebestrank schuld war.

„Der scheint wirklich einen heftigen Liebestrank abgekriegt zu haben", plapperte Anthony drauf los.

Draco rollte mit den Augen. „Willst du da jetzt weiter rumstehen oder kommst du endlich ins Bett?" Er machte sich gar nicht die Mühe, die Rosenblätter wegzuwischen und krabbelte unter die Decke, legte Foto und Schachtel wieder auf seinen Nachttisch, während Anthony sich aus seiner Hose befreite. „Und den Rest lässt du an." Draco rutschte leicht nach hinten, als Anthony ihm einen Arm um die Hüfte legte, sich vollkommen zufrieden an seinen Rücken kuschelte.

Wenigstens war der Körper hinter ihm warm und vor allem da, weil er es wollte…


	7. Demolierte Herzen

**Demolierte Herzen**

Draco war müde, ausgelaugt und seine geschrumpfte Reisetasche schien trotzdem unendlich schwer zu sein. Die Winkelgasse glitzerte vom Regen im dämmrigen Schein der Laternen und der Lichter, die aus den Schaufenstern der Geschäfte drangen, welche bald schließen würden. Zwar war er als Brite ja Regen gewöhnt, aber da er drei ganze Tage in Kalifornien sofort durchnässt gewesen war, wenn er nur mal kurz das Hotel verlassen hatte, war er dem nassen Zeug inzwischen so ziemlich überdrüssig geworden.

Eigentlich war er momentan aber allem überdrüssig. Seine Stimmung spiegelte sich in dem miesen Wetter perfekt wieder und dazu kam, dass er sich gedemütigt fühlte und selber demütigte, weil er so niedergeschlagen war, nur weil ein Weasley ihn benutzt hatte. Ein bescheuerter Weasley, nicht einmal ein Individuum, ein blödes, egoistisches Wiesel, das es nicht wert war, dass man ihm hinterhertrauerte und auch nicht hinterherlief.

„Sicher, dass du nicht mit mir essen gehen willst?", raunte Anthony ihm ins Ohr. Draco war seit drei Tagen mit dieser Klette geschlagen und auch wenn er Aufmerksamkeit immer genoss, im Moment wollte er sich einfach gerne unter seiner Decke verkriechen und mit dem Minimuff schmusen. „Die Erbsensuppe im Tropfenden Kessel beißt dich nicht mehr, seit Hannah sie macht."

„Ich hab keinen Hunger, Anthony", murmelte Draco, seine Schritte beschleunigend, als er sein Ziel näherkommen sah.

„Du hast den ganzen Tag noch nichts gegessen", sagte Anthony und schloss hastig zu Draco auf, fasste ihn am Arm. „Draco, komm schon. Das hier passt doch nicht zu dir."

Draco runzelte die Stirn, als er so herumgewirbelt wurde, dank Anthonys Übung im Herumwirbeln auch perfekt in seinen Armen landete. Verwirrt schüttelte er den Kopf. „Was meinst du?", fragte er perplex blinzelnd und griff Anthonys Handgelenk, versuchte den festen Griff zu lösen.

„Du läufst ihm hinterher", sagte Anthony gepresst. „Du läufst niemanden hinterher."

„Tue ich auch nicht", schnaubte Draco. „Jetzt lass mich los. Ich –"

„Du bist müde?" Anthony schaute über Dracos Kopf, bevor er ihn kurzerhand hinter sich her in eine Seitengasse, wo der Regen widerliche Pfützen hinterlassen hatte, zog. Draco versuchte nicht hineinzutreten und ließ sich genervt stöhnend gegen die Wand drücken, Anthonys Gesicht so dicht an seinem, dass er die Worte eher spüren als hören konnte. „Du –"

„Kannst du allmählich mal aufhören mich gegen Wände zu pressen? Es führt zu nichts, außer einem ganz bisschen Körperkontakt", sagte Draco, den Kopf zur Seite drehend und die Menschen beobachtend, die vorbeiliefen ohne Notiz von ihnen zu nehmen.

„Du hast mich in deinem Bett schlafen lassen, wir haben zusammen gegessen und nachdem wir so viel geredet haben willst du das jetzt alles wegwerfen und diesem Dreckskerl hinterher rennen, der dich weggeworfen hat wie ein altes Stück Brot?"

Draco gluckste. „Brot?" Er versuchte schnell wieder ein ernstes Gesicht zu machen, als Anthony ihn finster anblickte. „Ich laufe ihm nicht hinterher", sagte er und legte eine Hand auf Anthonys Oberarm. „Aber ich weiß zu schätzen, dass du dir Sorgen machst. Wir sind ja jetzt Freunde. Wir können in einem Bett schlafen, ohne gleich übereinander herzufallen, weil bei Freunden einfach absolut keine sexuelle Spannung vorhanden ist." Er drückte Anthonys Arm und gab ein anerkennendes Geräusch von sich, als er den angespannten Muskel spürte.

„Ja, absolut keine Spannung", murrte Anthony und schüttelte den Kopf, als Draco die Augen verdrehte. „Willst du das leugnen?" Anthony lehnte sich vor, befeuchtete sich die Lippen und erwischte mit der Zunge beinahe Dracos. „Küss mich und dann sag mir was über Spannung."

„Über molekulare Spannung?" Draco grinste und hielt Anthony die Wange hin, als der murrend vorschnellte. „Lass es, Anthony", sagte er und schlüpfte unter Anthonys Arm durch. „Es ist besser so. Wir sind gute Freunde und schlechte Partner, daran kann man nichts ändern."

„Weil's einmal schiefgegangen ist?" Anthony ließ seufzend den Kopf hängen als Draco nickte. „Du weißt, dass du mich immer anflohen kannst, wenn du mich brauchst?"

Dracos Mundwinkel zuckten nach oben. „Ja, jetzt kann ich das, aber als ich es gebraucht hätte eben nicht und deswegen wird es auch nichts mehr." Er winkte Anthony, bevor er sich umdrehte und die Gasse wieder verließ. Es hatte wieder zu regnen begonnen, weshalb er so schnell wie möglich zu Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze marschierte. Durch das Schaufenster konnte er schon einen der Zwillinge hinter dem Tresen erkennen, tief versunken in irgendwelchen Pergamenten. Kurz vor Geschäftsschluss war der Laden schon relativ leer und Draco atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor er die Tür aufzog, mit dem Klingeln gleich die ganze Aufmerksamkeit beider Zwillinge hatte, der andere nämlich gerade die Treppe herunterkam, zur Abwechslung mal wie jeder normale Angestellte die magentafarbene Dienstrobe tragend anstatt die Stellung des Chefs brutal auszunutzen um Modesünden zu begehen.

„Malfoy", hauchte George, klammerte sich am Treppengeländer fest.

Sich die Lippen befeuchtend wollte Draco auf ihn zugehen, aber seine Füße waren plötzlich bleischwer, weshalb er den Boden fixierte, bis ein schepperndes Geräusch ihn wieder hochschauen ließ. Fred hatte einen ganzen Glasbehälter voller Kaugummis mit dem Ellenbogen runtergestoßen, fluchte deswegen leise und verwuschelte sich die Haare. Den Zauberstab schwingend um das Chaos zu beseitigen schaute er zu Draco, schwenkte zu George und kniff einen Moment die Augen zusammen.

„Du hast es ihm gesagt?" Draco sollte vorwurfsvoll klingen, aber das weckte in ihm nur die Hoffnung, dass George vielleicht mit ihm… zusammen sein wollte. Der bloße Gedanke daran machte ihn ganz wuschig. Dann würden sie Dates haben, sich Geschenke an Tagen machen, die nur kommerziellen Zwecken dienten und sich irgendwann ihren Eltern vorstellen müssen… Draco schüttelte den Gedanken schnell ab und sah zu George, der allerdings ein sehr Slytherin'sches Grinsen zeigte.

„Tja, Malfoy, irgendwann musste er ja mal kapieren, was für ein Arschloch du bist", sagte George, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkend und Draco von oben musternd. „Wenn du mir das Gegenmittel nicht gibst, dann sorge ich eben selbst dafür, dass Fred sich entliebt."

Dracos Mundwinkel wanderten nach unten, bevor seine Kinnlade folgte. Nach Luft schnappend schaute Draco zu Fred, der im Lager verschwand und die Tür hinter sich zuknallte, worauf er zusammenzuckte.

„Du…" Draco schüttelte den Kopf und schaute wieder hoch zu George, drückte die Wirbelsäule durch, damit er nicht so erbärmlich wirkte wie er sich fühlte. „Du bist mit mir ins Bett gestiegen, damit du deinem Bruder das Herz brechen kannst?"

„Du hast mich regelrecht angefallen, Malfoy", sagte George mit einem Glucksen, das Dracos Inneres vibrieren ließ, bevor irgendetwas wie Glas zersprang. „Ich hab nur das Beste draus gemacht. Slytherins würden das auch so machen und immerhin schulde ich dir noch eine Rache."

„Ah, du hältst das für ein _Spiel_?" Draco lachte auf und nickte. „Ja, natürlich. So ist das auch am einfachsten."

„_Du_ spielst Spielchen, Malfoy, _ich_ spiele nur mit", gab George genervt zurück. Draco schnaubte auf und wollte dieses arrogante Grinsen gerade am liebsten aus Georges Fresse prügeln. „Was kann ich denn dafür, wenn du dich verknallst? Irgendwie ist es ja niedlich, aber mich widert es schon ein bisschen an, dass so ein Frettchen auf mich steht."

Draco wollte ihm nur noch das Gesicht aufschlitzen, aber so tief war er nicht gesunken. Er mochte sich von blutsverräterischen Wieseln durchliegen lassen wie eine alte Matratze, aber irgendwo war er auch noch ein Malfoy und hatte Stolz und Würde. Also würde er George jetzt keine Szene machen und ihn anschreien, was er für ein bescheuertes Arschloch war, sondern die logischen Konsequenzen ziehen.

„Es ist vorbei", sagte er eiskalt, richtete sich den Kragen und drehte sich um, fasste schon nach der Türklinke, als George ihn zurückhielt.

„Das solltest du Fred sagen", meinte er eindringlich. „Er ist hinten."

„Ich meinte unsere Zusammenarbeit", präzisierte Draco seine Aussage und zog die Tür auf. Der Wind peitschte ihm gleich schmerzhaft fest den Regen entgegen, brachte Dracos Haare vollkommen durcheinander und bauschte seinen Umhang auf, was George die Möglichkeit gab ihn festzuhalten. Im Gegensatz zu Anthony konnte er ihn nicht so wunderbar klischeehaft herumwirbeln, weshalb Draco fast auf den Boden knallte.

„Du kannst nicht einfach unsere Zusammenarbeit beenden, weil wir… interne Differenzen haben!", regte George sich auf und zerrte so gut er konnte an Dracos Umhang, zog ihn fast aus. „Malfoy, wenn du jetzt gehst, dann brauchst du nie wieder zu kommen!"

„Jetzt mach mir hier keine Szene, Weasley", zischte Draco ärgerlich und fuhr herum, zog seinen Umhang aus Georges Fingern. „Das wolltest du doch. Es ist unter meiner Würde solche Kindereien länger mitzumachen. Ich dachte, das hätten wir hinter uns, aber dabei hab ich wohl außer Acht gelassen, dass die Weasley-Zwillinge niemals erwachsen werden können. Also bitte, verschon mich mit diesem Zeug." Er drehte sich wieder um und marschierte in Richtung des Tropfenden Kessels, wobei Georges Schritte auf dem nassen Untergrund platschende Geräusche verursachten.

„Malfoy, jetzt sei nicht so ein sturer Hippogreif!", rief er ziemlich aufgebracht und schlitterte in Dracos Blickfeld, brachte ihn so zum Stehenbleiben. „Das geht dir doch eh alles am Arsch vorbei. Das einzige Mal, dass ich bemerkt habe, dass du sowas wie Gefühle hast, da war weder ich noch Fred für verantwortlich, also versuch mir jetzt nicht zu verklickern, dass dir das irgendwie nahe gehen würde. Du bist doch froh, dass du Fred los bist."

„Würdest du bitte aus dem Weg gehen?", fragte Draco kühl und schaute auf seine Armbanduhr. „Ich hatte einen anstrengenden Tag und würde gerne ins Bett."

„Siehst du!", fuhr George ihn an, aber Draco verzog keine Miene – es reichte, dass er innerlich schon heulend in einer Ecke saß. „Es geht dir alles am Arsch vorbei."

„Ein Arsch, der dir aber sehr gut gefallen hat", gab Draco zurück und grinste fies, als George schlagartig errötete. „Dass du sowas deinem eigenen Bruder antust. Also, ich bin der Letzte, der sich hier schämen muss."

„Tust du ja auch nicht", murmelte George. „Und dein Arsch ist auch für nichts anderes gut, Malfoy. Einmal reicht da auch vollkommen aus. Wie gesagt, kein Wunder, dass du einen Liebestrank brauchst, damit man sich nicht gleich wieder verzieht. Armselig, Malfoy, total armselig."

Draco zuckte emotionslos mit den Schultern, worauf George schnaubte.

„Ich muss zurück, bevor Fred sich noch deinetwegen die Pulsadern aufschneidet", sagte er und rempelte Draco an, als er an ihm vorbeiging. „Und bitte! Wenn du kündigen willst, dann mach's doch! Wir brauchen dich nicht! Niemand braucht dich!"

Tränen brachten Draco dazu schnell hintereinander zu blinzeln, aber er drückte die Wirbelsäule durch und ging erhobenen Hauptes weiter, falls dieses bescheuerte Wiesel sich umdrehen würde, um sich davon zu überzeugen, dass das laute Rumpeln von den auf den Boden prallenden Stücken von Dracos gebrochenem Herzen stammten. Und das tat so fürchterlich weh, dass Draco sich am liebsten auf den Boden werfen und aufschreien wollte, bevor er sich in den Regen legte um einfach zu sterben.

Aber es würde auch reichen sich zu betrinken…

Draco setzte sich an einen Tisch in der hintersten Ecke des relativ belebten Tropfenden Kessels und wartete bis Hannah Abbott sich endlich zu ihm bequemte, wofür er sie barsch anblaffte, was die ehemalige Hufflepuff fast zum Weinen brachte, aber auch dazu, Draco schneller eine ganze Flasche Feuerwhiskey zu bringen, die er nach und nach leeren konnte.

Er musste jämmerlich aussehen, wie er alleine in der dunklen Ecke saß und sich volllaufen ließ, deshalb konnte er es auch nicht verstehen, dass sich jemand freiwillig zu ihm setzen wollte. Aber Anthony schien mittlerweile auch eine Brille zu brauchen…

„Du hast Hannah ganz schön angeblafft, das hat sie nicht verdient", sagte er und schnappte Draco sein Glas weg, leerte es selbst.

Draco war nicht in der Stimmung zu reden. Nicht nur hatte er gerade seinen ersten Job verloren, sondern auch zugelassen, dass sein Herz zerspringen konnte wie fragiles Glas. Und jetzt wurde ihm sein Glas auch noch weggenommen, von Anthony wieder gefüllt und geleert, dabei war es sein Glas.

„Abbott ist mir egal", schnaubte Draco, als Anthony nicht abhaute und ihm sein Glas auch nicht wiedergab. „Soll sie doch weiterhin Longbottom auf den Arsch glotzen, aber ihre Gäste stört das eben… Gib mir…" Er versuchte sein Glas zu erreichen, aber Anthony warf es nach oben und ließ es mit dem Zauberstab direkt über Draco herumfliegen, gluckste, als Draco versucht es zu fassen zu bekommen. „Anthony, gib mir mein Glas." Draco verschränkte die Arme auf dem Tisch und versuchte das über seinem Kopf herumschwebende Glas zu ignorieren, bis es mit einem _Klonk_ auf seinem Scheitel landete. „Anthony!" Als er es greifen wollte schwebte es wieder zu Anthony.

„Was ist passiert?", wollte er grinsend wissen, aber seine Mundwinkel wanderten auch wieder nach unten, als Draco den Kopf hängen ließ. „Oh, nicht, das gibt Beulen", sagte Anthony und beschwor ein Kissen herauf, bevor Draco mit der Stirn auf den Tisch knallte.

Draco brummte in das Kissen, umklammerte es und schmiegte sich dagegen. Er wünschte, er hätte seinen Minimuff dabei, aber der wartete zu Hause darauf, dass sein Vater ihn wieder mit einem Marshmallow verwechselte und in seinen Kakao tat.

„Sag schon. Ich hab eigentlich nicht erwartet, dass du doch noch Lust auf eine Erbsensuppe bekommst", sagte Anthony, wechselte den Platz und drängelte sich neben Draco, stupste ihn solange an, bis er den Kopf wieder hob.

„Ich will auch keine Erbsensuppe", murmelte Draco, griff nach seiner Flasche, aber Anthony hielt sein Handgelenk fest. „Mann…"

„War ein Zwilling fies zu dir?", wollte Anthony wissen und zog Draco herum, schaute ihn fragend an. „Waren beide fies zu dir?"

Draco nickte langsam. „Und sie schieben es auf mich…" Er seufzte schwer auf, ließ den Kopf gegen Anthonys Schulter fallen und klammerte sich an das Kissen. „Der eine hat jetzt falschen Liebeskummer und der andere findet mich widerwärtig…" Draco wischte sich unter den Augen entlang, spürte zum Glück nichts nasses, und konnte sich deswegen getrost wieder dem Alkohol widmen. Man sollte ja nur aufhören zu trinken, wenn man versuchte Trauer zu ertränken, aber er war ja nicht traurig.

„Pfoten weg." Anthony klatschte ihm auf die Hand, als Draco wieder nach der Flasche griff. „Ich bring dich ins Bett."

„Du willst nur Sex", presste Draco hervor, Anthony das Kissen über den Schädel ziehen. „Typisch Kerl. Wollen immer nur Sex! Sobald es um Gefühle geht finden sie dich widerwärtig und kündigen, um im St. Mungos zu arbeiten!" Er haute Anthony nochmal mit dem Kissen, worauf der es wieder verschwinden ließ. „Und jetzt tötest du meinen einzigen Freund? Ich ha…hasse dich…"

„Ich dich auch", grinste Anthony und zog Draco mit hoch, schien doch ziemlich überrascht, als Draco sich nicht mehr selbst auf den Beinen halten konnte. „Okay, ich hatte vergessen, dass du selten lallst, egal wie voll du bist", murmelte Anthony, zog Dracos Arme auf seine Brust und hob ihn auf seinen Rücken. „Festhalten, wir reiten nach Hause."

„Siehst du, schon wieder Sex!", presste Draco hervor, das Kinn auf Anthonys Schulter ablegend. „Ich reite dich nicht mehr. Hab ich doch schon gesagt…" Er entlockte Anthony ein Würgen, als er sich festklammerte, und ein Seufzen, als er sich an ihn kuschelte.

„Ja, natürlich. Hannah? Können wir den Kamin… Danke", schien Anthony auch gar kein Interesse mehr an Dracos Gebrabbel zu haben. Draco unterdrückte ein Schniefen, wo immer das auch herkommen wollte. Wieso wollte ihn auch plötzlich niemand mehr? Früher, da hatten sie sich alle vor seine Füße geworfen und jetzt wollte ihn kein schäbiger Weasley und nicht mal seine neue Klette haben…

Draco wurde verdammt schlecht und er wollte sich merken, dass er nie wieder auf dem Rücken eines anderen das Flohnetzwerk benutzte, aber der Gedanke war ganz schnell wieder weg, als er sich gerade rechtzeitig wegdrehen konnte, um Anthony nicht auf den Kopf zu kotzen. Stattdessen erwischte es den furchtbar teuren Teppich im Salon von Malfoy Manor, das zum Glück im Dunkeln lag. Es wäre noch schöner gewesen, wenn er jetzt seinem Vater auch noch vor die Füße gekotzt hätte.

„Oje…" Anthony setzte ihn auf der Couch ab und kümmerte sich erstmal um den Fleck, bevor er Draco vorsichtig den Mund abwischte. „So schlimm?"

„Ich bin nur nicht mehr dran gewöhnt", murmelte Draco und wischte Anthonys Hand weg. „Früher konnte ich eine läppische Flasche ganz alleine trinken!"

Anthony grinste ihn an. „Du hörst dich an wie ein alter Sack", sagte er und schob einen Arm unter Dracos Kniekehlen, den anderen auf Dracos Rücken, und hob ihn kurzerhand hoch.

„Ui… ich bin doch kein Mädchen", grummelte Draco, demonstrativ die Hände vor der Brust verschränkend, bis ihm das an der Treppe aber zu gefährlich wurde. „Nimm mich auf'n Rücken", befahl Draco, einen Arm um Anthonys Nacken schlingend.

„Nee." Anthony schüttelte den Kopf. „Dann triffst du mich nächstes Mal doch noch. Das würde ich gerne vermeiden…"

„Arschloch", sagte Draco, die Schläfe gegen Anthonys Schulter lehnend. „Verdammtes Arschloch." Er schniefte leise, was von den hohen Wänden viel zu laut widerhallte.

„Ich oder George oder vielleicht sogar Fred?", fragte Anthony mit gesenkter Stimme. Er benutzte den Zauberstab um Dracos Zimmertür aufzustoßen und auch um sie wieder zu schließen.

„Alle", stieß Draco aus, murrte kurz danach, als er auf die kalten Decken seines Bettes gelegt wurde. Er streckte die Hand aus, bekam Anthony aber nicht zu fassen, weil der sich duckte und Draco die Schuhe auszog, wenigstens versuchte sie ordentlich abzustellen, bevor er Dracos Beine auf die Matratze legte.

„Schlaf ein bisschen… Vielleicht nimmst du dir auch morgen frei und –"

Draco stöhnte auf, während Anthony ihn etwas zu fest zudeckte. „Ich hab meinen Job verloren", murmelte er und packte Anthonys Arm, seufzte schwer auf. „Meinen ersten Job… Was musste ich auch mit den Chefs vögeln?"

„Du kriegst ein anderes Angebot. Außerdem ist es noch keine wirklich Festanstellung gewesen." Anthony setzte sich an seine Bettkante, das Haar aus Dracos Gesicht streichend und glucksend, als der sich theatralisch eine Hand gegen die Stirn presste. „Nächstes Mal lässt du dich einfach von einer Frau anstellen."

Draco schloss die Augen, seufzend, als Anthonys Finger weiterhin durch seine Haare glitten. „Wieso finden mich Männer immer widerwärtig?", fragte er leise, kuschelte sich zwischen seine Kissen und drehte den Kopf leicht. „Es war ihm total egal… Ich hätte ihn ja angefallen, dann ist das in Ordnung. Dabei hab ich… Ich hab doch nicht einfach so mit ihm geschlafen. Ich hab ihn nicht angefallen! Ich hab… gedacht ich zeige ihm, was er mir bedeutet…"

„Kann schon verstehen, dass er das auch nicht ernstnehmen kann, nachdem du ständig mit seinem Bruder in die Kiste gesprungen bist. Aber das hab ich dir schon mal gesagt", meinte Anthony in alter Ravenclaw-Besserwisser-Manier. „Schlaf besser, bevor du das hier bemerkst." Dass Anthony ihm gerade eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel wischte half nicht gerade dabei die Tatsache zu ignorieren, wie unglaublich weh diese neuerliche Zurückweisung tat.

„Ich heul nicht", murmelte Draco, den Hinterkopf gegen Anthonys Seite lehnend und die Augen fester zusammenkneifend. „Nicht wegen einem Wiesel…" Er schniefte auf, der Kloß in seinem Hals schmerzhaft groß. „Einem bescheuerten, mürrischen, egozentrischen Wiesel." Sich herumdrehend vergoss er die ersten Tränen direkt auf Anthonys Bauch, benutzte dessen Robe um sich die Augen zu trocknen. „Wenn ich ihm richtig gesagt hätte, was ich empfinde, dann hätte es ihn auch nicht interessiert, oder?"

„Draco, so wie ich dich kenne, hat er nicht ansatzweise verstanden, dass du ihn magst", sagte Anthony, zärtlich durch Dracos Haare fahrend. „Vielleicht solltest du nicht immer kommen lassen, sondern dir… keine Ahnung, eine Rose und Pralinen schnappen und selbst dafür sorgen, dass dämliche Vögel ihm eine Liebeserklärung trällern." Er fasste Draco an den Haaren und zog seinen Kopf leicht hoch, damit er ihn ansehen konnte. „Du willst doch nicht nochmal jemanden in zwei Jahren begegnen und einfach nur unendlich bereuen, dass ihr immer aneinander vorbeigeredet habt, oder?"

Draco blinzelte. „Wen meinst du?" Anthony verdrehte murrend die Augen, worauf Draco gluckste und ihm gegen die Wange klatschte. „Ich weiß schon", murmelte er, bevor er sich auf Anthony plumpsen ließ, die Schläfe gegen dessen Schulter lehnend und einen Arm um ihn schlingend. „Bleibst du?"

„Und halte dich bis du eingeschlafen bist?" Anthony nickte schmunzelnd. „Außerdem muss ja jemand dafür sorgen, dass du morgen nicht mit verquollenen Augen zur Akademie gehst."

Draco schniefte. „Mutter wird sich freuen, dich beim Frühstück zu sehen", sagte er leise und kuschelte sich enger gegen den anderen Körper.

Anthony gluckste. „Ja, das kann ich mir vorstellen…"


	8. Me Lubs You

**Me Lubs You**

Es regnete den ganzen Morgen, der gar nicht wie Morgen wirkte, weil die grauen Wolkenberge das Sonnenlicht davon abhielten überhaupt in die Nähe des Bodens zu kommen. Trotzdem stachen die grünen Pflanzen im Garten von Malfoy Manor kontrastreich hervor, als würde das wenige Licht sie gar nicht interessieren. Der steinerne Brunnen lief wieder und wieder über, hielt den dicken Regentropfen nicht stand und auch ohne jegliche Ansätze von Wind hatte Draco manchmal Befürchtungen er würde unter dem Gewicht einbrechen.

Sich die zitternden Oberarme reibend beobachtete er einen kleinen Spatz, der unter dem Brunnen Schutz vor dem Regen suchte. Dracos Haare hingen ihm strähnig ins Gesicht und vor die Augen, sodass er erkennen konnte, wie widerlich dunkel seine Haare wurden, wenn sie nass waren. Die Knie bis an die Brust gezogen hockte er auf den steinernen Stufen, die in den hinteren Teil des Gartens führten und inzwischen seine ganze Körperwärme absorbiert hatten.

„Du siehst immer noch gut aus… Beneidenswert, wenn man wie ich im Regen Ähnlichkeit mit einem begossenen Pudel annimmt…" Anthony warf ihm seinen Morgenmantel über die Schultern und zog ihn auf die Beine, was Draco widerstandslos zuließ. „Wieso schlafe ich bei dir, wenn du abhaust?", fragte er und strich Draco das nasse Haar aus der Stirn, aber er wartete vergeblich auf sowas wie eine Antwort. „Lass uns reingehen. Vielleicht gibt es schon Frühstück."

Draco nickte und ließ sich wieder ins Haus ziehen. Seine bloßen Füße gaben widerlich schmatzende Geräusche auf dem Boden von sich, aber es interessierte Draco genauso wenig, wie die dreckigen Spuren, die er auf dem weißen Teppich hinterließ. Irgendein Hauself würde sich schon darum kümmern und wenn nicht, dann kauften sie eben einen neuen Teppich. Sowas konnte man ja leicht ersetzen.

„Ich hab keinen Hunger", sagte Draco und drückte Anthony weg, aber der zog ihn schnell wieder zurück.

„Dann sag deinen Eltern Hallo. Du hast sie noch gar nicht begrüßt", sagte er widerlich sanft, sodass Draco gar nicht anders konnte, als sich einen Arm um die Schulter legen zu lassen und sich gegen den warmen Körper zu lehnen.

„Hast du sie…" Draco runzelte die Stirn, als er ins Esszimmer kam und seine Eltern schon da waren, auch gar nicht überrascht über den Besuch schienen. Sein Vater versteckte sich hinter der Morgenzeitung und seine Mutter kam sofort auf ihn zu, umfasste sein Gesicht.

„Du bist ja ganz nass, mein Schatz", seufzte sie und schüttelte den Kopf. „Was würdest du nur ohne uns tun…" Narcissa schüttelte erneut den Kopf und trocknete Draco mit ihrem Zauberstab, bevor sie Anthony anlächelte. „Oder ohne Anthony. Entschuldige, mein Lieber." Sie klopfte Anthony gegen die Wange und kehrte auf ihren Platz neben Lucius zurück, der immer noch mit dem _Tagespropheten _beschäftigt war.

„Ja… natürlich…" Draco machte sich von Anthony los und setzte sich gegenüber seiner Mutter hin, schenkte sich aber nur etwas Tee ein, was auch niemanden wirklich zu kümmern schien.

„Vielleicht solltest du doch etwas essen…" Außer Anthony, der Nervensäge.

Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Ich habe genug Fettreserven um einen Tag ohne Frühstück auszukommen", sagte er kalt und zuckte zusammen, als Lucius die Zeitung auf den Tisch knallte.

„Hast du auch genug Urlaubstage übrig um dir heute freizunehmen?", fragte er und hob eine Augenbraue, was Draco imitierte.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht." Desinteressiert rührte Draco in seinem Tee herum und schüttelte den Kopf, als Anthony ihm Zucker ins Blickfeld schob.

„So, so…" Lucius räusperte sich. „Nun, vielleicht ist mir etwas entgangen, aber das letzte Mal, dass ich Mr. Goldstein hier gesehen habe, liegt eine ganze Weile zurück."

„Wir haben uns in Pasadena getroffen", sagte Draco und seufzte.

„Und jetzt tauschst du den Minimuff gegen einen richtigen Menschen?" Lucius' Mundwinkel zuckten leicht, was Dracos Nerven arg strapazierte. „Nimm es mir nicht übel, Draco, aber nach so vielen Monaten Abstinenz hatte ich beinahe schon gehofft, du würdest mir doch irgendwann einen Erben schenken können."

„Vater, das klingt inzestuös und ist einfach nicht richtig", schnaubte Draco und versuchte sich mit seinem Tee zu ertränken, bemerkte dabei, dass Anthony ihm irgendwann Zucker reingeschüttet hatte. Dafür würde er noch büßen… „Außerdem kann ich durchaus ein Kind bekommen, auch wenn ich mich lieber von Männern in die Matratze ficken lasse. Danke."

Narcissa verschluckte sich an ihrem Tee, während Lucius' Augen leicht hervorquollen, aber er hatte es ja provoziert.

„Äh… Zucker?", durchbrach Anthony die Stille.

Draco funkelte ihn zornig an. „Du hast mir schon welchen untergeschoben. Danke."

„Scheint, deine Matratze eignet sich nicht mehr wirklich für diese Zwecke, wenn du mit solch einer Laune am Frühstückstisch erscheinst", bohrte Lucius weiter, ließ sich jetzt sogar von Narcissa die Zeitung stibitzen, damit sie sich dahinter verstecken konnte.

„Vater, seit wann interessiert mein Liebesleben dich?", schnaufte Draco, dem jetzt auch die Lust auf seinen Tee vergangen war und solange Anthony da war, kam der ja ohnehin weg, so scharf war der auf einen indirekten Kuss.

„Du bist mein Sohn, Draco", sagte Lucius spöttisch. „Natürlich interessiert es mich von wem oder was du dich…" Anscheinend wollte er Draco halbwegs zitieren, aber das F-Wort kam ihm nicht über die Lippen und ließ ihn sogar leicht rosa um die Nase werden. „Mit wem du dich herumtreibst."

„Gut, wenn du's genau wissen willst", seufzte Draco. „Ich hatte zwei Wiesel. Gleichzeitig, nebeneinander, aneinander vorbei – und es hat mich absolut nicht gekümmert, dass die auf Muggel-Pisa stehen."

„Pizza", murmelte Anthony, typisch Ravenclaw. „Pisa ist… was anderes… Generell könnten sie auch Pisa interessant finden, aber ich… Entschuldigung." Anthony räusperte sich verlegen als alle ihn anstarrten.

„So, die Weasleys sind also schon so tief gesunken sich für sexuelle Handlungen bezahlen zu lassen", schmunzelte Lucius. „Das werde ich Arthur bei meinem Ministeriumsbesuch – der zufällig heute ist – doch einmal mitteilen. Es war ohnehin klar, dass sie sich mit diesem… Scherzartikelladen in die Pleite wirtschaften."

„Oh, aber Draco…", ignorierte Narcissa ihren Mann einfach und schaute über die Zeitung hinweg mitleidig zu Anthony. „Ich dachte… Nun ja…" Jetzt schaute sie Draco beinahe flehend an. „Ihr wart immer so niedlich miteinander." Anthony grinste sie an und Narcissa schob ihm noch ein Stück Toast zu. „Diese Weasleys sind doch schreckliche Zeitgenossen. Du ziehst sie doch nur in Frage, weil sie… nun, dieselben Neigungen haben."

„Anscheinend auch eine gewisse Neigung zu Inzest", warf Lucius ein. „Vielleicht sollte ich das Arthur auch erzählen. Wie war das, Draco? Beide gleichzeitig? Das ist Inzest, absolut."

„Das ist Weasleycest", gluckste Anthony und übertönte mit seinem Lachen Narcissas Gekicher, während Lucius versuchte seine Mundwinkel wieder nach unten zu ziehen.

„Anthony", zischte Draco und schoss seinem Sitznachbarn einen bösen Blick zu, worauf der sich verlegen räuspernd auf die Tischdecke fixierte. „Na ja, wenigstens habt ihr mich nicht enterbt."

„Sag, Draco…" Lucius spielte abwesend mit einer langen, weißblonden Haarsträhne. „Hast du vor dich durch alle Weasleys zu kämpfen? Neulich erst habe ich das einzige einigermaßen annehmbare Exemplar getroffen. Der mit der Brille. Außerordentlich gute Manieren."

„Ach, hat er dir nicht auf die Nase gebunden, dass Korruption strafbar ist?", fragte Draco schnippisch. Lucius hörte auf mit seiner Haarsträhne zu spielen und presste die Lippen zu einer schmalen Linie zusammen, was Narcissa wieder hinter ihrer Zeitung verschwinden ließ.

„Oh, ich mag Percy Weasley nicht", brach Anthony die schöne, unangenehme Stille. „Einmal, in Hogwarts, da hat er –" Anthony wurde von einem leisen _Plopp_ und dem Erscheinen eines Hauselfen unterbrochen.

„Master Draco, es ist Besuch für Sie gekommen", piepste der Elf und verbeugte sich tief.

Draco seufzte schwer auf. „Wahrscheinlich Professor Belby, er macht sich so leicht Sorgen um mich… Wie ein richtiger Vater", zischte er in Lucius' Richtung, stand aber auf bevor er sich mehr als einen kalten Blick antun musste. Anthony konnte ja mit seinen Eltern spielen bis Draco seinem Zaubertrankmeister erklärt hatte, dass man ihm nur das Herz rausgerissen und damit Klatscher gespielt hatte.

Und anscheinend wollte man weiter damit das Quidditch-Training nachholen…

Draco erstarrte einen Moment, als er die vertraute Gestalt in der Eingangshalle erkannte. Seinen Morgenmantel enger um sich schließend näherte er sich Fred und räusperte sich, damit er etwas Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt bekam.

„Was willst du?", fragte er, als Fred ihn nur anstarrte.

„Äh…" Sich durch die nassen Haare fahrend schaute Fred auf seine Armbanduhr. „Bin ich zu früh? Hast du noch geschlafen? Ich wollte nur…" Er stoppte und holte tief Luft. „Ich war in der Akademie, aber da sagten sie, du seist heute krank und… da hab ich mir Sorgen gemacht."

Draco hob eine Augenbraue. „Und du warst ganz zufällig in der Akademie?"

Fred errötete; ein unschöner Kontrast zu seinen Haaren, auch wenn sie jetzt eher dunkelbraun als rot wirkten. „Ich… wollte reden. Das kannst du mir nicht verübeln, oder?" Er setzte seinen Hundeblick auf und machte Anstalten Dracos Hand zu greifen, ließ es aber zum Glück bleiben. „Können wir reden, oder bist du… wirklich krank?"

„Komm hoch", meinte Draco und seufzte, winkte Fred hinter sich her, als er die Treppen nach oben stieg. Fred verkniff sich jegliche Aussage über die Größe des Hauses oder sonst welchen Smalltalk und folgte Draco in sein Zimmer, wo er sich neugierig umschaute. Allerdings wich die leichte Röte sofort aus seinem Gesicht, als er zwei Paar Schuhe, eine Robe zu viel und das noch ungemachte Bett entdeckte.

„Du scheinst das… mit Treue und so wirklich nicht sehr ernst zu nehmen", presste Fred hervor und deutete auf Anthonys Schuhe.

Draco setzte sich unbeeindruckt auf die Couch, wo sein Minimuff surrend auf ein paar Streicheleinheiten wartete. „Ich hatte keinen Sex in diesem Bett, falls du das meinst", sagte er und klopfte auf den Sitz neben sich. „Oder willst du stehen?"

Fred machte ein paar zögerliche Schritte auf ihn zu und ließ sich dann neben ihn plumpsen. Er knetete seine eigenen Hände, während er den Kopf senkte und deswegen dicken Tropfen auf dem Teppich verteilte. Draco streckte die Hand aus und wischte die nassen Haarsträhnen aus Freds Stirn, zeigte ihm ein kleines Lächeln, als er verunsichert angeschaut wurde. Sanft ließ er die Finger über die wieder warm werdende Wange fahren, die der von George bis auf die letzte Sommersprosse glich.

„Es tut mir Leid", sagte Fred, worauf Draco verwirrt die Stirn runzelte. Kopfschüttelnd ließ er die Hand sinken, brachte aber kein Wort heraus, als Fred seine Hand griff. „Der Liebestrank…" Fred schloss einen Moment die Augen und atmete tief durch. „Merlins Bart, du warst aber auch blond, wenn du denkst, dass der so lange hält."

Draco öffnete wortlos den Mund und schloss ihn wieder, drehte den Kopf zur Seite, worauf der Minimuff von seiner Schulter kullerte. Abwesend griff er ihn wieder und fing an ihn immer wieder zu quetschen.

„Draco…" Fred drückte Dracos freie Hand. „Du musst das verstehen… Ich hab deine… Gesellschaft genossen und… Wie hätte ich sonst irgendwem erklären sollen, dass ich gerne Zeit mit einem Malfoy verbringe? Dann hab ich's eben ein bisschen übertrieben, aber es hat dir doch auch gefallen und… Jetzt sag doch mal was."

„Hä?", machte Draco und schaute Fred wieder an, schüttelte perplex den Kopf. „Du… Wie lange schon?"

Fred senkte verlegen den Blick. „Zu lange…"

Draco lachte auf, was sich nach einer Weile mehr wie ein Wimmern anhörte. „Warum sagst du mir das jetzt?", presste er hervor. „Damit ich mich noch mehr wie dein bescheuertes Betthäschen fühle?"

„Ich wusste einfach nicht, dass du George liebst", sagte Fred und hätte Draco etwas Flüssiges im Mund gehabt, dann würde er es jetzt wieder ausprusten, aber bei seiner trockenen Kehle suchte er vergeblich.

„Ich liebe deinen Bruder nicht", zischte er und entriss Fred seine Hand. „Schlag es dir gleich aus dem Kopf, wenn du uns jetzt verkuppeln willst. Ich hab genug davon, dass er mich ununterbrochen als widerwärtig und abstoßend bezeichnet, aber zu gerne mit mir ins Bett steigt oder mich küsst oder mich als Minimuff missbraucht."

Fred blinzelte. „George liebt dich…" Er räusperte sich, als Dracos Augen groß wurden. „Na ja, er hat dich zumindest sehr gern. Er fährt nur auch sehr gerne die Schiene, dass ich alles bekommen soll. Wir sind Zwillinge, teilen alles und machen alles zusammen, aber wenn's darum geht, wo wir unsern ersten Urlaub von unserm Einkommen machen, dann muss ich entscheiden, genauso wie wenn wir was essen wollen. Es geht immer: Denkst du dasselbe wie ich, Fred? Und natürlich denke ich dasselbe, wir gehen gar nicht von etwas anderem aus, aber…"

„Komm auf den Punkt, Fred", seufzte Draco und massierte sich die pulsierende Schläfe.

„Du hättest George sehen sollen, als er aus Pasadena wiederkam", kam Fred immer noch nicht auf den Punkt. „Er war total fertig und dachte, er hätte mir das Herz gebrochen, dabei steh ich nur drauf, wie du unter mir wimmerst und deine Hände auf… Ähm, sorry."

Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Er war nicht fertig… Er hat das nur getan, damit du sauer auf mich bist", sagte er und versuchte zu ignorieren, dass Fred etwas abwesend auf Dracos ach so unwiderstehliche Hände starrte. „Das hat er mir doch brühwarm auf die Nase gebunden. Und gegrinst wie sonst was hat er auch noch. Ich nehme nicht an – Fred, jetzt hör auf damit!" Draco schlug auf die Hand, die sich auf seinen Oberschenkel gelegt hatte.

Fred hob abwehrend die Hände und rutschte weg. „Sorry, aber du nimmst das doch locker. Immerhin…" Er deutete auf Dracos Bett. „Ist der noch hier?"

„Ich hatte keinen Sex", zischte Draco. „In diesem Haus schlafen meine Eltern."

„Miteinander?", grinste Fred und lachte auf, als Draco ihm erneut einen kräftigen Schlag auf die Finger verpasste. „Gehst du jetzt zu George und machst ihn glücklich?"

„Ich bin nicht euer Betthäschen", fuhr Draco ihn ärgerlich an. „Dein Bruder wollte nicht."

„Mein Bruder hat sich gestern Abend im Lager verkrochen wegen dir. Er verkriecht sich seit er wieder da ist im Lager und macht mitten im Jahr Inventur! Dabei trägt er zwar mal unsere Arbeitsrobe, aber die steht ihm nicht sonderlich… Schäl ihn doch raus, Draco." Fred grinste ihn an, was Draco nicht erwiderte. „Du lässt dich doch nicht davon abschrecken, dass er gesagt hat, du seist widerlich, oder?"

„Du bist doch nur hier, weil ihr immer noch meine Hilfe braucht", murmelte Draco.

„Du sitzt doch nur zu Hause, weil du Liebeskummer hast", sagte Fred, erwartete anscheinend noch einen Klaps von Dracos Hand, aber der wandte nur den Blick ab. „Ich weiß nicht genau, worüber ihr miteinander geredet habt, aber anscheinend ging es genau aneinander vorbei. Wenn George dir wehgetan hat, dann nur, weil er fest davon ausgegangen ist, dass du mir wehgetan hast."

„Ja, weil du auch so getan hast, als hätte ich dein Herz gebrochen", zischte Draco.

„Weil es mir auch schwer fällt, mal nicht der Zwilling mit dem Date zu sein!", rief Fred aus. „Kenn ich eben nicht…"

„Deinen Bruder kennst du wohl auch nicht, wenn du die ganze Zeit nur meinem Hintern im Kopf hattest", schnaubte Draco, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkend.

„Du hast aber auch einen sehr netten Hintern", gab Fred grinsend zurück und klopfte Draco auf den Kopf. „Nun geh und schenke ihn George. Er will ihn so gerne haben. Vielleicht teilt er ja trotzdem ab und an mit mir…"

„Oh, du bist so widerlich", würgte Draco hervor, worauf Fred auflachte. „Er… will ihn wirklich?" Draco schämte sich fast dafür, dass er so unsicher klang, aber Fred nickte einfach nur und hackte nicht darauf herum. „Das ist jetzt kein verdammter Scherz?" Freds Kopfschütteln war dann auch genug um Draco zu überzeugen. Jetzt musste er sich nur noch eine schicke Robe raussuchen, Fred davon scheuchen, als der ihm beim Umziehen zusehen wollte, und unbemerkt an seinem Vater vorbeikommen, der versuchte Anthony zu überreden sich doch einen Trank einfallen zu lassen, damit er Dracos Babys bekommen konnte – zum Glück war Anthonys Grinsen festgetackert.

Ganz nervös klammerte Draco sich an seinen Regenschirm und disapparierte in die Winkelgasse, wo er mit jedem Schritt noch nervöser wurde. Das letzte Mal war er so nervös gewesen, als er vergessen hatte, dass ein Malfoy nicht nervös war. Da hatte er einen Klatscher an den Kopf bekommen. Äußerst unangenehme drei Tage.

Durch die Schaufensterscheibe sah er nur Verity an der Kasse stehen, betrat aber trotzdem den Laden und warf dabei einen Blick auf die ausgestellten Gegenstände. Draco schnappte sich wahllos ein Stofftier und schaute sich übertrieben hilfesuchend um, bis sich endlich jemand hinter ihm räusperte.

„Was willst du, Malfoy?", fragte George, tatsächlich schon wieder die magentafarbene Arbeitsrobe tragend. „Kommst du wegen deinem Job zurückgekrochen oder… wolltest du den da kaufen?" Er deutete auf den Teddy, den Draco im Arm hielt und jetzt das erste Mal wirklich betrachtete. Anscheinend ein Valentinstagsvorgeschmack, denn der braune Bär hielt ein großes Herz in der Hand auf dem „Me Lubs You" stand.

Draco räusperte sich und hielt George den Teddy hin, wandte den Blick ab, während er langsam knallrot wurde. Seine Finger zitterten, als George ihm das Plüschtier abnahm, und er verschränkte schnell die Arme vor der Brust.

„Me lubs you?", fragte George und gluckste. Er drückte auf das Herz und der Teddy fing an ihnen vorzusingen, was er alles lubte.

„Na ja…" Draco klopfte sich auf die Brust. „Me…" Er war selten so rot gewesen in seinem Leben, aber trotzdem deutete er auf George. „…lubs you… Oder so…" Die Augen verdrehend drehte er sich um und fixierte sich auf den Kotzpastillen-Spender.

„Me lubs you? You lubs me?" Musste der das jetzt die ganze Zeit wiederholen? Draco stöhnte auf und wollte sich der Demütigung entziehen, indem er einfach abhaute, aber das Kinn auf seiner Schulter hielt ihn davon ab. „Das ist ja beinahe goldig, Malfoy", wisperte George ihm ins Ohr und brachte so schlagartig die gesamte Röte zurück in Dracos Gesicht. „Aber du hast den nicht bezahlt." Und damit war er auch wieder ganz blass.

„Ich würde auch nicht dafür bezahlen ausgerechnet dich zu lu… gern zu haben", murmelte Draco und drehte sich herum, den Blick auf den Teddy fixierend. „Dein Bruder war bei mir."

George lehnte sich zurück. „Und du wolltest ihm ein Versöhnungsgeschenk machen?" Er schleuderte den Teddy brutal zur Kasse, wo Verity ihn auffing. „Fünf Galleonen. Dafür kriegst du mehr als einen Jungen vom Strich, Malfoy."

„Hast du mir überhaupt zugehört? Oder dem Teddy?" Draco hatte schon wieder keine Lust. Wenn George ihn wirklich wollen würde, dann wäre so ein Teddy gar nicht notwendig! Außerdem war der Teddy fast so peinlich wie Lucius auf seinem Erben-Trip, der von Jahr zu Jahr schlimmer wurde. Draco wurde ja alt und würde bald sterben ohne den Namen erhalten zu können.

„Du bist… nicht wirklich wegen mir hier", sagte George und lachte auf. „Amüsant, Malfoy, aber nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt." Bei genauerem Hinsehen hatte George auch leichte Ringe unter den Augen, was Draco vielleicht nicht glücklich machen sollte, aber es weckte wiedermal Hoffnungen in ihm. Vielleicht hatte Fred ihn wirklich nicht verarschen wollen, als er gesagt hatte, dass George sich jetzt todarbeitete, weil er Liebes…kummer hatte.

Aber irgendwo in seinem Hinterkopf wisperte eine Stimme, dass Fred ihn vielleicht nur reinlegen wollte, oder dass beide Zwillinge ihn jetzt noch mehr demütigen wollten. Ausziehen, durchliegen und dann nackt auf die Straße scheuchen. Draco würde dann wirklich in Tränen ausbrechen.

„Du weißt nicht, was es mich kostet wieder angekrochen zu kommen", sagte Draco und reckte das Kinn. „Wenn du einmal… für einen kurzen Moment aufhören könntest ein Weasley-Zwilling zu sein und einfach George bist, dann kannst du mir bestimmt ehrlich und aufrichtig sagen, ob ich mich gerade total zum Demiguise mache oder nicht."

„Wenn du mir einen Plüschteddy schenkst, auf dem ‚Me Lubs You' steht, dann machst du dich zum Demiguise", gluckste George, hielt Draco aber am Handgelenk zurück, als der sich jetzt beschämt davonmachen wollte. „Aber das ist eine Tatsache, Malfoy. Sie schmeichelt mir trotzdem…"

Draco schaute vorsichtig über die Schulter. „Du findest sie nicht widerlich, ekelerregend oder abstoßend?", fragte er etwas leiser als er vorgehabt hatte und schaute deswegen auch lieber auf den Boden anstatt in Georges Augen. „Hör jetzt auf mich auf die Folter zu spannen, George. Ich… kann sowas nicht mehr. Meine letzten sozialen Kontakte haben meine Arbeit nicht vertragen und in die hab ich mich nur aus Liebeskummer gestürzt. Ich bin nicht mehr gut mit Menschen…"

„Ich… arbeite auch immer gern um mich abzulenken", war Georges sehr geistreiche Antwort auf Dracos irgendwie Geständnis. Er umfasste Dracos Kinn und hob es leicht an, bevor George seine Hand schnell wieder zurück zog. „Äh…" Georges Mundwinkel zuckten und er drehte sich zur Kasse. „Verity?" Er hielt die Hand hoch und bekam den Teddy wieder zugeworfen, knetete ihn kurz, bevor er ihn in Dracos Hände drückte. „Den… schenk ich dir."

Draco biss sich in die Unterlippe, um nicht breit zu grinsen, und nahm den Teddy wieder in den Arm. „Danke", sagte er schon wieder so merkwürdig leise.

George lächelte zurück und fuhr sich durch die Haare, starrte etwas verlegen an die Decke, bis Draco eine Hand auf seine Brust legte. Zaghaft zupfte er an dem magentafarbenen Stoff und lehnte sich vor, als George sich zu ihm beugte. Dracos Lider flatterten zu und er öffnete erwartungsvoll den Mund, scherte sich dabei wenig darum, ob er erbärmlich wirkte und wartete trotzdem einen schier endlosen Moment, bis er endlich Georges Atem spürte, augenblicklich erzitterte.

„Wenn ich George sein soll, dann will ich aber nicht nur Sex", hauchte George warm gegen Dracos Lippen.

„Dann kriegst du eben erst Sex, wenn du soweit bist, Prinzesschen", gluckste Draco, verkrallte die Finger in den feuerroten Haaren und zog George in den Kuss, den er sich so lange gewünscht hatte. Vielleicht hatte er sogar sein ganzes Leben auf so einen unschuldigen Kuss gewartet, denn er spürte ihn bis in jede Zelle vibrieren. George zog ihn nicht mal richtig an sich, sodass Draco sich haltsuchend an den bescheuerten Teddy klammerte, den er als Spielzeug für seinen Minimuff benutzen würde, damit der auch nicht mehr alleine war.

Draco lächelte zufrieden, als George sich löste, und öffnete langsam die Augen, biss sich erneut auf die Unterlippe, weil George ihn furchtbar dämlich angrinste.

„Das geht doch auch", sagte George und verstrubbelte sich die Haare, die nicht so rot wie sein Gesicht waren.

Draco umklammerte seinen Teddy, schaute zur Seite, als er ein Klopfen an der Scheibe hörte und prustete, als Fred ihm von draußen einen Daumen nach oben zeigte. Kurz darauf wurde sein Gesicht heftig gegen die Scheibe geknallt und vollkommen entstellt und vor allem plattgedrückt, damit Anthony ihn grinsend nachahmen konnte, auch wenn sein Daumen irgendwie schief war. Draco erwartete fast, dass sein Vater gleich auch noch auftauchen und seinen Gehstock schwingen würde.

„Ach, George?" Draco streckte die Hand aus, aber weil George zu bedröppelt war, musste er selbst die andere Hand greifen und umklammern. „Du arbeitest nicht zufällig an einem Trank, der dich dazu bringt meine Babys zu bekommen, oder?"

Georges Augen wurden groß. „Dazu bringen mich keine zehn Hippogreife", sagte er heiser, atmete aber erst erleichtert auf, als Draco lachte.

„Das war auch nur ein Scherz", keuchte er atemlos und fuhr George durch die Haare, klopfte ihm liebevoll gegen die Wange.

„Ich hab genug von Scherzen, erstmal", seufzte George.

Draco schmunzelte. „Dann ist ein Scherzartikelladen ein schlechter Platz, oder?" Er nickte die Treppe rauf, aber George schüttelte sofort den Kopf.

„Ich will nicht, dass es hierbei nur um Sex geht", wiederholte er etwas langsamer, als sei Draco ein kleines Kind.

Er verdrehte die Augen. „Ich bring dich irgendwann dazu zu betteln, aber nicht heute oder morgen oder nächste Woche." Draco drückte Georges Hand. „Ich will nur etwas alleine sein, immerhin starrt dein Bruder uns durchs Fenster hindurch an."

George schien das gar nicht bemerkt zu haben und glotzte jetzt zurück. „Wer ist der Kerl neben ihm?", fragte er verwirrt.

Draco sah nicht zur Seite, sondern lieber nach vorne. „Niemand", hauchte er und verschränkte vorsichtig seine Finger mit Georges, zählte die Sommersprossen auf seinem Handrücken. „Können wir…"

„Wir können Inventur machen", sagte George, hob Dracos Hand an und drückte einen Kuss auf die blassen Fingerknöchel. „Du hilfst mir."

Schmunzelnd schüttelte Draco den Kopf. „Du nutzt mich nur aus", sagte er schmollend ließ sich aber widerstandslos ins Lager ziehen, den Teddybär in seine Umhangtasche gleiten lassend, damit er sein neues Spielzeug für den Minimuff nicht verlor.


End file.
